


Fly Into the Sky! To Fly or Die!

by FreakyWerewolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyWerewolf/pseuds/FreakyWerewolf
Summary: Lexa took a step back, the beasts eyes glaring down at her along with the person on it's back. "Clarke please, I did what I had to do for my people." "I must do what is best for my people as well Lexa. I'm the Mother of Dragons, Queen to my new people, since my old ones abandoned me, the Dragovians! Fear us Grounders, Arkadians!" The army behind Clarke and her beast answered back.





	1. Chapter 1

** Decent to Madness/Salvation **

               Three days I stood here. Three days I barely ate or drank anything. The sounds of Camp Jaha bustled around me as they went through their daily life here on Earth. I just stood here by the electric fence, paying no mind to everyone around me. I couldn’t anyways even if I wanted to. Ever since we got back from the Mountain…since I’ve killed an entire population, I didn’t have the power in me to work around the camp, to keep myself busy, I felt like I didn’t deserve the right to. Every time I looked away from the fence and saw someone’s face, other faces replaced the one I was seeing.

                The faces of children, men and women. The ones I’ve brutally murdered. The first time it happened I couldn’t contain the contents in my stomach. Their eyes blood red and dripping down their cheeks, moaning out my name in pain. _‘You did this to us! Clarke!’_

                My mind was so haunted by what I’ve done that the demons followed me even in my sleep. I couldn’t tell what was worst, seeing them on the faces of my friends, or seeing them in my dreams and trying to grab at me.

                “Clarke…” I sighed as my shoulders sagged even more after hearing Bellamy’s voice.

                “Yes?” He tried to help me, even offering me forgiveness.

                “Come on it's time to eat, come sit with us.”

                “I’m not hungry.”

                “Clarke come on stop being ridiculous, you haven’t eaten normally for the past couple of days. If I need to force feed you I will, or I can go get your mom.”

                “I’ll eat later, I’m not all that hungry right now.”

                Bellamy didn’t say anything for a while. I sighed realizing he won’t leave until he had his way. That was Bellamy though, that’s what kept me together during the tough of times when we were first sent down here. Of course he was an asshole at originally, fighting me at every decision. With that I slowly turned around and walked towards the Ark with my head down, hoping that my hair would keep my vision covered enough to not see the others faces.

                “You know I pulled the lever with you, my hands are covered in just as much blood as yours.” I wanted it to be quiet between us to have peace before I went inside the Ark. Bellamy though still tried for small talk. Even though it wasn’t the kind of talk I wanted. For once I wanted to talk about positive things, not about survival or about getting resources. For once…I just want to be a teenager. That decision though was ripped from me when I stepped out of the dropship.

                “You didn’t tell the others to do so though, didn’t command them and even processed the thought of flooding the entire floor with radiation.” I stopped knowing I’m in the front entrance of the Ark. Bellamy’s overused boots came into my vision as he slowly pushed the button to open the entrance. When the door opened cold air seeped through my clothes and made me shiver.

                This didn’t feel like home anymore which was ironic. I fought with every ounce in my body to get everyone back home, back to the Ark. I even desperately wanted to be back here, hoping to see my room filled with books upon books of either drawings or stories. These walls used to be my sanctuary...now though it just feels like a prison. Every time I step foot in this Ark, the cold just makes me feel even more empty on the inside, the walls closing in on me that made the rooms feel smaller and smaller.

                “I might have not thought the same idea as you…but I still wanted the Mountain Men dead for what they did to our people. They weren’t going to let us go, no amount of talking was going to stop them.”

                “Yes Bell…I see your point but that still doesn’t give me the right to have killed the innocent that wanted no part in the war, that denied the treatments….Maya…” I closed my eyes tightly. She helped us to get in, to help Bellamy. She and Jasper fell in love, the very few Mountain men that desperately wanted only peace. “I killed her…I made her suffer when all she deserved was to be happy alongside Jasper. I took away his first love, I’m surprised he hasn’t come after me yet.” I felt my stomach tighten at seeing her face…red and blistered, her eyes staring up towards the ceiling…lifeless.

                “Jasper…I won’t lie, he isn’t doing so well. All he has been doing on his free time is drinking, if he isn’t out patrolling he is in the diner till he passes out.” A choked sob escaped through my throat at the thought of my friend suffering because of me.

                “I’m just gonna get my food and leave…I don’t want to sit and chat.”

                “Clarke-“

                “No Bellamy…please…I know you mean well but…I need time and so does Jasper, I don’t even know how the others feel about what I’ve done since I’ve been in my own world for the past couple of days.”

                “They don’t think badly of you Clarke, I don’t think badly of you. I saw you fight your hardest to try and get us to safety, to make sure that none of us died. I saw you sacrifice so much; your own sanity, innocence, well-being…” He trailed off as his voice wavered slightly. I know he was lying when there was hesitation in his voice. When he would shuffle on his feet and rub the back of his neck in nervousness.

                “I’ll get my food, I’ll eat…but I’m not going to talk to anybody.” With that I continued walking into the cold. This was probably the first time since we got back from the battle that I’ve been inside the Ark. I couldn’t help that my eyes started to wander. There was vast improvements added to adjust the Ark to its new and ever changing environment.

                Added panels were against the walls to protect them from the upcoming winter, tents were set up around the free space that was left and finally the added new farms for us to grow our own food for the first time…it’s not much given that so far the people are all moving rubble and lifting the soil but it’s a start. I sighed when I noticed that the few people around the halls started to shuffle away from me.

      This was another thing that started happening. The very first night when everyone got back they started to act around me differently. I first noticed when I went to sit down by a campfire, it was freezing and the simple jacket I had on wasn't helping to keep the cold out. Shivering and my teeth chattering I staggered towards the closest fire. The only thing on my mind was trying to get my fingers warm, they were starting to sting and I couldn't take it anymore just walking towards the heat source seemed like an hour long trek through the forest. It also didn't help my situation with the wind smacking me and making my nose wet and my face feel numb.

      Finally though I sat down on the only empty seat left on the log. I briefly noticed the adults around me because my main goal was to get warmth back into my body. I stuck my hands as close as they can get to the flames without burning my skin off, my breathing was quick and labored from practically running to this spot. Once I started feeling my fingers and face again I took a deep relieved sigh and looked around.

      Those eyes…I couldn't believe those eyes were staring at me. The adults held this certain edge too them, a hardness that used to be directed at the Grounders and before we knew they existed, before we were on the ground they were directed at the 100 prisoners. Now though…not only was the hardness there but there was also the fear. They were scared of me! Me of all people! I Clarke Griffin…the one who sacrificed so much to get them to safety and have peace. As I looked around my environment they were trying to get as far away from me as they possibly could without being noticed by me, especially the two men I sat by. They weren't overly huge…I say average, more than likely muscle from trying to lift the soil from the ground. They could both easily take me down if they wanted too. Instead they were at the very edges of the log, one cheek hanging off.

      I looked down between my knees trying to hold back the hurt I felt. How could they be afraid of me? Just a couple of days ago they were looking towards me for answers, for hope to get them out of the situation that we were thrust upon. They were looking to me as if I was the Chancellor now…I wasn't though…I was only the link between the Grounders and Skaikru in having peace. I was the white flag for them to happily wave around.

      That's when I heard the whispers. At first it just seemed like they resumed whatever they were discussing before I came but if I focused I heard what they were talking about. They weren't as quiet as they thought.

      “Did you see what she did in Mount Weather?”

      “Yeah I was there to take the bodies out…it still gives me nightmares.”

      “She didn't even save the children.”

      “Maybe she's always wanted to do that…maybe deep down she's like a Grounder…a savage.”

      “Dr. Griffins daughter!? No…that would kill her knowing her daughter is nothing more than a murderer.”

      “Well she was a part of the prisoners…maybe they all are like this…”

      “How though? They are just kids?”

      “Kids that had to do God knows what to survive down here before we came. Maybe killing came easy to them now.”

      “Jesus…so they are monsters.”

      “We should lock them away like we did on the Ark. Keep them behind bars a key.”

      “We should tell the Chancellor.”

      Since that day more and more people started to avoid me, some giving me dirty looks and others just downright shoving me if possible. The ones who did were the parents who lost their children, the first to die down here under my leadership. They saw me and thought that I was the reason their children weren't here with them today…maybe they are right…if I hadn't have taken charge, maybe; just maybe their kids will be with them now. Maybe we wouldn't have been taken by the mountain men and we would still be at the dropship. All this what ifs though isn't helping anybody…especially me. What's done is done.

      When I made it to the cafeteria or eating area Bellamy pointed to where the others were. “See…everyone's eating together…come sit with us.” Raven was hunched over rubbing her injured leg, her face held that same defiant look but there was a hint of sadness in it. More than likely from missing Finn.

      Next to her right was Octavia…she wore her Grounder gear and face paint on, her hard steely look was directed at the food in front of her. It was untouched. Murphy was then besides her…he was fiddling with a broken radio, he didn't seem too interested in the piece. My heart clenched at seeing him. I ordered him to let me be able to flood the floor with radiation…to be able to pull the lever and kill everyone. I shouldn't have forced his hand in it.

      I looked back at Bellamy. “Where are the others?”

      “More than likely on patrol or still healing.” I nodded going in the opposite direction and picking up a tray.

      “They will be happy to know that you’re eating again. Raven has been worried sick about your health. She even said once, ‘If Griffin manages to be lighter than me I'll pound her face in with food!’” Bellamy chuckled as he picked up a potato and other various vegetables.

      I couldn't respond only picking up what I knew I would be able to munch down slowly. A small thin slice of deer meat, carrots and a potato. Again I noticed everyone was veering away from me, even in the line. The cafeteria was set up with the table being in the middle and the food all along the four walls. We will be able to pick and choose what we wish to eat from the bins holding the contents.

      The people ahead of me were rushing to get their items and quickly heading to the farthest table available. I sighed grabbing a beaten up fork and knife.

      “Don't pay any attention to them Clarke…they don't understand what we had to go through. What we've seen.”

      “I appreciate your concern Bell…I could handle myself on what others think of me.” I was about to face him, to tell him that I was going outside to eat. That was about the moment though…that the demons started up again. I was doing so well too…but no…Bellamys’ face was covered in blisters and his eyes red with blood.

      I gasped taking a step back and immediately looked down towards my boots. I could feel all of the dead surrounding me, rationally I know they aren't literally around me but I could feel their presence...their souls…haunted by what I've done. I couldn't look up fearing I would see the innocents I've killed. Seeing Bellamy look so much like Maya. Why now? Why here of all places!? I felt them closing in around me…I couldn't breath as I felt them start to suffocate me.

      “Clarke?”

      I shook my head, my knuckles turning white from gripping the tray so hard. I couldn't answer Bell, I couldn't look up at him to see that mangled familiar face I've killed.

      “I-I can't be here…” I gasped out turning around about to storm out of the room. It became too small…the walls felt like they were going to enclose around me like a cage. Trapped forever.

       Suddenly the tray wasn't in my hands anymore, a loud clang rang throughout the room as my food and tray hit the ground. I blinked looking at my empty hands and then the boots in front of my own.

      “Jasper!! What the hell man!” Bellamy’s boots came up next to mine. My whole body seized as I now knew who was in front of me.

      “What's going on!?” Raven…I closed my eyes as everyone was now focusing on us. I heard shuffling to my right and turn my eyes to see every one of my friends that was at the table standing.

      “Jasper calm down…” Monty moved forward a bit towards his best friend.

      “How can I be calm? When the murderer of my love is standing in front of me? The killer of the mountain?”

       “Jasper shut up!?” I flinched as the truth finally came out from Jasper. He was right…I was-am a murderer. Closing my eyes I took deep breaths to calm my beating heart. Flashes of the dead rang throughout my head. The commotion from outside continued to get louder and louder but I stayed rooted too my spot. Unable to focus on anything but this feeling, the feeling of being backed against a corner and not having any power to fight back. More feet came into my vision but these were black shadows. Instead of facing Jasper they were facing me.

      “Why are you defending her!? She's a murderer! She's killed hundreds and yet you’re standing by her side acting like nothing has happened!” My eyes watered even more when little black feet started to appear.

      “Jasper your drunk….go and get some sleep.”

      “You shut up Monty! In my eyes you’re just as guilty as Clarke! You knew Maya! Yet you stabbed her in the back!”

       “Ok that's enough everyone calm down!” Octavia suddenly came between all of us and pushed some of us away from each other.

       “All of you are defending her as if she's the innocent one!”

       I couldn't take it anymore, everyone was defending me and here I was just standing like a fool. I clenched my teeth as the tears finally fell down my cheeks.

      “All of us aren't innocent Jasper!” Silence fell the room as my voice carried throughout the ark. “You think I wanted to kill Maya! To kill Dante and Cage!? All those innocent children!?” My eyes finally looked up towards him, pained filled eyes meeting my own along with the hundreds of shadows with blood red eyes running down their faces. “You think I wanted to become the leader! To make the choices?! You think I wanted my own mother to send me down here to my death? To be the test subject for the adults to find out if Earth is habitable or not? Tell me what I should've done! Tell me what I could've done to save every one of our people that was being strapped to the tables and having their bone marrow taken out of them! While at the same time saving everyone in the mountain! Which one would you have chosen? The people you grew up with? The people who you knew your entire life? Or the people in the mountain? The ones that wanted to kill us for their own needs and wants? ” My eyes narrowed in anger, panting from my voice being overly used at a high pitch. The shadows moved past Jasper, some even going through him, of course I was the only one to see them. My demons. They reached out towards me barely grazing my body with their fingertips.

       Silence fell the room as Jasper glared at me with the greatest anger I have ever seen in him. His eyes were watery and he smelled of pure alcohol. I looked around seeing Monty starring at his best friend helplessly, Raven looking at me with those damn knowing eyes of hers, Octavia looked like she didn't give a damn and finally Bellamy was staring at me in pure shock.

      “I'm done here….I knew I shouldn't have stayed…” My voice died out on the last couple of words and I shoved Jasper aside when he didn't let me through the first time. Without looking back I also knew those damn demons followed.

* * *

 

      “Abby…” Marcus stepped into the council room, his hands behind his back. They were just in here about two hours ago, discussing the need to gather supplies and to handle the wounded. Abby placed the glass tablet down on the table looking up at Marcus. “There's been an incident concerning Clarke. Jasper finally confronted her today.”

       “Was she hurt?”

       “No don't worry…” Abby started to limp over towards the door but Marcus stepped in front of her, placing a solid hand on her shoulder. “Clarke is fine no one harmed her.”

       “Well what happened?”

       “Jasper just lost his temper when Clarke came into the dining hall to get some food. He was obviously drinking and…”

      “So words were traded not blows?”

      “Yes but Clarke said some things to Jasper….that had me thinking.”

       “What has she said?” Abby pulled up a chair to relieve the ache in her thigh. It throbbed all day and left no relief…she knew it would be a good 2-3 weeks before the pain went away and she was able to work normally. Marcus let Abby get herself situated before telling her what was voiced by Clarke. He knew that what Clarke said would hurt Abby much more than a drill ever would.

* * *

 

         I don't know for how long I cried, how long I stayed curled up into a ball in the corner of my room. Seeing Jasper today and all of my friends just sent the demons into a frenzy…they couldn't wait to show me how much they were in pain from my actions. Showing the blood in their eyes, the blisters. My stomach lurched as I dry heaved smelling the burnt flesh in the air. I haven't eaten at all today but it felt like there was this base in my stomach wanting to be let out.

        Feeling like I was on fire I quickly shred my jacket off angrily and threw it towards the other side of my room. When I first came to this camp I was surprised to find that my room that I grew up in actually was still intact…minus the books and drawings of course but the room itself looked like nothing happened. If I stayed in here long enough I could truly believe for a second that I was still in space and that any minute now my father would come through the door with a smile on his face.

         I cried as the jacket slammed against the wall farthest from the door. When my forehead was just about to meet my knees I heard a loud clank hit the floor. A jacket doesn't make a loud noise, a thud yes, but not as if the thing was made out of metal itself. Curiosity got the better of me and I looked up now seeing a hole as to where the panel used to be. My jacket must've pushed it loose.

       Throughout the entirety of my life I have never seen that panel come off before. Slowly I stood up and wiped my tears away. Maybe it was just an old panel coming off…or maybe it finally needed that little push to break...rolling my eyes I slowly bent down since it was close to my chest.

_‘A safe? Why did we have a safe?’_ The metal was a darker grey than the surrounding walls around the Ark. Instead of the usual thumb print styles for security this one was old fashion. The knob was a faded red with the numbers in white ranging from 0 to 60.

      Sadly the knob broke and the door was partially open. Possibly from its decent down from space. The crash must’ve broken it.  “Must be one of dad’s old tricks. He was sometimes a bit paranoid.” It was dark inside so I grabbed the nearest flashlight and held it up in place. The light slowly gave way to how big it actually was. Widening my eyes in surprise I stuck my whole arm inside and grabbed the first thing my fingertips brushed up against, slowly pulling it out.

        “A box?” It was made from cherry wood, with intricate tribal designs that I saw in some books I've read. The designs were a lighter color of wood…surrounding the edges with sharp points and smooth circles. In the middle of the lid was that of a creature, it seemed so familiar, like I've seen it before but couldn't fully place where. The box itself was big, as long as my forearm and six inches deep.

        “Clarke are you in here?” Mothers’ voice rang from the door and I quickly put everything back where it was. Something was telling me to keep this hidden. Even from my own mother. Coming back to reality was a bitch, I sighed once everything looked normal.

       “Yeah mom come in.”

       “Hey sweetheart. How are you?”

       Slowly sinking into the bed I looked up at my mother. Before we came down to earth, her hair was more controlled, skin always clean and it never failed that she would always smell of vanilla. Now though the hardships of this year are taking a toll on her. Hair was frazzled, no matter how many times she brushed it, her once flawless skin was marked by the earth with dirt, dried by the sun. It made me start wondering how I looked…was I marked and changed by the earth. Of course I was…what silly question is that?

      “I'm fine…just tired.”

      “Clarke I birthed you…I know when something is up.” I knew my mother wasn't going to stop questioning me, she always did this. “So please tell me what is bothering you?”

      “I'd rather not talk about it…”

      “Clarke…eventually I will figure out whatever is going on…so it's better if you just tell me now.”

      Back on the Ark my mother was on the Council, she would guide and give her opinions to Jaha, to help him with difficult decisions. When I was younger I would always go to my mother for advice. Eventually though my glamor for her faded when I started to see the weight of her decisions affected everybody. Especially when it came down to my father…and me.

       “Just like how you've found out about father?” She stiffened. “How you ratted him out to Jaha and he was executed?” I laughed mockingly and leaned back against the wall. The anger came from nowhere but alas it flared throughout my body like gasoline being ignited.

      “Clarke we will not discuss this again…I told you I did what I thought was right…so did your father.” She sighed as her shoulders sagged. The weight of her decisions and responsibilities now showing the affect it’s having on her. “I can by to tell you some grave news….I tried to fight them…to reason with them…we lost so much already.”

      My eyes narrowed as my mother looked up at me with saddened eyes. “What do you mean?”

      “The council and I have been talking in secret these past couple of days….about our survival, the possible outcome of an attack, and…the survivors of the 100.”

      “Why are you talking about this too me? If it's a secret council meeting then keep it a secret…I'm not a leader anymore…you made sure of that.” I spat out turning to look away from her.

      “Clarke the reason I am talking to you about this is because you were a leader to the group of children down here…you saved them from countless deaths….the council doesn't see it this way…they see you as a child still, I see you as my little girl still.”

       “Just tell me whatever you’re going to tell me.” Annoyance filtered in through my voice and my mothers’ eyes got sadder.

       “For the remaining hundred….they are going to hold trials….”

      “T-Trails? What for?! Jaha told us we would be liberated from our crimes! Why would we need trials still?” My body rang with anger as I stiffly stood up. “Don't they see that we’ve been through enough? That we've seen our friends die! That we had to handle situations that were meant for the adults! You sent us down here!”

      “Clarke calm down I know how unfair this is to all of you, Kane and I fought against the other members but we couldn’t be heard with what our people were telling us.”

       “What do you mean?”

        “The people anonymously gave us reports about being weary of the children we sent down here. They feel unsafe around all of you.”

         “Unsafe?! When we did most of the work to get them safely down here!”

          “Clarke please…” Mother raised her hands. “Kane and I tried our hardest to point out all these things to the Council. They still wish to hold the trials. That is the reason why they are even taking place, they were actually considering just tossing all of you in the sky boxes again….your trail is coming up first…because you were their leader.” I gasped and collapsed onto the bed. No matter how much I fought here on the ground to find peace….no matter how many times I talked, argued, reasoned with anyone. I always ended up having to fight more….or sacrifice myself more. I was tired…physically…emotionally and mentally…I can't even stand anymore. I stared at the ground between my feet blankly. How much more do I need to give in order for me to have one day…one day…of complete peace.

      “The people Clark…they are scared of all of you….”

      “I've heard them...what about you? Are you afraid of your own daughter?” I looked up my own blue eyes matching her auburn ones. They widened for a split second.

      “Clarke I could never be afraid of you…”

      “But….”

      “But, I do question some things that you have done. I do question if I have the same daughter, if you are my Clarke and not someone imitating her.”

      My thoughts whirled at that. How can she say that I'm not her daughter? She raised me, didn't she say that herself?

      “I only came over to tell you that your trial will be coming soon, we will tell each of the remaining hundred in the next Ark meeting. That will be in 1 week. Afterwards your trial will come two days prior.” She knelt down in front of me grabbing my knees in her hands. “I will do everything I can to make your trial end swiftly…and have a judgment that is not as cruel as the others.”

      “No.”

      “Clarke you’re my daughter and the only one I have left to care for. Please just listen to me for once.”

      “The last time I did that….father got killed.” I stood up roughly making her stumble back up into a standing position. “I will receive whatever punishment is given to me but know this…we…do not deserve this after all we have done for all of you.” Before she can say anything else back I stormed out of my room. Heading to the only spot I knew no one would bother me.

* * *

 

      “Damnit…w-why did I just leave like that without my fucking jacket!” My teeth clattered violently against each other as my hands where shoved underneath my arms, my thin tank top offering no protection from the cold. Winter was coming. We are not prepared for it. I'm not prepared for it.

       When we were up in space, we were surrounded by the cold. The blackness of space provided no comfort of heat, there were times when the power unit would go down. Along with it the heat it provided. When I was little…I’d say 7…I was walking down the hall to my parents room after school. That was when the power outage ran throughout the Ark. The walk from school to my place was a good 30 mins. Everyone around me ran to find blankets, extra clothing, anything to give relief from this cold.

       By the time I made it back no one was home. I expected that much. Mother was a doctor and more than likely her Infirmary was held up by patients who had the starting effects of hyperthermia. Father was more than likely working on a way to fix the Arks generators to get power back online. That night I have never felt colder than ever…I took all the blankets that were in our shared rooms, wrapped myself in them as tight as I could. Even then...for the next 3 hours I couldn't feel anything but the numbness and the cold. Once my body found the spot where it was deemed comfortable enough I stayed rooted. The blankets offered little protection from spaces’ freezing temperatures. I was scared though that if I moved the air would leak in and suck any heat that I was able to keep onto. My eyes never left the window, waiting for the moment when Earth would come into view. It was my favorite hour. At 7 o'clock Earths beautiful waters would block up the entire window, its clouds covering some of its vastness. The green lands…oh how I wished to feel, smell and see all the wonders Earth had to offer. That was my last thought before I succumb to space instead…not the warmth of Earth.

      My father eventually came home and immediately helped me, placing me next to the vents and himself. He told me once that if he wouldn't have rushed home as quickly as he did when he realized I wasn't with mom, I could’ve lost all my fingers and toes…or worse.

      This cold…has nothing against the vast blackness. Up there…there was no promise of heat. Down here though…I know the sun will come up eventually and give me the heat I so desire. As I trek through the open lands from the Arks and the gates I saw my spot has already been taken. I sighed seeing none other than Octavia standing there. Her back was too me along with her sword that was strapped across her back. Her leather jacket shined in the moonlight, dark blue jeans streak with grass stains and mud. The same went for her smilitary styled boots.

      I stopped about 10 feet from her. I couldn't decide where else to go. Mother was more than likely still in my room, Octavia was in my only safe spot free from others. There was nowhere else I can go. I sighed and began to turn around and find another empty place, if I could find one.

      “What do you do when you’re standing here?” Octavia's voice halted my movements. “Do you just stare out into the trees? Do you take into detail each tree every day until you’ve memorized each and every bark pattern?” I turned around noticing that her head was tilted to the side. The Blake siblings each have similar black hair, hers reached the middle of her shoulder blades with the traditional Grounder hair style. Braids woven into her temple and outwards, towards the back of her head.

      I stayed silent not knowing if she truly wanted an answer from me or was only voicing her thoughts. After a few minutes I responded back when she didn't give any indication that she was going to continue her questions. “I just…think deeply upon my actions…rethink what could've happen if I done something differently.” I rubbed my arms, still keeping them crossed. “Or just…remember the past.”

      “What actions do you regret the most? Wished you would've changed?”

      “I think you should ask what actions I don't regret…that would be a much shorter list.” My breaths came out as white plumes of smoke from the beginnings of winter weather. “I learned…when it comes to being a leader there is much to consider. But one key point for all leaders stay the same. Protect your people…at all costs.”

      “There is something else most leaders don't consider as well.” Octavia turned around. Her eyes guarded heavily not giving any emotion. “You all are so worried about protecting the people…you forget that those very same actions hurt them. Makes them doubt their own leader. If I were you I would regret one very big action.”

      “If this whole conversation is about Mount-“

      “It's not about that damn mountain….in my eyes you brought justice to hundreds of innocents who bleed out, brought justice to generations of family members who lost loved ones in that damn rock. No…I'm talking about Ton DC.” Octavia's eyes suddenly flashed in anger. “You knew from Bell that the missile was coming, where its target was. You raced down here like the Devils gate was coming after you. Then you and the great Commander walked into that tent and never came out.” The whole time she talked her feet propelled her towards me. “You left us there to die. You didn't even warn your own mother, me! Your friend! You just left.” She scoffed now standing a foot away from me her eyes clearly showing their hatred towards me.

      I wanted to retort back…to deny that I wanted to stay and get everyone out of there. To lead everyone to safety. I couldn't though…because I didn't do that. My choices are in the past…I can't undo them. No matter how hard I wished to do so. I killed all those people in the village…I hurt my own people. It was to insure their own safety though, if the Mountain Men knew we were running from a missile…they would know we had a spy amongst them. Bellamy was our spy.

      Octavia is hurting still from my choice. She needed to know why I did it, why I just left. “Octavia…”

      “Don't you dare say that it was for our benefit…don't you dare say that you had no other choice!”

       “I'm not gonna try and ask for your forgiveness, that I know I must earn back from you. All I can say is…I've made my choice, yes, there are times where…I rethink on my actions…wished many times if I can lower the death count. That's a fools dream though. In this life, you have one chance to live, that also means one chance to make your decisions. Once it's been done…no one can undo the past.”

      She didn't say anything, just kept staring at me with those hated eyes of hers. “All I can say now is, I'm sorry. I did it to protect your brother. To give a future to our people. Yes, like you said…my actions also hurt the people I try so hard to protect from any harm. If I would've gave any warning…then the people in the mountain would've known right then and there that your brother was spying for us.” I took a deep breath to calm my beating heart. The air around us changed, the darkness of the night started to take shape. “No matter how hard I try…I can't protect everyone. I protected as much people as I could…saved as much as I could. That's all I can do. If you still hate me, then ok. I won't beg for your forgiveness, won't force you to understand all my choices. Just give you my story and hope you'll see…what I had to do. Just like I would need to at the trials.” I whispered that last sentence out but because I was so close to Octavia she heard it clearly.

      I nodded as my own anger started to show when her eyes turned dubiously towards me. “The great council has decided we…the prisoners on the Ark. Must stand trial for our actions back on space or down here…I do not know.”

      There was silence, complete and utter silence from Octavia. Suddenly, “They can't keep dictating us! Like we are some pawns on a chest board!” I flinched at how loud her voice seemed compared to the quietness of the night. Her face red hot with fury while her hands tried to find something to grasped onto. A neck perhaps? “They can't float us down here! So what are they gonna do huh? Hang us? Shot us? Lock us up again?” She shoved me, hard. I blinked in shock when I stumbled back a few steps. _‘Why push me?’_

      “I don’t know…my own mother told me that I would be first because I led all of you.” I looked down at my worn boots and sighed. “Whatever they decide for me…I’m just gonna agree.”

      “So that’s it then huh? You don’t care about us anymore? You’ve done your part and now you’re done?”

      “Octavia-“

      “No! Shut up and listen to me Clarke! I hate you for some of the choices you’ve made…I hate you for leaving us behind at Ton DC. You think the Commander thought, ‘Fuck it! I think I’ll not lead my people for today.’ No!”

      “Don’t you dare talk to me about the Commander, Octavia! I know who she is! She left me at that god damn mountain without as much as a goodbye-” I felt it then, my face showing its astonishment at what Octavia was trying to get at. Her trying to get me to know the pain she is feeling.

      Her arms were crossed now as she smirked angrily towards me. “Exactly, all that anger you’re feeling towards the Commander. Is the same anger I feel towards you, hell Jasper is probably even angrier than I am! I don’t blame him though.” With a final scoff my way she shoved past me. “Have fun brooding under the stars! You’re good at that.”

      The cold suddenly came back making me shiver as I cried to myself. Wrapping my arms around my body as I looked up seeing them again. “Please leave me alone. I had enough today.” But my prayers won’t be answered that night. They were only a foot away from me, every time I moved they took steps back to give me that space.

      I once again took my spot by the fence, not caring about my welfare anymore or the cold. I decided right then and there to allow whatever was going to come at me. Whatever the Council members decided I wouldn’t fight them.

      My eyes returned to the forest. The bright lights scanned the perimeter illuminating the shadows to reveal whatever they hid. Staring blankly at the trees my mind began to wander again. To the possibilities of these trials. Where would they lead? Would we be locked up again? Forced to be in chains? Or banished?

      Octavia was right though…I’m no leader. My people hate or fear me, possibly both. My own mother doesn’t know who I am anymore and even my friends have given up on me. It’s only been three days, imagine by the end of the week. What would Jasper do? If he continues to see me? What would my mother do if she continues to see me here? Octavia already told me she hates my guts. Bellamy…even though he is trying his hardest not to let it get to him…is scared of me. Monty and Raven are the only possible two who could still be my friends. Still…two out of how many people?

      I couldn’t stay here. This realization alone hit me hard. I knew in the beginning I couldn’t stay but I did…why? I couldn’t survive out there on my own. Do I even deserve to survive? Do I deserve to be here anymore? No…my people gave me that answer.

      So I’ll leave…first thing in the morning. Still though I couldn’t leave knowing that the trials are going to take place for my friends. They’ve done nothing wrong except follow my orders. I blinked as a small flutter hit my stomach and for the first time since I’ve stepped foot out of the dropship I smiled.

      “Octavia…maybe I can be a leader one more time…and do the right thing for everybody this time and not leave with missile over your heads.” I looked up at the stars, tears rushing down my cheeks as a shooting star flew across the sky.

** Flashback **

_‘Daddy look! A falling star!’ I gripped my father’s hair on top of his head looking out the window into the vast space._

_‘Make a wish sweetheart!’_

_‘I wish I could have a pet!’_

_‘A pet!’ My father laughed. He had those types of laughs that you couldn’t help but smile or join him. ‘Well what kind do you want?’_

_‘Mmm! A horsy! No a dog!’ He continued to laugh and slowly placed me on the ground._

_‘Daddy will make sure to get you both.’_

_‘Really!?’ He nodded his blue eyes twinkling with love towards me and ruffled my hair. ‘Daddy! Stop!’_

_‘You’re my Little Dove!’_

_‘What’s a dove daddy?’_

_‘It’s a type of bird sweetheart. They are all white and very beautiful and pure. They fly high in the sky with great speed!’ He suddenly picked me up and started to make noises as if air was swooshing by us. I laughed and raised my arms up in the air as he flew me around the hallways, people stopped and smiled towards us._

_‘That’s my new wish daddy!’ I said when he stopped and placed me on the ground in front of our room._

_‘What’s that Little Dove?’_

_‘I want to fly!’_

_‘Oh you want to fly? With the big fluffy clouds and other flying animals?’_

_‘Yeah! Eagles, the big ones! Oh! Cranes!’ I continued to list off as many birds as I can before my dad placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned in close towards me._

_‘Do you know about the secret animals that fly? The most fastest and strongest of them?’_

_‘Professor Pike told us all of them though daddy…there’s more!?’_

_He nodded and looked around playfully to make sure no one was listening and looked at me dead in the eyes. ‘There’s Griffons! Phoenix’s, Pegasus and finally daddies’ favorite!’_

_‘What is it?!’ He smiled widely and tapped my forehead._

** End Flashback **

_‘Dragons!’_ I smiled looking back down from the sky and to the woods as fathers voice rang through my head. He always kept me smiling, no matter if I had a bad day. He was always there for me and would give me his shoulder to cry on. If he were still here…he would most likely say, _‘Little Dove you tried your hardest and that’s all I can ask for. You did your best.’_

      Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked down at his watch. The one he gave me before they floated him out to space. He always wore it, every day. After almost 200 years it’s still ticking. He would always look at it every hour then look around the room with a big smile on his face when his eyes landed on me.

      After that day we would always play Princess and the Dragon. Hence why everyone calls me Princess now. Father would always call it out from the crowd to try and find me. _‘Princess! The big dragon is going to find you!’_

      Dragon…dragon?

     “Dragon!” I spun around now remembering why the animal on the wooden box looked so familiar. It was a dragon! I ran back to the Ark hoping to find any semblance of my father in that box. Hoping to find some form of peace in this cruel world because right now, father is the only one who I knew wouldn’t turn his back on me. If this wooden box would help keep my demons away…would help me be sane then I know my father will always be with me through that box.


	2. The Living are Hungry

** The Living Are Hungry **

                “You got to be kidding me!” The box was helplessly thrown against the nearest table top as I paced the room. “Stupid thing won’t open!” I sighed running my hands through my hair in complete frustration. The box didn’t have any latch or locking mechanism that I could see, from a glance I thought it was just easy to lift the lid up but no that wouldn’t budge even an inch. “This day just isn’t going well for me at all.”

                I sighed pushing the box a bit further on the table top and went to look through the safe again to see if there was anything else. A couple of minutes later the table was filled with countless documents and books, pictures and various small objects. “What is all this stuff dad?” I picked up a pile of papers. The Ark had very strict protocols on things from Earth. The reason we had tablets was because paper couldn’t be reused, it was highly flammable, and it only caused litter and clutter. Paper or books of any kind was strictly forbidden.

                Why would dad have this? His own wife was on the council seat. Why would he break protocol-no the laws of the Ark? The paper itself was incredibly worn. What was once pure white material was now an ugly brown, with a hint of yellow. What was even more confusing though was what was transcribed onto the sheets. It wasn’t English, nor any other language for that matter. Well any that I knew.

                The writing was strange, very strange. It was mostly dashed lines and constant dots above or below them, at times they overlapped or simply veered left or right. I couldn’t make heads or tails from this damn thing. No matter which way I turned it…I couldn’t transcribe what its saying. Sighing in defeat I looked at the other pamphlets. Again most of them had that language. Others though…various handwriting can be seen along the edges of the papers. Obviously from different people. _‘Matured at 1 year.’ ‘Shape is well above average, stopped growing in incubation at 2 months.’ ‘Needs constant high heated temperatures.’_

                “What?” One segment though caught my eye. It was fathers’ handwriting, _‘Heated pipe was fixed below safe, checked box containments and everything is sound.’_ I blinked looking towards the box and continued looking through all the documents. It was obvious that during the crash most of the document’s got scattered together. The books were intact and so were the papers that were stapled together. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair frustrated at trying to figure out which loose papers went together.

                “Dad…what the hell is all this?” I couldn’t really figure it all out right now so I packed everything into a neat pile and looked around the room. It was battered and disheveled but I’ve seen this room my entire life and knew the layout like the back of my hand. I knew there was some loose wire in a cupboard and when I went to open I smiled seeing the constant wires nearly poking out. After I tied down the papers with the wire I grabbed the box and stuff both into a worn and beaten backpack I found lying around not being used. It was black with red zippers, an old logo was worn but can still be legible, _Jansport_. More than likely a popular brand back in the old world.

                With all of dad’s things in the bag I quickly left the room in search of my mom. I had to tell her to gather the council members. Hopefully to quell the trials for the remaining 100. They have been through enough and shouldn’t need to go through this. I quickly took a glance at my father’s watch. It read 7:45 so mom should still be at the clinic. The green straps were starting to show their age but after nearly 100 years I’d say it has done its job very well.

                I manage to bring my jacket this time but that still didn’t help with the cold hitting me when I left the Ark and made my way down the worn path to the clinic. Every now and then my eyes would wander the various tents spotting people doing their chores or trying to keep warm. Red eyes would also be among them, starring back at me. I tried my best to ignore them and kept walking. The clinic was a large tent due to how many occupants are inside and in need of help.

                Before I could push the flaps aside though Jackson nearly toppled me over. “I’m so sorry!” He grabbed my shoulders to keep me from falling when I had to stumble back. “Clarke? Are you ok?”

                “Yeah, Yeah I’m ok. Sorry about that.” Squatting down I grabbed the tablet that fell from his hands. “Here you go.”

                He nodded looking down at the electronic and grabbing it from me. Jackson had brown eyes with black hair, he wasn’t built like the other males around the Ark but that was probably because he is my mother’s assistant. “Thanks, are you looking for your mom?”

                “Yeah is she in the tent?” My hands were soon stuffed into the pockets of my jacket. They were starting to go numb.

                “Yeah she’s just taking inventory on our medical supply for tomorrow.”

                “What’s going on tomorrow?”

                “The council wants to know how we stand on supplies. They are going to decide if we need to send people out for a couple of months to gather more.”

                “Oh I see, how does it look?”

                He merely shook his head, “Not so well, the supplies we have could only last us for another month, if we push it maybe three.”

                “That doesn’t take into account about the future patients does it?”

                “No…the food supply is in worse condition than us, water we are ok on thanks to the river we landed by.” As he was talking he was flicking through his tablet. “The people they placed on duty for tailoring says that none of the materials we have can make more clothing. So winter is going to be a big challenge.”

                “Jackson winter is going to kill nearly half the people here…we are not prepared at all.”

                “No but I’m having hope that the council will find a solution.” I sighed rubbing my temples as my brain started working on trying to figure out a problem to help dwindle the kill ratio. “Are you well Clarke?”

                “Hmmm?” Jackson was soon in doctor mode as he checked my eyes and vitals. “Jackson I’m fine.”

                “You don’t look it, have you been sleeping?”

                “It’s hard to fall asleep but I honestly only get about 3 hours’ worth of sleep.”

                “I can tell by your eyes, they are bloodshot and have bags under them.”

                “Jackson…”

                “Yeah?”

                “Never tell that to a lady that you’re trying to get with ok?” I smiled a bit as he seemed a bit shocked before his cheeks turned red and he nodded. Jackson and I go way back, ever since he started working with my mom he and I would always chat about mundane things when the clinic center was slow back on the Ark. He became a bit like my older brother at times when I would come crying to my mother and instead Jackson would be there.

                “I’ll try and keep that in mind but please Clarke try to sleep more often.”

                “I will, may I?” I pointed to the flaps and he nodded pulling them aside for me. “Thanks.”

                “Your welcome, oh and Clarke one last thing please?” I stopped mid-way and gave Jackson my full attention. His eyes were down, “Your mom is under a lot of stress at the moment, especially with your trial coming up. She’s been worried nonstop about you. Can you please take it easy on her on whatever you’re going to talk about?”

                Another thing about Jackson, is that my mom become a second parental figure to him when his own mother died of a sickness that Doctor Abbigail couldn’t help with. So I nodded and quickly slipped inside. The tent held all the various cots that survived the crashed, many were held by sticks or duct tape. Most of them are being reused as tables or scrape metal. From what I can see 8 beds were filled up with moaning people. Most of them were from the battle a couple of days ago. Others that didn’t have as serious injuries were lying on the floor. Mother was across the tent checking a rack filled with medicine and bindings.

                She was wearing her usual blue lab coat, black pants and shoes. A grey top can be seen underneath the unbuttoned coat, her hair was pinned up away from her face and my father’s wedding ring hung around my mother’s neck. It was passed down from the very first Griffon on the Ark, from son to son, or daughter.

                Her own tablet was in her hand as she wrote things down. “What do I owe the pleasure of my daughter actually coming to see me?” She didn’t look up from what she was doing and I trudged down the aisle.

                “I wanted to talk to you…” I looked around the tent noticing that some of the patients that were actually conscious were listening in on our conversation. “In private please?”

                “I also wanted to talk to you. When I did I got a very cold reception.”

                “Well you caught me off guard of…the subject we were talking about. How do you expect me to react?”

                “Like my daughter would. She wouldn’t have let the temper get to her and she most definitely wouldn’t have raised her voice at her own mother.”

                “Times changed mom, the ground has changed everything in our lives. You shouldn’t expect-could you please put the damn tablet down and look at me!” I could now feel every patient’s eyes on us when I yelled at their doctor, my mother. She hadn’t even glanced at me when this conversation started and it started to upset me. My mother always did this when she felt like she was in the right. When she felt that she wasn’t wrong. Especially to father.

                “I gave you a chance already,” She did look up at me. “Instead all I got was a child throwing a tantrum about the past. We all make hard choices and those choices will haunt us for the rest of our days.” Her fingers gently caressed my father’s ring. “We all must move on though.”

                “So what? The trials are a way for moving on? Cause to me it seems as if the council is still holding grudges.” I was past being pleasant with my mom. She acts as if killing father was the noblest deed she could have ever done for us. I could give two shits if the patients start spreading rumors about the trails. The council can go to hill for all I care, my mother included.

                The tent was completely silent as my mother continued to fiddle with the ring, her mind elsewhere. “How else do you expect us to live out our new lives here? If we continued to live like we did up in space then we might as well create a rocket and fly on back. Going on trials, especially when you sent us to die, is not justifiable. Not in my book and not in the eyes of the remaining hundred that I had to lead. The council can go to the Hades torture pits for all I care. I’m not going to let this happen.”

                “How will you stop this? You’re not on the council, you can’t appeal for this. Once we decide what is best for our people then we must follow through with our decisions. That has always been the law for the past 100 years and now you try and fight what has kept us together?”

                “This hasn’t kept us together…it’s only put fear in everyone’s heart. Every little law that was committed we would get floated. Just like how you decided for father when he was only trying to do what was best for all of us. Like how you decided to float the Bellemy and Octavia’s mom, just for having a second child. That was beyond wrong.”

                “How do you know about the Blake case?”

                “Father told me and he agreed that it wasn’t the best course of action that you could’ve taken.”

                “I will not discuss this with you, what is done is done.”

                “Exactly the case I’m trying to make myself. What we have done in the past is in the past. It cannot be unchanged.”

                The expression on her face was pure rage. Her skin tone taking an unhealthy red color before she pointed to the ten flaps. “Get out…the trials are still taking place.”

                For a while we stood there starring at each other. Her heated eyes glaring into my own with disappointment. While my own were holding complete anger. We could’ve been starring at each other for ages, neither one of us wanting to let up until a patient coughed violently braking both of us out of our trance. Mother immediately went to the bed and I walked calmly out of the tent.

                “Your father would be disappointed in you Clarke…I know I am.”

                “To be honest…I don’t care anymore if you’re disappointed in me or not.”

* * *

 

                _‘You need to stop putting ideas into her head.’_

_‘She’s a child Abby. Children need to have an imagination and be able to explore what they have in their minds.’_

_‘She’s not a child she’s ten years old. Besides Pike says that she has a knack for the medical field. We need to start treating her like an adult and not a kid anymore. Especially with those wild stories you tell her of elves and orcs or god knows what else.’_

_‘Oh she loves those stories, you can’t expect me to stop. I love telling them to her as well.’ They were setting up the table for dinner tonight. They believed that I had left earlier to hang out with Wells and thought I would be back later but we canceled our play date._

_So here I was hearing my parents argue about my…mental well-fare._

_“Listen Jake I appreciate all these stories you’ve told her, even teaching her how to draw. Your family’s stories are great but there’s a time when it’s got to stop. When we were dating I thought your father was crazy because it sounded as if he actually believed all these fairy tales.”_

_“Those stories are my family’s culture Abigail. They helped to relieve so much stress from living up here in space. You can’t just make me stop, the stories are a part of who I am. Now through Clarke.”_

_“Well if you won’t stop then I’ll step in. whenever I hear you telling her a story I’ll take her to the clinic to hopefully get her interested in a field. To bring her back down to reality rather than this fantasy you’ve placed her in.”_

_“If it were a fantasy…where did all these stories and drawings come from?”_

* * *

 

                _Blackness, everywhere. It’s as if someone got a piece of paper and just drew charcoal over the entire page. No matter which way I turned there was no light. No sound besides the echo of my footsteps and the sound of my own breath._

_Just like space… “Hello?!” I screamed loudly. Hoping beyond anything to get a reply back._

_‘You’re the one who burned 300 of my men.’ That voice…it resonated throughout the darkness towards me from behind. It shook me to the core as it always did when the owner of that voice was directing it towards me, giving me their attention. ‘Deliver me the one who you call Finn. Our truce begins with his death.’_

_“Lexa!” I turned around and started sprinting towards the source. The darkness was becoming too much. I didn’t want to be back up in space again, I didn’t want to be alone again. Yes, Lexa betrayed me at the Mountain. Right now though that wasn’t going through my head, I just needed someone else to be here with me._

_Suddenly red eyes started to open up from all around me. The liquid dripping down, showing where their cheeks and jawlines are at. Revealing where their heads are located. The red would drip down onto the floor, echoing the splash. It made me quicken my pace, the eyes seemed more menacing here. As if the darkness gave them more strength, the resolve to finally get me._

_‘We are…what we are.’ The blood that was dripping from their eyes soon started to make its way towards me, the other lines of blood connecting to another and another. Until finally an entire river was behind me. My feet started to pick up the pace as the Grounder chant echoed through my head. ‘Jus drein, Jus daun!’_

_‘Blood must have blood!” Now the shadows started chanting them towards me but in English. When I looked behind me for a quick second, they were in front of the river. The red and black made the outline of the shadows appear and they were running as well. Chasing me._

_“Lexa! Help! Please!”_

_‘Victory stand on the back of sacrifice…you know that.’ Suddenly I saw another red spot in the distance. This time it was a sash. Lexa’s sash, her peoples way of showing everyone that she’s Heda. The Commander of the 12 clans. ‘To lead well you must make hard choices.’_

_The pounding behind me got closer, my legs were burning and I couldn’t help but think that I need to exercise some more. ‘That’s what it means to lead Clarke. The truth is we need to look in the eyes of our warriors and say “Go die for me”’_

_Lexa’s back was towards me, her left hand on her sword hilt. The sash blowing in the wind but there was no air to blow. ‘You were born for this Clarke, same as me.’_

_She turned around and her bright green eyes shown through the darkness capturing me in a daze. Those eyes that held strength and knowledge. Reminded me of everything that has happened between us. All those lines was exactly what she told me when we were trying to get into the mountain. When I doubted myself as a leader and all my decisions. All my anger directing towards her because she made me kill everyone in the mountain. She took her army and left me at the front door. So I had no choice but to kill and because of that I have now this horde of unrest souls chasing me, their blood wanting me to drown._

_‘You should come with me to the capital. Polis will change the way you think about us.’_

_“You lied! About everything!” She drew her sword when I was about a foot away from her. “You left me on the mountain to die!” Right when I was about to raise my hand to…do something I don’t know what I felt it. The cold. The shadows have grabbed my up righted wrist. “No!” The warm blood pooled around my ankles. More hands grabbed me pulling my deeper into their blood. “Let go!”_

_‘Not everyone…not you.’_

_“LEXA!!!”_

* * *

 

I bolted upright panting and threw the covers off of me. My legs were bare of any blood, the warmth gone. The cold from the hands still left tingles though. Sweat rolled down my body as I continued to try and catch my breath.

                “What the hell was that?” My limbs were slow to respond to me, it felt as if I actually ran. When I finally got myself in a sitting position on the edge of my bed I continued to collect myself. My body still continued to shake and after 30 mins I was finally able to gather myself.

                Today was the day where I will sentence myself. For all I have done. For all the lives I have taken. I will also make sure that the remaining hundred will be liberated from their crimes. I got up and went to my trunk that held my duffel bag I assembled after coming back from the clinic before I went to bed. It held various clothes and food. The weapons I created from the Ark’s broken metal fragments and a map of the area I still had from the dropship. Now though it had the villages of the grounders and of Camp Jaha. I slung it over my shoulder and went back over to my bed and rechecked the backpack that held father’s things. Once everything was in order I looked around my room for the last time.

                “Wish me luck dad…” The last click from the door closing echoed throughout the empty hallway as I made my way outside. The sun was barely making its way over the horizon. The beautiful orange and purple hues making me forget what is to come. Alas I had a job to do and I quickly got up the couple of steps that’s in the middle of the field that’s blocking the way from the entrance of the gate and the entrance of the Ark. What’s in the middle is a wooden deck. They made this recently for the purpose of the council to announce any news. When someone stands on this deck the people know to come to attention and listen to what needs to be said.

                I grabbed the closest chair and sat on the edge placing my bags down by my feet. The Ark was still asleep. The only ones outside are the guards and they were watching me while they made their rounds around the perimeter fence. It would be another hour or two before most of the people would wake so I decided to look through my father’s things some more. Thanks to that nightmare I had I needed something to take my mind off of it and I hoped father would be able to. Just how he did when he was alive.

                The pages still had more of the various handwritings from other people. I started noticing my father’s more and more the further I went through them. They were mostly talking about size…weight, color, and heat. That last one seemed to be the most important. Father expressed it himself on one margin. _‘Space is not on our side. The countless power outages are making it difficult to keep the specimen at its desired temperature.’_

                “Specimen?” At the last set of papers, these seem to be the most recent made. The usual language wasn’t inscribed. Instead it was the English alphabet but I still couldn’t make out what was being said. “Diist eruvos naram kent kos ahst yosel do ahst jok 100 yosel?” Each word I said made me over pronounce each letter or made me rolling my tongue. “That was only the first sentence of this 300 page book. Goodie…” I sighed rubbing my neck. “Seriously dad what is all this? What is this language? Well two I should say.” I looked over the next sentence and tried reading it out loud very slowly. “Klur fen na ram wah kos do ziin haal ko rivun nau verkiir do dovah.” I groaned and leaned my head back against the seat trying to pronounce each word over again slowly. “Fen….Fen….Fen….Verkiir…Verkiir…Dovah…Dovah.” I seriously needed to pay attention to those language classes mom signed me up for.

                “Clarke?” Oh great it’s Bell. I quickly packed everything back into my bag and looked up. Two three sets of eyes were looking at me. Bellamys, Ravens and the blood red ones. “What the hell are you doing up there?”

                “Oh you know just wanted to sit out here and get that nice tan that Raven has. I don’t like being the white girl anymore.” I leaned my head back as I saw a slight smirk adorn Ravens face.

                “Please Princess you can’t possibly replicate this beauty.” Raven was known throughout the Ark as the smartest and youngest mechanic they have ever seen. She passed every test with straight A’s and fixed every problem thrown her way like it wasn’t rochet science…when it was.

                “A girl can dream…” I sighed looking up at the now blue sky rolling by with white clouds.

                “What else are you going to try and copy? My beautiful face? My devilish charm or my brains?”

                “Let’s start with something not so ego like…the tan should be enough.” Raven chuckled as I heard Bellamys boots fall against the wood. I knew it was him because Raven can’t walk as well as she used to thanks to Murphy shooting her in the spine and nearly paralyzing the mechanic.

                “Ok Clarke, what’s on your mind?” I felt him shift besides me and I looked to my left to see him crouched down. His long black hair getting in the way of his eyes. For some reason it bothered me.

                “Well first…you need a haircut…badly.” Raven snorted and Bell playfully glared at both of us.

                “How do you think I get all the woman? I need my hair.”

                “You call those woman you take to your tent? I call them ‘OH GOD! WHAT MAMMOTH IS THAT?’”

                “Shut up Raven!” I smiled slightly when her hands were raised.

                “Seriously Griffin what’s up that you want the whole Ark to know?”

                “I’m guessing your sister didn’t tell you?” I looked back to the other Blake seeing only confusion enter his eyes and sighed. The cheerful mood dissipating quickly. “Let’s just say…I have had enough of the council…especially my mother. They decide what is best for us without even considering what we already sacrifice ourselves for.”

                “What’s going on with the council?” Raven hobbled over a step her chest barely hitting over the edge of the podium.

                “They want to hold trails for us…the remaining hundred for our crimes.”

                “Bullshit…Bull…Fucking…Shit.” I met Ravens heated glare and nodded.

                “It’s true...everyone who wasn’t sent down here first are afraid of us. They believe we are still the criminals we once were. Worse…well for me…murderers. So they wish to hold each and every one of us for trial. To appease the majority.”

                “Don’t they see what we’ve been through?”

                “Apparently not Raven…”Bell stood up and pushed his hair back from his face. One hand on his hip as he tried to think. “Well what are you going to do Clarke? Call them out on it? Voice out to the public? Remember what happen last time with Murphy…”

                “I won’t forget about Charlotte. That was all my fault and I’ll take the blame. I won’t take that route though.”

                “Well what are we going to do then?”

                “Not ‘we’ Raven…just me. I don’t want you guys a part of this. I don’t want you getting into more trouble because of my ideas. If they know that you even tried helping me and my plan didn’t work then both of your trails won’t go smoothly. So for once…just please for once I’m begging both of you to let me do this alone. Both of you have sacrificed so much for me already…” I nodded towards Raven whose eyes got misty. “All I’m asking out of the both of you is…for the last time have faith in me.”

                “Bellamy? What do you say?”

                “I say…hell no. Just like you said we have been through too much together. Until we have peace I’ll fight…by whatever means necessary. You have been a good leader to us Clarke. Hell a better one than I ever was. I always put myself and my sister before anybody. You on the other hand always placed your own people’s needs before yourself. This is how they repay you? Us?” His face was one of pure anger as he reached for the gun he didn’t have anymore. More and more people were waking up and say the three of us.

                “Bellamy is right Clarke…we are not going to let you go through this alone.” Raven placed her arms on the deck floor looking me straight in the eyes. “Some choices you have made…will be the hardest that no one would hopefully ever make again. Sometimes I questioned your sanity yes…but in the end I saw the truth of what you were trying to accomplish. In the end we all make sacrifices…your sanity…Bell’s manliness and my leg.”

                “What do you mean my manliness?”

                “We will talk about that later big boy calm down.”

                “You two seem to be the only ones who can sort of understand what’s going through my head. You sister doesn’t seem to think I was a good leader.”

                “Don’t worry I’ll talk to my sister.”

                “We both will.” Raven pointed a finger at him then at me. “We are all family now. You’re my brother and you’re my sister. Back then all I had was Finn but he turned out to…well he changed. Every one of the remaining hundred became family too me. I’ll be damned to let any one touch any of you.”

                I smiled feeling tears start to prick at my eyes and quickly wiped them away. “Thanks…both of you. I have to say the same back about you both. Besides the fact that you’re a pain in my ass,” I pointed to Bellamy who shrugged and then pointed to Raven, “And you’re the smartass, and your sister loves to grind me down a peg or two.”

                “Damn straight! My ass is just as smart as my head and beautiful.”

                “Ugh…Point made. Anyways…what I’m trying to say is…it’s because I care about you both that I don’t want you apart of it.” I raised my hand to stop them both from saying anything. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate it or anything…it’s just…I need-No I MUST do this on my own. I’ve been doing a lot of soul searching and thinking since the last battle. I’m not myself. I feel deep down that this must be done on my own or else it won’t work. If you both decide to jump in thin the council members will believe that I got both of you to side with me. They will believe I made you say...whatever it is you will say. No it must be from my own mouth. From my point of view and why we did what we did.”

                I looked both of them in the eye now. Most of the people started to gather around us and I noticed a few guards head inside the Ark. More than likely to gather the members of the Council. Bellamy and Raven seem to notice it as well and instantly stiffen seeing all the stares directed towards us. “Clarke…I don’t want you doing this on your own.”

                “Bellamy…please for once…let me.”

                “Bell for once let’s see what Clarke does. If it goes badly we will step in.”

                “You will absolutely not!”

                “Clarke! Don’t fight with me on this. We will give you the chance to do this alone but if it doesn’t end to my liking then…I’m stepping in with my one good leg.”

                “Nothing is to your liking…you’re a perfectionist.” I mumbled seeing the entire Ark now gathered around us. Octavia shoved her way through along with Monty. Jasper was way in the back glaring at me and was already drinking.

                “Exactly my point. See Bell no matter what we will step in.”

                “God damnit.” I groaned as Bell finally conceded and jumped down the podium. “Bell before you go.” He stopped as Raven stood to stand by Monty. “Can you bring your sister up here?” He was about to ask why but I quickly cut him off. “Please, before the members of the Council get here. I don’t have a lot of time.” He nodded and stood by his sister quickly whispering in her ear who glared at him then me. They looked like they were arguing and Bellamy was trying to get her to hear me out.

                I hope she will listen. I hope Bellamy and Raven will forgive me for what I’m about to do. I’m not even sure Octavia will go with my plan…but if she loves her brother and cares for him as much as I think she does then there’s no doubt in my mind that she will. Finally after what seemed like forever she stalked towards me. As she made it to my side I saw the first council member come out and noticed the gathered crowed before quickly speaking to the nearest guard who ran off.

                “What do you want?” She spat out crossing her arms.

                “Look, I don’t have a lot of time to explain myself and to say sorry to you. So please listen and don’t cut me off.” I looked from the entrance of the Ark to Octavia who glared down at me, her fingers turning white from digging into her arm.

                “Fine…”

                “I’m going to do something that could possibly prevent your trials…and I’m telling you my full plan because I trust you Octavia. You didn’t tell anyone about the bomb nor of me and the commander running. I don’t expect you to trust me as much as I trust you. Know that I see you as more than a friend…you became my best friend and sister, my best fighter as well. Better than Bellamy and hell even the guards.” She smiled…a small one at that. “I’m not a good leader…far from it. I know that to be the truth besides what Bellamy and Raven think or say to me. You are the only one who tells me the truth and I respect that. That’s why I trust you so much.” I nodded towards the forming council members and Octavia looked to where I was motioning. “I’m going to try and place myself in front of a gun for all of you. I’ll take the bullet so to speak. In doing so I don’t know what kind of punishment they will give me, the one I am aiming for is banishment…the worst case scenario being death.”

                When I looked back up to Octavia I can see her wall crumbling. I know all this front she pulls, this anger and coldness is just to protect herself. Deep down she is still the same Octavia from when we first landed. I knew right then and there that she still cares for me. “What I need for you to do…is to keep Bellamy and Raven out of it. As much as you can. I need you to make sure the council’s attention doesn’t stray from me. That they don’t focus on Raven or Bellamy because if they put their two cents into the conversation I’m sure the council won’t hesitate in delivering punishment towards them as well. I’m doing this…because I want to make sure that everyone who fought and died…everyone who survived deserves peace. You know as well as I that we all don’t deserve this.”

                “Neither do you Clarke.” Octavia’s eyes were pleading with me to not do this. As much as she hates me for my actions as a leader she still sees me as her sister. I looked over seeing the last member join the group. My mother who was staring up at me in shock. Before I can let her see my intentions through my eyes I looked back up at the sky.

                “I deserve some form of punishment for my sanity Octavia and you know that. Maybe not the punishment part….but my sanity is crumbling and I need something for it to hold onto…aiming around helplessly around the Ark isn’t helping me. Especially with all these useless tasks the council has us doing. So please…will you do this for me? Not as Clark your leader…but as Clarke…just Clarke?”

                They were moving towards us now. The guards flanking them as if I held a weapon or wanted to hurt them in any way. The group surrounding the deck slowly broke up a path for the council. They were halfway towards us before I heard an answer from Octavia.

                “I’ll do it Clarke. Please…don’t get yourself killed. I know I said some hurtful things-“ I stopped her rambling and placed a hand on her arm smiling sadly up at her. Our eyes communicated our thoughts and feelings and with one final squeeze on her arm she took the signal and quickly left to stand between Raven and Bellamy.

                “Clarke Griffin! What do you wish to speak to us about that demands everyone’s attention?” A council member slowly went up the steps. She was one of the newer ones elected to join them. She was from the lower working class representing them. At the moment I forgot her name. Her long brown hair reached down the middle of her back, worn shoes scraping the dock with her jeans sporting holes. She has on a faded red shirt and a long brown jacket that reached the floor.

                “I wish to have my trial a week earlier!” I spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear as murmurs starting going around. More than likely about everyone asking, what trials? “I wish to have everyone here bear witness to what I had to do. Why I did what I did and why none of the remaining hundred must endure these trials for they sacrificed everything for all of you.” Everyone was silent as I rang my voice clear. “What I wish for, is that my trial…will be the only trial! I will take every crime that has been committed from the hundred, I will explain my choices as being their leader! What I wish for in return, is that you let the children you sent down here to die alone! They deserve the peace more so than any of you!”

                Everyone was silent as the council member who stepped up stood beside me and looked to her other members who were silently discussing it between themselves. Finally after ten minutes of pure agony Kane stepped up and looked towards me in sorrow.

                “We the council members have decided…to have Clarke Griffin trial today! We will decide afterwards if her case is valued enough to expel the remaining hundred from their own trials and Clarke will receive their punishment in return!”

                “Then let us begun! In front of the entire Ark population!” Suddenly all eyes were on me…the living and the dead. Now the reality of what Lexa once told me in person and in my nightmare came to life as most of them were glares from the adults. The other sets were red and unblinking.

                _‘The dead are gone…the living are hungry.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....good bad? please let me know where I can improve on! All these chapter that I will be updating have already been finished and posted on Fanficiton.


	3. A New Life

** New Life **

When they announced that my trial would be held today – rather than next week like originally planned, the guards quickly assembled an area for the council to sit. All the while I was forced to face the angry mob that had congregated before me. My only protection from them being a solitary guard who stood rigid beside me.

        I could understand why they would feel anger towards me. I was after all the face they now associated with the deaths of their children. And I was alive when so many more were now buried in the ground not so far away from here. They ask the same question I ask myself everyday – why I am the one who gets to live when their children do not?

       The trial began soon after. Council member Eileen started the proceedings. Her long brown coat caught my eye more than once as the gentle breeze made it pool around her slim legs. How I wished the wind could carry me far away from this place like I was piece of weightless tumbleweed.

       My interrogation was thorough. Eileen took me back to the very beginning and to my time spent on the Ark. She questioned why I was apprehended and locked away for two years. I knew in that moment that there was more than met the eye here. Why would they need to ask that? They knew full well why I was imprisoned.

       Rather than speak my mind on the matter, I ground my teeth and explained - to not only her but the crowd as well, how my father had figured out that the oxygen system on the Ark was failing and how he thought everyone had a right to know. I told them how I defended his actions and how I was willing to support his plight. And it was that – a daughter simply wanting to help her father, which brought the councils wrath down upon us both.

       As my forceful words resounded around the field a few uneasy murmurs could be heard coming from the crowd. I received some sympathetic looks but nothing more than that. Eileen quickly shushed the crowd before levelling her hardened gaze back on me. I could tell just by that look alone that I had probably bit off more than I could chew. “What of Charlotte?” Eileen seethed.

      “Charlotte.” I choked.

      “Yes. What happened to her?”

      I swallowed thickly. This line of questioning was inevitable. The long list of people I had failed will be presented to me one by one and I will be forced to relive their last moments all over again. I knew it would happen. I am not naïve or stupid. They wanted answers. No _._ I thought as my eyes once more swept over the tense crowd before me. They _demanded_ answers.

      “She…” I faltered when the image of the little girl entered my mind. Her sandy blonde hair. Her grey sweater and baggy blue shirt. And her emerald green eyes so innocent and full of wonder. “She jumped off a cliff.” 

      Once more the crowd voiced their opinions and outraged cries rose into the air.

      “Are you saying that an eleven-year-old child committed suicide?” Eileen managed to say above the noise.

      “She was troubled.” I seethed as I looked down at my fisted hands. “Jaha floated her parents. After that she was understandably frightened of him. She had nobody to reassure her that she was safe. She was alone.”

       “Is that why she killed herself?” Eileen probed with a somewhat gentle tone to her voice now.

       “Yes and no,” I replied, “you sent her down here with his _son_. You could say that she was afraid of Wells because of who his father was when she killed him or you could call it vengeance.” I spit. My hands now fisted so tightly that my knuckles had begun to whiten to the point of pain.

       When I raised my head Eileen put her hand up to silence the crowd. They grew quiet immediately. Waiting on tenterhooks for her to speak. “I think we can all agree that what happened to Charlotte was unfortunate and we all express deep regret for the parts we played in her death.”

       I nodded my head in agreement. Eileen’s accusing eyes flickered to the council members behind me. It was in that brief moment of understanding that I saw it. The black shadow. I froze in fear. My heart hammering against my chest when I caught sight of its eyes boring into me.

       “We also heard that some sort of infection hit the camp?” I heard Eileen ask from what felt like miles away. I was mesmerised not only out of fear of thing but at the sheer beauty of it.

       I forced myself to look away and levelled my gaze back on the woman, “They used a boy as a biological weapon. They poisoned him before sending him back into camp. Others quickly became infected. There was no known cure but we soon found out that whatever it was passes through the system in a couple of days. Some were able to fight it, but others…” with a shake of my head I left the rest unsaid. Eileen quickly gave a nod of understanding.

       “Could you explain the Grounder attack on the dropship?”

       “We were still vulnerable from the infection. It was a tactic, a way to weaken our defences. Early on we found a bunker that held a few guns and a limited supply of ammo. But not nearly enough to kill every Grounder that came at us. It was mayhem and we would have all died if it wasn’t for one particular person coming up with an ingenious plan to use the dropships remaining fuel supply.”

        “It is my understanding that you were the one to do it?”

        “To kill them?” I asked and when Eileen nodded her head I continued. “Yes, in the end I was the one that pushed the button. I was the one that burnt three-hundred people alive.”

        “You say it almost like you are proud that you killed all those people,” Eileen said with a slight frown on her face.

        “I am far from proud. I am sorrowful and regret that my hand was forced. But it was a choice that I would make again. I learnt early on that down here it is kill or be killed.”

       This time the crowd did not utter a word. Maybe they were too stunned by my cavalier words. Their dumbfounded faces told the tail however. I guess in some small way I could sympathise with them. They had not yet faced the harsh reality of life on Earth.

       “During your treaty with the Grounders some of your actions were questionable at best. For instance, you allowed Emerson to flee. You killed Mr. Collins. If those two acts alone were not enough, you then went on to kill an entire community filled with women and children. Death seems to follow you, Clarke.”

       “Releasing Emerson was strategic-”

       “But a mistake none the less.” Eileen interrupted. “Because you let him go he was able to get word to the Grounders Commander was he not?”

       “Yes.” I spit. My face flushing with anger at the mention of _her._

       “And in the end they left you alone taking their people and army with them?”

       “That is correct.” I mumble feebly. In hindsight it was a mistake to trust her. She had betrayed me in the worst way possible. And to think that I _begged_ her not to leave.

       “And Mr. Collins?”

       “He killed in a village full of children and elderly people. In order for the treaty to take hold we had to give him up. The Grounders have a saying, ‘blood must have blood’. Finn needed to pay for his crimes.”

       “If Mr. Collins payed with his life for killing _savages_ then should we not ask the same of you?”

        At her words the crowd erupted into cheers. A chorus of shouts rang out across the field loud and clear. Each worse than the one that came before.

       “Savage sympathiser!” “She’s a murderer! Float her!” “Float her a thousand times over!” “Child killer!”

       I gasped when a metal canister went whizzing through the air towards me, narrowly missing my head by mere inches. “You killed innocent people!” A voice I easily recognised screamed in anguish. I quickly sought him out and when my eyes found him amongst the angry mob I saw that he was lowering his throwing arm back down to his side. He was blind with rage. Spit flying from his mouth as he continued to roar curses at me.

       “Silence! Enough!” Eileen shouted to no avail. The reasonable crowd from before was gone and in its place was a pack of rapid dogs out for blood. Rocks began to rain down on me from above. I held my arms above my head and readied myself to flee, but as soon as the thought crossed my mind the stationary guard next to me moved to my front, his hand closing around my arm tightly. The other guards rushed in to try and subdue the main culprits. All the while I was forced to stand there and take it. Maybe this is part of my punishment?

       It took a few more minutes for everything to calm down. The guard quickly withdrew his hand from my arm. A look of pure disgust upon his face as he moved back to my side. Eileen opened her mouth to speak and that was when – under the guise of everything having settled down, another rock flew through the air and hit me squarely on the right cheek. I hissed in pain. My hand quickly moving over the reddened area protectively. If my cheek wasn’t throbbing I would have taken satisfaction at seeing the middle-aged man being subdued and taken away.

       “Clarke?” Eileen said before waiting patiently for me to look at her. When I made brief eye contact with her she continued. “Are you okay to continue? We can have someone look at your injuries later.”

       “I’m fine.” I muttered through clenched teeth.

       She observed me for a moment. Whether to see if I was telling the truth or not I’m not sure. But I could see that there was an underlying emotion to that look. Sympathy maybe?

       “Why did you kill Mr. Collins?”

       With a heavy sigh I looked down at the ground. I didn’t want to remember. I relive that moment whenever I close my eyes at night. His face is still the one that plagues my dreams the most.

       “His death at the Grounders hands would have been slow and painful. Death by a thousand cuts they call it. I couldn’t let them do that.”

       “So it was a mercy killing?”

       “You can call it what you want. I loved Finn and I didn’t want to see him suffer.”

       “And the mountain?”

       “They were experimenting on our people. There was no other choice.”

       “There is always a choice.” Eileen said with and air finality as she looked out at the crowd wearily. “You have put forward a very convincing case, Clarke. But the fact remains that you have killed many people in the short time you have been down here. You were supposed to not only be a leader but a pillar to our community.”

       The field had grown so quiet after she finished talking that you could hear a pin drop. I feared that they would hear the sound of my erratic heartbeat if it didn’t slow down soon. It was then that I heard it – right before the panic set in, a bird chirping faintly in the distance. I wonder if it’s a dove. I thought. In my mind I pictured my father’s smiling face, which like always helped me calm down a little.

       I glanced back towards the spot that until a few moments ago Eileen had occupied. I hadn’t realised that she had moved to converse with the other council members. Sighing softly, I looked over at my friends. Who had stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal. My gaze lingered on Raven who was teary eyed as she looked out into the distance. The council bringing up Finn must have brought it all back for her.

       I was still focused on her when I noticed it. The black shadows were back. I blinked when one of them began to form over Raven’s innocent face. Giving itself a structure. Others soon followed its lead. Making the crowd even more daunting and menacing.

       **“Clarke.”** The shadows breathed my name in unison. Gasping I quickly looked down at the ground.

       _‘Leave me alone.’_ I thought.

       “The council has no more questions, Clarke. Do you have anything you would like to add?”

       I looked up at Eileen – who had retaken her previous position, once more. Thankful that the shadows had now vanished.

       “I never wanted to be a leader,” I said, “I was sent down here like everybody else. To a world that you didn’t know was habitable. You sent a hundred children in the place of adults because we were expendable. You wanted us to survive at any cost and we did that for you. Only now when everything is said and done do you have a problem with it. My hands would not have blood on them if my council - the people I am supposed to trust, did not send me to my death. I only ask that you consider this when deciding my punishment.”

       “Thank you for your words, Clarke.” Eileen said uneasily. She wouldn’t admit what they had done, but she knew it was true. “If that is all we will now proceed-”

       “Excuse me,” my mother interrupts, “I have a question for my daughter.”

       “Chancellor.” Eileen greets before taking a step to the side so my mother can take her place. I regard her apprehensively. Her face is devoid of emotion. I knew in that moment that I was not dealing with my mother.

       The Chancellor looked at me sternly and I already knew what this was about. “I have a question about Ton DC.”

       “Okay?”

       “Why did you allow the bomb to fall without first evacuating everybody?” 

* * *

 

_“Dad, mom said we can’t do this anymore.” Father and I were on the floor with a bunch of his drawings. They were pictures of the mythical creatures he had told me about._

_“Well, what your mother doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Do you want to stop Little Dove?” I eagerly shook my head and he smiled back at me._

_I pointed at the roaring griffin that was soaring through the sky. Its beak wide open as it bellowed out its screech. Its white feathers rustling in the wind. One wing tilting downward as it made a sharp turn through a cloud. “So is that our family emblem dad?” He had drawn this in front of me with such precision and speed._

_“It is not.” He chuckled picking up the drawing and looking it over._

_“Our last name is Griffin though.”_

_“It is, but if you were to look over our family tree you will see different.”_

_“I have seen our family tree though. The last ones are Lee Griffin and Edger Griffin. My great-great grandparents.”_

_“I know sweetheart but that one only goes back to the beginning of the Ark. You forget that we had ancestors down on earth too. It was also the first time our family had an only child. Our grandparent Lee Griffin was the first and only born child in our families’ history.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes, so when she married she took on her husband’s name and wasn’t able to keep her true born name. Thus the Griffin line started.”_

_“What’s our true last name then dad?”_

_“Your true last name Clarke is…”_

* * *

 

Chaos surrounded me as I tried my hardest to keep a hold on the memory of my father’s calm and soothing voice. Offering me protection from the real world. I would give anything to open my eyes and see his joyous ones sparkling back at me. But when I opened them I was met with hundreds of outraged faces. Rocks were once more raining down on me but this time I did nothing to block their path. I deserved their wrath.

       “Clarke!” Bellamy shouted as he charged through the crowd. Prying his sister’s arms away as she tried to get him under control. I sucked in a breath when I caught sight of the betrayal written across his face. “Tell me it isn’t true. Tell me you didn’t let the bomb drop.”

       I wished I could lie. Tell him that I didn’t leave hundreds of people to die. How I tried my hardest to get everyone to safety. But the words caught in my throat before they could form. Lying would only make things worse. I had to tell the truth and hope that in time people would understand why I did it.

       Swallowing thickly, I nodded my head before muttering quietly, “It’s true.”

       “Why?” Bellamy breathed, his face now horror-struck. “You had time. Time to warn them.”

       “We had to let them think they had won.”

       “My sister was there,” he said darkly. “I trusted you with her life and this is how you repay me?”

       “Please, Bellamy. I can explain everything.”

       “It’s too late, Clarke.” He said with a shake of his head before walking away without a backward glance.

       I glanced over at my mother who had watched the exchange between me and Bellamy with rapt attention.

       “We will now pass judgement on you, Clarke Griffin.” She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

       As she moved past me I closed my eyes once more and listened to my father’s voice gently whisper into my ear. _“Your true name Clarke is Targaryen.”_

* * *

 

_“Do not worry sweetheart. Daddy is going to a better place.” My father soothed in my ear as he wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders._

_“They can’t float you for this! You were only doing what is right!” I cried._

_“Listen to me, Clarke.” He pulled back and grabbed my shoulders as tears streamed down my face. I could hear the footsteps of approaching guards. “We must take responsibility for our actions. Especially when we try and do the right thing. Not many people will see it as an act of good will.”_

_“I can’t lose you though, dad.”_

_“Little Dove you will never lose me. I will always be here.” He tapped my chest lightly with a smile on his face. Nobody could take away the fact that my father was brave until the very end._

_I quickly hugged him again, hoping that I would never have to let him go. That this was just a terrible dream and I would wake up to the sound of his voice in the morning._

_“You must be strong for me and become more than a Little Dove. Become more than just a beautiful bird flying through the skies. Become the protector of the skies, Clarke.”_

_“What do you mean?” I asked watching as he smiled once more and unclasped the watch around his wrist._

_“You must look after this for me. It is very important, Clarke. It belongs to the family and one day when you look closely enough everything will come together.” He thrust the watch into my hand before kissing me on the forehead. Seconds later the guards rushed into the room and took the only person who ever really knew me away._

* * *

 

“Clarke Griffin,” Eileen began. But my eyes were not focused on her, they were focused instead on the shadows now walking towards me. Enclosing me in an impregnable circle. “After much consideration, we are all in agreeance that you be sentenced to death.”

       The air around me suddenly vanished as I felt the shadows dig their hands into my chest and back. Their forms disappearing into smoke inside of me. I couldn’t care less though. Not when my hands were ripped from my sides and handcuffed behind my back.

       “All of you?” I gasped. My accusing eyes finding my mother gazing boldly my way. “I guess it wasn’t enough for you to just kill my father.” I spat in disgust. Her shocked expression eluded me though when the crowd began to chant.

       “Float her! Float her! Float her!”

       They started to drag me away when a voice rang out loud and clear above the mayhem. “I object to this sentence!”

       “Marcus!” My mother shouted in dismay.

       “No, Abigail. The council seems to have forgotten that Jaha already abolished _all_ the children of their crimes. As he sacrificed himself to get us here I say that we honour that wish.”

       “The children were following Clarke’s orders. They can be forgiven.”

       “But Clarke cannot?” Marcus countered quickly, rendering my mother speechless for a moment.

       “You had plenty of time to raise this objection, Marcus.” Eileen said.

       “Yes.” My mother agreed. Pouncing on the opportunity like a dog in heat. “Punishment has already been set. It is too late.”

       “By the old rules. We have an opportunity to create a new way. The old system was barbaric and ruthless.”

       “Then what do you suggest?” My mother asks.

       “I ask for the right punishment to be given. In the old world they would lock her away for life.”

       “No.” I gasped.

       “As we do not have the means to do that I suggest that she be banished. Let her suffer with the guilt of her crimes.”

       Cheers erupted at the prospect of my new punishment. I didn’t know what was worse. Death or banishment? I would be alive but alone. I watched with a heavy heart as the council once more decided my fate. When I caught Marcus’s eye he broke away from them and made his way towards me.

       “I’m sorry, Clarke. Believe it or not but I am trying to help.” He whispered to me. “I promised your father I would look out for you. I cannot make them drop the charges all together but I can lessen the blow somewhat.”

       “Thank you.” I cried, hiding my face from everyone but him.

       “Clarke.” I turned around to look at Eileen who now had frown on her face. “You are hereby banished from Camp Jaha effective immediately. You have been granted ten minutes to collect your belongings, but then you must leave and never return.”

“Come on. Grab your things Clarke.” I nodded walking back over and picked up my two bags that were sitting idly by my chair throughout the entire trial. Marcus waited patiently for me at the bottom of the steps. The unruly crowd hasn’t left yet and even moved closer to the podium. Their eyes searing holes into my skin.

The walk towards Marcus was strenuous as the people continued watching my every move.

“I hope beyond anything that you rot out in the wilderness. You deserve so much worse.” I looked up at Jasper being held back by the guards who formed a perimeter. “Maya deserves to be standing here rather than you!”

“Enough Jasper!” I stopped my breath catching in my throat as I saw Octavia and Monty there with Marcus. Monty stormed closer to me and I expected a blow to come fourth instead a firm hand grabbed my arm and pulled me from the crowd.

            Monty looked straight ahead not looking towards his best friend.

            “So that’s how it’s going to be Monty? You would choose a killer over your friend?”

            “The friend I see right now would rather look down at the bottom of a glass cup. This killer has done everything to try and save us from the mountain and how do you repay her? By throwing you canister at her and demanding her life when we need to give her 48 of our own. Come on Clarke.”

            “Monty…why?”

            “I’m much to blame as you Clarke. We landed down here together now we need to be banished together.” My eyes met Octavia’s who had two full bags clutched tightly in her hands. “Don’t worry about Octavia.” He smiled tiredly at me as we came to stop before her.

            “I wouldn’t say that to her. She should be worried. Here everything you asked for Monty, I got my things as well. We should start heading out before the crowd gets even more pissed than they already are.”

            “You two sure you want to do this?” Marcus asked while they situate their luggage.

            I confusingly looked between the three before it all started to make sense.

            “No, you guys aren’t coming with me. I forbid that.”

            “Listen Princess I’m coming with you. Whether you like it or not.” The crowd behind us started pushing against the guards. Shouting insults my way. I felt it then, something snapped in my chest making me wince in pain. I didn’t have time to register it as Monty started tugging me closer to the gate.

            “Wait you guys I can’t let you do this!”

            “No time Clarke.”

            “But Monty!”

            They started to tug on me harder. Octavia not being as gentle as Monty was on my arm.

            “What do you two think you are doing?” Eileen glared over at me then towards my friends. The tugging continued inside my chest making it harder for me to breath.

            “We are going with Clarke whether you like it or not.” Octavia announced stepping between me and the council.

            “Are you mad Octavia?”

            “Hey, you guys were the ones who locked me in the sky box. I’d rather take my chances out there, than be in here with the people who condemned me for being born.”

            “Octavia! What are you doing?” The crowd was getting more and more restless as the minutes passed. Bellamy tried pushing the guards away to get at his sister. All the while he continued to shot daggers into my sky.

            “Guards! Control the crowd! Push them back! You two! Take Mr. Blake away now!”

            “No Octavia! Damn it Clarke! I’ll get you for this!” More guards came rushing in. shouts were thrown back and forth throughout the entire clearing as they tried to control the rising situation.

            “Octavia go back to your brother, please.”

            “You don’t tell me what to do. I’m doing this because I want to and for once no one is going to stop me.” I looked over at her desperately trying to catch my breath. The shadows straggling me from the inside.

            “You will let Octavia and I go. You do not need us here at the camp…You have enough able bodies.”

            “Understand that if you leave then we will not welcome either of you back. You will be banished along with Clarke.” Eileen sneered down her nose toward the three of us as Marcus opened the gates. The dire need to leave and run to the hills called me.

            “Then so fucking be it.” Pain smacked me in the back of the head. The sound of rocks being thrown at me was nothing compared the roar of emotions coming from my chest as Octavia shielded me from their rage. From under her arm I looked up towards my mother…no the Chancellor. She glared at me and yelled orders out to the guards. Not paying me any mind of my injuries nor looking to stop me for a little chat. She was no longer my mother.

            “Marcus! Thank you!” Monty yelled ushering himself through the small gap of the gate.

            “Be safe Monty! Octavia, and Clarke….” Marcus gently pulled me into a hug, “Don’t think your mother doesn’t love you because she does.” I looked up at him in disbelief and he saw himself the anger in my eyes. How can he think…that I believe my mother loves me after just trying to kill me like she did with father?

            “Right now…I can’t see it Marcus. Thank you though for saving me and trying to make amends between us.”

            “OK! Yes we all love you Marcus! Now come on Clarke we got to go or did you not notice the angry mob behind us!” I looked behind me as Octavia moved past me and outside the gate. The mob was slowly making its way towards us thanks to their sheer number against the guards. They were pushed and shoved back, some even falling to the ground.

            “Go Clarke hurry!” Marcus shoved me against the shoulder one last time…I wished beyond anything that I could make amends with everyone here. To tell the parents how sorry I was and hoped they could just forgive me. Hoped that they knew I tried my best in getting everyone back alive. Suddenly pain flared up inside of me as I thought of all the people I couldn’t save. The shadows throwing them to the forefront of my mind, having me relive all the painful memories. Pain centred on my chest and head making me stumble a bit forward as more rocks pelted towards me.

            I looked forward and gasped seeing my father smiling towards me. He reached forward towards me becoming me towards him and away from the danger behind me. _‘Come here little dove.’_ My feet moved forward on their own. The shadows inside of me suddenly seeped out from my chest and charged towards my father. I wanted to scream, to yell. Before I could though he raised his hand. Right when they were about to pounce on him the first shadow to be touched by him exploded into fine dust.

            Just like a domino affect the next shadow then exploded, then the other until finally the ones inside were starting to be forced out. My father was slowly walking towards me as the shadows desperately tried to hang onto me. _‘Be calm little Dove…’_ His hand was placed on my chest and that is all it took. The shadows were forced from inside of me, their hate and anger were soon replaced with my father’s tenderly love and affection. One shadow though did not turn into dust. It landed a few feet away from me.

            My father’s arms wrapped around me. For a brief second, time slowed as he pulled back and placed his hands on my shoulders. _‘My little dove is becoming a mighty dragon. Continue on this path and you will fulfil our family’s destiny.’_ He smiled tapping his chest then my own _. ‘I’ll always protect you, my daughter. From all your demons.’_ As he said that time speed up. The last shadow was charging forward as it came closer and closer it became clear who the shadow used to belong to.

            It was Cage Wallace, his face held one of pure anger as he raised his hand towards my chest. My father raised his own and pressed against Wallace’s chest making him explode into dust as well. Through all the dust that fell around us, I saw Octavia running back towards me just as the gate closed. I didn’t realize that I went through it until she grabbed my arm. The cries of the crowd and the shaking of the gate was erased from my mind and replaced with the voices of my two friends and father. Octavia gave me another tug pulling me into my dad. His smile was the last I saw before being pushed through and into my chest.

            I smiled back feeling the warmth slowly take over the cold that has settled over my heart. I looked over at Octavia and then Monty. Both holding smiles on their faces that matched my own. _‘I’m not alone.’_ I thought as we walked into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating on this site everyday until I have caught up to the chapter I am working on at the minute. So far that will be 7 chapters! After that there will be periodic updates. Enjoy Chapter 3!


	4. Finding the Truth

** Chapter Four Finding the Truth **

                The sun slowly sank deeper below the horizon allowing the stars to shine down on Earth. I looked up now being able to see them without the lights from the Ark blocking their radiance. The moon itself was full and bright. A beacon of hope in the darkness of the forest we are now trudging through.

                “We should set up camp now. We put as much distance as we could between us and the Ark.” Octavia knelt down rummaging through her bag as Monty all but collapsed on the nearest log.

                “Dear good lord! My legs are burning.”

                “You alright Monty?” I asked looking around the clearing we were in. It wasn’t much but it will do for the night. Luckily there was a stream nearby and just before that Octavia was setting up the rocks for a campfire just below a pile of logs and rocks. It provided much cover, allowing a 180 view of our spot.

                “Yeah just worn out, it’s going to take me awhile before I’m fit again to handle these long treks.” I nodded and stood up.

                “Well I’ll help Octavia out with the fire. What kind of wood do we need?”

                Octavia stopped placing the rocks down and looked up at me, “Get regular sticks or logs but in order for me to start it I need some dry leaves or fiber from the barks of trees.” I quickly left to go do just that. I knew Octavia only came with me for the freedom but knowing that she is still here gives me much found relief. I don’t know anything about starting a fire. I was so caught up on saving us from the mountain that I didn’t learn the skill needed to survive from Earth’s elements.

                A few minutes later I had my arms full with the things Octavia asked for and slowly walked back. I took my time to gather my thoughts. With all the running and getting ourselves situated I never had the time to fully grasp what happened. For one…no one back at the Ark wishes to see me again, especially the ones closest to me. Another thing I found that I was relieved about is…ever since that incident with my father, I never once saw another shadow. For once I actually tried looking for them throughout our walk but no red eyes were in sight. I could even look Monty and Octavia in the eyes and not be scared of the possibility of their own faces deforming.

                “Here you go.” I knelt down while Octavia took the logs from me and started to place them in a strategic order. I hesitated to ask. I knew where Octavia learned this from and I didn’t want to ask for fear of her being angrier at me. I also needed to learn though, I didn’t want Octavia doing all the work. So I swallowed down my fears and sat closer beside her. “Can...You show me how to start a fire?”

                She froze and looked over at me. “Why do you want to learn?”

                “Well…I don’t want you doing all the work. I should be able to pinch in every now and then.” She seemed to contemplate this. Eyeing me up and down as Monty groaned and got up from the log before sitting in front of us.

                “Well if Clarke is learning so am I. Show us Octavia.” Sighing and looking between us both she nodded and grabbed a few logs and sticks.

                “Ok well first off I’m not a great teacher. So if you want a better explanation I can’t give it.” We nodded as she started explaining a step by step process of how to properly set up a campfire. By the end of it I promised to try it myself the next night. “We should probably set up night shifts as well. We are out here alone in the woods, we also don’t know if the grounders will attack us on sight. It would be better if we stay safe than be sorry for it later.”

                “I agree there should be enough of us to take a couple of hours during the night. I call first shift then!” Monty bounced up and walked back around to the top of the makeshift ledge above us.

                “Alright I call second shift then!” I yelled back at Monty. The clearing became quiet as we unrolled our sleeping bags. “Octavia I want to thank you for today.”

                “Don’t even start Princess as much as I wanted to leave that place I still left my brother back there.” I nodded and looked down. Octavia set up her bed nearest to the wall of logs and rocks and turned her back to me. I didn’t even try to start up another conversation with her. I didn’t want to rile her up much more than she probably already is and she is right. She might have wanted to be on her own but she loves her brother just as much. Leaving him must have hurt her more than letting him go in the mountain.

                I sighed knowing I wasn’t going to be able to sleep after I laid down and stared up into the sky for a couple of minutes. The only sounds I could hear was Monty above us and the soft sparks from the fire. I looked over to my left seeing the Jansport bag alongside the others and decided I might as well try and decipher the language. With my father in mind I got up as quietly as I could and settled back down with the bag close to the fire.

                Again the familiar smell of aged paper and leather bounded books hit me and oddly calmed me down. I relaxed not even realizing that I was stressed this entire time. The smell enveloped me giving me peace and sorted out my thoughts rather than them being a complete mess. The box was placed at the bottom of the bag and I slowly pulled it out and placed that beside me while I looked through the papers.

                That strange language stared up at me as I read the English language written from various writers. I hummed and got into a better position, my legs crossed at the ankle and my back leaning against a log.

                “Ok…let’s see here.” My finger moved against the paper, flowing with the language. “Umm…Mu los kiin nol-“

                “What are you doing?” I gasped spinning around to see Octavia suspiciously staring at me, her body half turned.

                “Jesus Octavia…” I grabbed my pounding heart when she sat up. When I met her stare directly I debated on telling her what I found from my father’s vault. He did try to keep it from everybody even my own mother the person he loved. Also judging from these handwritings and how old the papers were this very secret was kept from everybody for a very long time. Again though…we are no longer a part of the Ark, we are our own people now. So with slight apprehension I showed Octavia the papers.

                Her eyes stared at the stack then back at me. “What is that?”

                “I have no fucking clue. I found it only yesterday…it’s my dad’s.” We were silent as I fingered the corner of the sheets. I knew I could talk to Octavia about anything, she kept Ton DC a secret and even stuck by with me through my banishment. I could trust O with my life. “He kept it a secret.”

                “How do you know he did?”

                “It was in the wall of our room. Hidden by an ancient looking vault. These papers and this box right here were inside of it.”

                “Oh…” She took the papers from me and started looking them over as I inspected the box.

                “Why are you up anyways? I thought you would be snoring away by now?”

                “First off…I do not snore.”

                “Yeah you do!”

                “Shut up Monty! You’re supposed to be on the lookout!” I smiled almost forgetting about him but I also knew he would keep this a secret. Besides it was only us three from now on. There was nobody else to tell.

                “Second I wanted to see if you were going to sleep. I knew back at the Ark you haven’t been sleeping well.” I nodded as she handed me back the papers. “I also don’t have a clue as to what that language is. Do you?” With a shake of my head I placed the papers beside me where the box used to be.

                “Not a single clue.” I sighed out frustrated with myself.

                “What’s in that?” She scooted closer over towards me and peered down at the box in my lap.

                The wood glimmered in the fires light as if it was just polished yesterday. My forehead scrunched up as I looked closer at the dragon. It had three heads. I tilted my own as I looked over the box more for any indentations.

                “I don’t know that either. This box doesn’t seem to have any locks on it…but when I tried prying the lid open it wouldn’t budge.”

                “Are you sure that it even has anything in there?” I gave her the box and she took it but nearly dropped that damn thing. “Holy shit…ok, so it has something.” She shook it against her ear. “Yup I hear something moving inside.”

                “Do you have any idea on how to open it?” I asked putting the box away in the bag along with the papers.

                “Hell the only thing I knew how to open was a floor panel.” She chuckled getting back up and back to her sleeping bag. “Now get some sleep Princess you’re gonna need your beauty rest for your shift.”

                The rest of the night was peaceful as I rested. For the first time in weeks I slept without any nightmares, without any blood or screams. Towards the end of the night after my shift green eyes were dancing behind my eyelids before they turned a lighter shade of green then yellow. The sun greeting me between the tree tops.

                Monty was snoring away beside me and Octavia was coming back from the stream. A filled water bottle in her hand. I groaned rubbing my eyes.

                “Morning Princess, you slept like Monty over here.” She kicked him in the back and he retaliated with a swipe of his hand.

                “Ugh…stop calling me that or else I’ll think of a nickname for you.”

                “Go ahead and try. Here might as well freshen up before we go.” She threw a small leather bag at me. Getting up on my elbow I looked at its contents. A white small bar of soap, some cloths and small little blades.

                “Octavia…where?”

                “I kept some to myself when Indra taught me how to make soap.” She nodded towards the river and it was just now that I noticed her hair was still damp from her most recent dip. I nodded hastily getting up excited about the prospect of actually being clean ever since I landed on the ground. “Don’t worry about Monty I’ll keep him occupied.”

                With that I slowly walked to the stream, bag in hand. The morning was beautiful far from what I was used to seeing. Usually a fence would block my path by now but instead what greeted me was a wall of water. It happily leapt across the rocks with glee creating a beautiful white foam. I smiled seeing the trees sway in the gentle breeze, the birds chirped happily in the morning along with the other small critters.

                The water was cold but it provided much comfort to my aching muscles. My old clothes lay forgotten on a nearby rock as I basked happily in the sun, floating on the surface. I continued to relax for a good half hour before finally deciding on cleaning myself. Slowly taking off my father’s watch I swam to the shore to get the cleaning products. When I placed the watch near the bag holding the soap I noticed something glistening off from the watch.

                Underneath the main body of the watch was pure silver but imbedded in the middle was the same logo from the box. The markings were red and the silver seemed to be running off from the dragon. As if it was painted on. Only the heads were showing so with a swipe of my thumb I revealed the rest. It covered the entire bottom of the watch were it would lay against my skin and upon closer inspection I saw its tail branch away from its usual encircled confinement and point towards the dial.

                “Clarke are you almost done! I need a bath too!” Monty’s voice startled my revere and I scrambled to finish cleaning myself.

                “Sorry! Yeah I’m almost done!” When I finished drying myself and put on some new clothes I walked back towards my group. Octavia was polishing her sword and Monty was coming back from the forest.

                “There you are!” He hurried over, “Let me have some of that soap!”

                “You better not waste it! It takes forever to make soap.” Octavia glared up at him and he waved his hand nonchalantly.

                “Oh don’t get your panties in a twist! I won’t waste it!” I smiled as he hurried back towards the stream.

                “Well at least I know he won’t take over an hour to bath himself. You really are a princess.”

                “Oh shut up Octavia...” Dropping my things besides her I brandished my watched into her view. “Can you take a look at this by the way?”

                “Mmm?” She took a quick glance at my watch. “What’s wrong with it? It’s still working.” I only turned the watch around. “Oh well…wait, isn’t this on your box?” I nodded and reached over to get the object.

                “I noticed it when I took it off in the stream. The water must’ve took off whatever coat was on it.” She nodded.

                “Why would your father go through so much just to hide a box? What does this symbol mean anyways?” Shaking my head I looked out into the forest.

                “You guess is as good as mine…”

                “Hey…the tails are different…” She took the box and placed the symbols side by side. “Look the one on the watch is pointing to this,” She touched the dial. “The other is pointing down.”

                The tail on the box was pointing down. A detail I haven’t noticed before as I look closer. “Nothing is there though…on either of them.” I groaned rubbing my face as I tried desperately to put the pieces together. “I honestly want to know what is so important in this thing.”

                “Well I’m very interested in it now…mind if I try a few things?”

                I shrugged getting up, “Help yourself out. I’m going to scout the area anyways to see if it’s safe for us to head out. Can I borrow your sword?”

                Octavia was only partially listening to me as her attention was drawn to the two objects but nonetheless she passed her sword wordlessly without looking up. I hummed keeping the point down as I walked away from camp.

                The forest was beautiful this morning. I saw squirrels scurrying up the trees in haste, birds flew in circles around one another or between the branches. My feet crunched the leaves making that satisfying sound that I only heard in movies. It was surreal that I was here now making it myself. A bird flew by my head making me swerve. It was a beautiful red bird with a black chest and a long beak, its wings were beating so fast that they were merely a blur. If I remember correctly this was known as a hummingbird.

                How I wished I had my sketchpad to capture its beauty as it flew over to a beautiful pink flower and stuck its beak inside of its petals. My fingers twitched and I continued through the woods being mindful of where I was going and keeping the stream to my left so I wouldn’t get lost. The sword felt heavy in my hand as I lifted it up onto my shoulder to keep from dragging it on the ground.

                So far it was quiet. There were no Grounders in sight but even if they wanted to be seen I’m sure I wouldn’t be able to catch a peek of them at all. They were the masters of the forests around them. They were called Tree People for a reason. Well that was one clan…I’m not sure about the others.

                I barely recall _The Commander_ describing too me that there was 12 clans all over these lands. I scoffed, just thinking about _her_ forms a pit in my stomach. I slowly took deep breaths after hoping up onto boulder and looked around more. I tried putting those thoughts to the back of my mind as I scouted the area for any trouble. So far everything was normal.

                Normal…I never thought I would be uttering that word in my mind. Since this world is all about survival and war…normal would be far out of anyone’s reach. As they try and live for their life and not actually enjoying it. We at least had the privilege to do so up in space but even then it felt fake.

                I sighed softly and looked up at the clear sky. Even seeing the bright blue space above me is an honor blessed upon me. I hummed knowing that I was gone for a while now and slowly made my way back to my friends. Thoughts still rang throughout my head. The number one thing is…where will we go?

                Can we continue going north? If I remember correctly the Ice Nation resides somewhere north. They also aren’t the friendliest clans. Preferring to slice before asking questions.

                “Clark there you are, look I think I know how to open it!” I blinked not realizing that I’ve made it back to camp so soon. Monty was sitting with my box now, he was fresh and clean from his bath. Our things were packed up and ready to go.

                “Really?” Octavia came up beside me as I handed her the sword back.

                “He asked when I was stuck on it for a good 10 minutes.” She huffed and threw water over the fire, white smoke bellowing up as I sat beside my friend.

                “Alright mister genius, how do we open it?”

                We sat cross legged and Monty placed the box down on the ground. “Well I didn’t open it yet…even though I was dying to see what’s inside.” I chuckled when he pulled out my father’s watch. “This is your father’s so it should be you who does the honor but how I figured it out was simple. Usually with these strange pictures they always match up in some way. Like a puzzle piece blending with another.” I nodded as Monty adjusted himself to be facing me along with the box. Octavia soon came over and sat down creating an incomplete circle around the box, its right exposed.

                “Just get to the point Monty.” Octavia yawned out.

                “Right, right…so I moved the symbol on the watch over the box to see if it connected to anything you know?”

                “Like if the design on the box was missing anything this picture on my watch would complete it?”

                “Correct…I did this slowly as to not miss anything but I found out, this wasn’t the case for your box.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “Well it actually continues the picture on the box, to your watch.” With that Monty turned the watch over so it was parallel to the front of the box the dial facing against the wood. “Look…” I squinted at what he was pointing at. The tails looked incomplete…like tips of their tails were cut off but the closer Monty put them together the clearer it became. The tails were actually circling around the others as if they were hugging each other.

                “Well god damn Monty…you are smart!” Octavia patted his arm and he huffed.

                “Anyways…the key to open this is the dial. The screw located inside of it is the key, so when you push it against the wood it should open.”

                “Should?”

                “Like I’ve said…I haven’t opened it because it felt wrong.” He handed me back my watch and I looked down at it.

                My thumb slowly caressed the symbol. The metal glistening from the sunlight causing it to warm up.

                “Come on Clarke…open the damn box.” Octavia leaned back on her hand glaring at me.

                I sighed pushing thoughts of ‘Why?’ out from my head. My father was a logical man, he always thought ten steps ahead. He always had answers for everything. If one of his answers was to hide this from his family then I’ll be able to understand. Especially when I’ll be able to see what he hid.

                I took a deep breath suddenly feeling warmth spread throughout my limbs making me sweat. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I leaned over and faced the dial against the wood.

                I hesitated…my hand was shaking and I felt the sweat start to pool from my palm. Was this really the right thing to do? After hiding it for so long…and keeping it well hidden, would my father want this to be open now? Would he be scolding me right now? Giving me his most disappointed stare ever? What if…whatever is in here…things will never be the same again? I looked up at my friends and they were starring back at me with worried faces. I shook my head and with the last shred of confidence I pushed the dial forward.

* * *

 

                “Heda!” I groaned internally as Indra stormed into my tent. We were just about to head to Polis to have a meeting with all leaders of the 12 clans to figure out what our next move will be. Since we heard reports that the Mountain was taken down; the leaders wish to know what will become of it and what we should do about the Sky People.

                “Yes Indra?”

                “Heda, reports are coming in from our scouts around the Sky People’s camp. There was an incident that lead to three of their very own running towards the woods.”

                “Do the scouts know what has happened that caused them to run?”

                “No Heda. I suspect they were banished.” I nodded looking down at the map on my war table that now held a circular object that portrayed the Sky Peoples base. To even think something that big could have the capability to fly.

                “Do you know the three that were banished?” Indra stayed silent, a trait that let me knew right then and there that this was the main reason she was here. Yes letting sky people have free reign on the ground could be disastrous for us. Their knowledge on technology far surpasses our own and the similarities between them and the Mountain Men can’t be overlooked. If more Sky People start roaming without being in the coalition it could mean another war. Something I wish to avoid at all costs.

                “Indra...”

                “I’m sorry Heda…but our scouts report two of the three were easily spotted and identified. Octavia Blake and…Clarke Griffin.” Blue suddenly clouded my vision making me look up sharply at my general who squirmed under my heated glare. A flash of gold also entered making me look around my tent and lose eye contact with Indra.

                “Report!” I stood up, my shoulders squaring back with my left hand clasping the sword connected to my hip.

                “As far as the scouts can see, the three Sky People were banished from their camp. Clark Griffin was in the middle of the chaos.”

                “How can they tell that they were banished?” The leader of their people was banished? How was that possible? I saw it myself…they were looking to her for help, she was the beacon of hope and peace to them. Yet…they casted her out?

                “The Sky People were chasing them out hurling stones as they went. The three headed north…”

                “I hope you sent a scout to track them.”

                “Of course Heda, I’ve sent my best warrior’s to do this delicate task.”

                “Do you know the third that was accompanying them?” My mind swirled with questions that needed answers. What happened in the last couple of days that sparked such an outcry among Clark’s people to banish her?

                “No Heda.” I walked to my throne barely giving it a glance at the numerous branches sticking out. My shoulder armor was laying against the armrest along with my red sash.

                “Then we should go see for ourselves and question them.”

                “Heda is that wise?” I looked over at Indra and she quickly looked down ashamed of voicing against my wisdom.

                “Speak up Indra, what are your concerns?”

                “We did leave the Sky People to their fate at the base of the Mountain…Clarke will certainly hold a grudge against you…even hatred…if we-“

                “HEDA!!” Indra was cut off as a warrior came bursting through my tent falling down on his knee bowing low. His breathing was labored and sweat dripped off his head in waves.

                “What is it?”

                “It’s the Azgeda Heda! I was scouting the three Sky People when I saw them! They crossed into our boarders and are headed towards them as we speak!”

                Something old shifted in me, something I haven’t felt in two years. Dread, fear and anxiety. Whatever name you would like to call it but it’s something I wished to never feel again since I heard about Costia’s kidnapping. “Round up our warriors! I will not have Queen Nia take those Sky People! Warrior you will lead us to them! Hurry!”

                “Yes Heda!”

                “Indra! Gather the horses quickly!”

                “Yes Heda! Men gather the horses and-“I clasped on the pauldron feeling Heda slowly mask over my emotions over the situation of Clark. _‘Azgeda will not win this time.’_ I strode out of my tent seeing my warriors hustle towards their steeds. The sounds of armor being placed on, horses neighing and stomping the ground anxiously and dirt kicking up in the air. The scene before me certainly did convey what I was feeling on the inside as I strode over to my horse. A white mare that reminded me of Clarke.

                “Clarke…” I rubbed Star’s snout as she whinnied softly towards me. “I’ll be there…this time.” With that thought I mounted up.

* * *

 

                “Holy….shit.” Octavia’s words made me snap out of my shocked stupor as I blinked. My eyes must’ve been deceiving me…this couldn’t be real.

                “Sweet! Scrambled eggs for breakfast!” Monty cheered rubbing his stomach happily.

                “Monty! This isn’t the time for that right now!” I ignored them both looking intently at the now revealed secret…the secret that has been locked inside this box for ages. It caught me in this trance, my body was not my own anymore. When my eyes landed on the object it filled me with such warmth I could’ve sworn the fire wasn’t out besides us.

                The sun slowly peeked down from the branches illuminating the object. The emerald sparkling and making other forms of green reveal itself on its hard shell. My hand slowly reached out without me telling it to do so. The egg was twice the size of my hand…what looked to be scales covered every ounce of its shell. When my hand finally touched it the egg seemed to have taken life around my hand…turning into a brighter shade and warming up at my touch. The shell itself felt like the smooth expanse of a boulder yet the scales themselves made the egg feel rough.

                “Besides when do you see an egg with scales before huh?”

                My other hand gently helped me to lift the egg out of its confined space. Every part I touched seemed to cause the colors to brighten immensely and warming the egg up even more. I sighed happily as sudden emotions of safety and happiness invaded me. I cradled the egg like an infant looking down at the shell seeing the various colors of green swarm all over its shell.

                “Clarke?” I blinked looking up at my two friends who were staring at me then the egg.

                “So no scramble eggs?”

                “Monty!” I laughed as Octavia covered her eyes.

                “No Monty…”

                “Why is it swirling with colors?” Monty scooted closer looking down at the egg.

                “I don’t know…it feels warm though…should eggs feel warm?” Octavia shrugged.

                “Beats me, should eggs be that size and glow like it’s a diamond? Why are you asking me? We never had animals on the Ark so our expertise is next to none.”

                “True…we don’t even know what kind of animal it is inside that shell Clarke. You think it’s safe to be holding it at all?” I looked back down at the egg and was surprise to actually feel a shift.

                “For some reason…I know it won’t harm us. When I touched it…warmth just flooded throughout my body.” How can I even tell though? Monty was right in some way, how can I be certain that whatever is inside is safe?

                My father…I have to trust my father. I mean he wouldn’t let a creature that could potentially kill everyone on the Ark be stored safely for decades. My heart was also telling me to trust this…creature. A buzzing was slowly making its way from the back of my head. Like that known tingle everyone gets when something small blazes by.

                A chuckled escaped from my lips. The buzzing continued to tickle me behind my ears making me reach up and rub behind my earlobe.

                “Is it even alive? I mean it was in that box for god knows how long.” Monty stood up. As I shifted up as well looking around for the bag to hold the egg in. How can this…organic live for so long inside an egg and still be alive? What is even _inside_ the egg itself? I sighed as I knew I was only getting more questions than answers. The answers that I believe I can get are all in an unknown language.

                I bent down grabbing some of my clothes and wrapping the egg in a bundle along with the quilt it came with before placing it in the backpack. The quilt itself was made of a very soft material…soft like silk but tough like cloth. The color matched that of the egg. While I carefully placed it inside the bag the others were already gathering their own.

                “Well what should we do about it?”

                “For now the egg is harmless,” I started to say. “I believe we should walk farther away from our enemies then find the next course of action for the creature. Obviously it’s still alive, it’s shifting like crazy behind me.” As I said that the egg rustled again, shuffling the bag a bit for my friends to see the truth in my statement.

                “Yeah, key word there…for now.”

                “I sort of agree with knucklehead over here Clarke. You think it’s safe to carry that thing around with you?”

                “I’m not entirely sure, something inside of me is letting me know that I should trust it. Another part is also telling me that I should trust my father.”

                They both looked at each other, probably debating on whether to fight me on bringing the egg with us. It is a dangerous factor, an unknown dangerous factor. I thought hard about the egg. To sense if at any given moment I felt any sway in my resolve of what I thought of it now.

                The egg itself was nestled against my lower back, molding against me perfectly.

                “It could be a weapon did you think of that?”

                “A weapon?”

                “Well yeah, why else go through such trouble just to hide an egg? Obviously it’s special. What form of special though?”

                “Did your father do anything that was…odd?” Thoughts of my father invaded my mind. Him working over certain wires and part of the Ark I could never figure out. Him sitting over a table and drawing while I watched in his lap.

                “No…” I turned towards Monty muttering into my hand as I thought hard. “I never saw anything he did unusual.”

                “Well until we find another safe spot to rest let’s just leave the egg alone. No one touches it ok? Not even you Clarke.” Nodding my head towards Octavia who in return shrugged.

                I sighed thinking of a place to go for us. We couldn’t wander around aimlessly anyways. “Octavia do you know where most of the clans reside at?”

                “Mmm…I know some…not all.” She stood beside me thinking deeply. “I know we are in Triku lands right now. Up north is the Azgeda...”

                “Who we want to avoid right?” She nodded.

                “At all costs…from what I heard from Indra the Queen only wishes war instead of peace. She’s a bloodthirsty lunatic. What is also up North is the Desert clan or Dead Zone. Supposedly that’s where the Nuke’s hit first.” I nodded listening intently as I continued to think of places for us to go. “Lincoln told me of a clan called the Boat People they are peace keepers and try to stay out of wars as much as possible. They are seen as weak because of it.”

                “Where are they?” Monty asked taking a swig of water from his container.

                “North East of us…I don’t know the exact location though. Lincoln only told me that their leader was named Luna.” I nodded looking at her to continue.

                “Most of the other clans are to the West of us, such as the Delphi, Plain Riders, Blue Cliff, etc.…South belongs to Broadleaf and Shadow Valley clans.”

                “Do you know the conditions of each area? Like the North I know is either ice or desert.”

                “Sadly just the Boat Peoples area is all I know. Apparently they live by the ocean and sometimes I hear they come out of it.” I tapped my chin feeling the weight of the bags and the egg as I thought deeply.

                “I like the sound of Blue Cliff…do they have cliffs that are blue are something? Let’s go there!”

                “Oh Monty…” I sighed dramatically as Octavia looked like she was about to smack him upside the head.

                “What? Seriously though…it sounds cool right?” I chuckled and thought about what Octavia said.

                “What about past all the clans?”

                “You mean further West?”

                “Yeah…are there any clans that far?” She shook her head and raised her hands up in half shrugged gesture.

                “Indra never told me what was that far West…I never even bothered to ask.”

                “Why can’t we stay here again?”

                “Because Monty…we are being chased by our own-used to be people…if they catch us anywhere near the Ark they will attack. Don’t even get me started about the Grounders, we don’t even know if there is a kill order on our heads.”

                “Right…well I vote South, Blue Cliff sounds nice.” I looked to Octavia who merely shrugged.

                “I don’t care as long as it’s free.” I nodded and sighed.

                “All right south it is then…hope the Blue Cliff leader is tolerant of us…” Or at least nicer than the Commander was. I was thinking of ways to get there and how long it would take due to our rations when a deep voice cut my train of thought off.

                “How about North? Queen Nia will sure be a very nice host to you…” I gasped spinning around to stare at eight men all dressed in blue armor. Their faces covered in white paint as they held spears pointing straight at us. Their horses stomped the ground nervously.

                How in the hell didn’t we hear them? I felt the color drain from my face. Oh no…did they hear everything we were talking about just now?

                “Shit…” I whispered. As they moved closer, boxing us in.

                Our breaths were ragged as we noticed how boxed in we were. Since we wanted our back to be covered during our stay here…we didn’t think about what might happen if our enemies boxed us in from the front. Completely cutting us off from our only escape.

                “You should know better than to leave a huge signal to everyone within a couple of miles of where you are located.” The first man who spoke raised his spear and pointed to my left. Looking in that direction I saw the campfire and the column of white smoke bellowing up into the sky.

                “Double shit…I forgot…” Octavia hissed. The Azgeda all laughed mockingly and started to speak each other in their tongue.

                “Well, well…Sky People sure don’t know how to keep their tracks hidden from others.” I assumed the one who kept talking to us was their leader or something of the sort. He had long black hair pulled back in a mess ponytail. Strand of his bangs fell of his face which was covered in white paint. His jawline was square went along with his pointed nose and dark black eyes.

                While he was busying looking around our camp the others made sure to keep us from leaving by moving their horses around to block any open space between them.

                “Clarke Griffin, Sky Princess…you are coming with us, Queen Nia wishes to…speak with you.” The way he said those last words sent shivers down my spine as we raised our hands in the air when their spears moved dangerously closer to our bodies.

                “On what matters does she wish to speak with me about?”

                “That only concerns the Queen, I am merely the escort to bring you back.” He nodded to another rider who dropped down from his horse. “Comply and I won’t have to use force on either of you.” I scowled as the rider began to pat me down.

                “Like hell we are going with you…” Octavia spat reaching for her sword.

                “Octavia!” I saw it before she did before her scream of pain can be heard throughout the clearing as the leader threw his spear from behind her. It embedded itself deep into her shoulder blade making an unhealthy thud when metal encountered bone. “Stop! We will listen! Don’t hurt her anymore!” I screamed as she fell to her knees holding her shoulder tenderly. Guilt suddenly ate away at me. Here I was in this predicament again…my friends are in danger and I don’t have the power to fight back.

                Monty was grabbed from behind and pushed to the ground with his hands behind his back. “AGH! Let me go you white freaks!” They ignored his cries as they continued their actions.

                “Just to make sure none of you try another stupid mistake.” He smirked walking towards me, pulling another spear from behind his back and pointing; as he got closer the edge just barely grazed my neck making me lean back. “We will haul you behind our horses all tied up together like sausage links.” He nodded and I felt hands grab at my wrists and yanking them none too gently behind my back. I winced and yelled up at this man who seemed to be in charge of the group.

                “Let me take care of my friend at least! She needs medical attention.”

                “No…it was her fault she reached for her sword. If she dies on the way to Queen Nia then so be it.” Octavia yelled out again making me look over. The riders already had her tied up from behind. Her sword now in their custody. What made her yell was the spear being pulled out as the blood now ran freely down her back.

                “Please at least let me patch her up before she bleeds out.” I begged.

                “Clarke…I’ll be fine.” Octavia looked up at me and smiled gently before groaning in pain as they lined us up behind their leaders’ horse. I looked down trying to fight back tears as they made us try and walk the same pace as the horse.

                “Let’s get moving! I wish to be back for dinner!”

                For a good two hours we walked before they finally stopped I was behind Octavia and kept an eye on her. During the entire trek she kept swaying and having to be pulled rather than let her walk on her own feet.

                “Octavia…are you ok?”

                “A little dizzy…and tired.” I reached up and moved her tattered shirt aside to take a peek at her gash. The blood had long since stopped gushing out as it slowly dried the patch up…what was worrisome though was the white puss forming at the edges. It was the starting signs of an affection. I knew exactly what plants to use but if these idiots don’t let me work on her soon then she will more than likely have her limp chopped off at the shoulder. “How bad is it Princess?”

                I rolled my eyes as I felt Monty look over my shoulder. “Pretty bad.” Monty whispered as three riders neared us with containers.

                “Drink…” I glared at him and took a swig of the nice cold water. I didn’t realized how thirsty I was until the water hit my parched throat. Before I could take another mouthful though he pulled away making me shot daggers into his back.

                “We will let the horses rest for another 10 minutes before we set off again.” The leader ordered out as he moved things on his saddle.

                “Octavia can you sit down?” I turned my attention back on my friend. She might seem tough but I still see the girl who loved to adventure around the dropship without a care in the world.

                “Nah…don’t want to try it…I might not be able to get up again.” She looked over at me tiredly her eyes half lidded.

                Her words were a bit slurred as I looked around. The Azgeda were lounging around munching on food and others were keeping watch. Their clothes were splattered with crimson that stood out against their normally spotless blue and white clothing.

 The sun was hitting us dead on making the three of us sweat. I groaned shifting my bag slightly feeling the moisture of sweat running down my back and my shirt clinging to me. When I moved my bag cool air moved forward and I sighed before I had to place the bag back to where it belonged.

                Monty was moving his hair to the side when I realized he wasn’t sweating as much as I was. I blinked wiping at my forehead and feeling the amount of sweat I was pushing out comparing it to Monty’s and Octavia’s. That’s when I felt it…the warmth I was feeling wasn’t from the sun but rather from the egg against my back. It was…pulsing heat. If that even makes sense, the heat would be there against my back but then slowly and gradually it would disappear only for it to reappear.

                I blinked trying to get my backpack and reached for the egg but Monty stopped me. “Clarke? What are you doing?”

                “This egg is doing something and making me sweat buckets of water right now.”

                “Don’t take it out in front of the Azgeda are you nuts?!” He hissed looking around. “They will take it from you!” The thought sent shivers down my spine and made me angry for some reason. They will not be taking my egg! I nodded slowly letting the bag go and Monty’s hand went back to rubbing his hair away from his face.

                “Let’s get a move on! Nia is about an hour’s ride away.” Everyone grumbled as they slowly walked back to their horses.

                “She’s here?! In Triku territory?!” Octavia hissed as we were ordered to move. “That’s a breach against the coalition. She’s going to start a war by just setting camp here.”

                “How so?”

                Octavia sighed tiredly and moved her injured shoulder around slowly. “The rules state that each clan must stay within their own territory unless the Commander herself orders all armies of the 12 clans to mass together. Like with the Mountain attack.”

                “Queen Nia though is known for hating the Commander and going against her word all the time correct?”

                She nodded at my question as we climbed up a short hill. “It’s known by everyone. They also know of Nia’s vile act of taking Costia’s life. There is black blood between Triku and Azgeda.”

                “Shut up back there!” The ropes were pulled and we all stumbled against the other as the rider in front glared at us. “None of your whispering now!” We stayed silent throughout the rest of our hike to the Azgeda camp. My eyes stayed glued to Octavia…making sure her health doesn’t go past what I can treat. Monty I knew was ok thanks to the ropes behind me being slacked. The pulsing never stopped and seemed to grow in heat at each throb or it was probably me just being overheated. Either way I want this back pack off of me.

                “Who goes there?!” I blinked looking up.

                “We are of Azgeda and we have what the Queen requested!” I leaned over finally seeing the Azgeda army. Their tents looked ragged compared to the Triku. Most of their colors were badly faded as we continued to be pulled along by horse further into the camp. The other Azgeda warriors were either glaring at us or didn’t even bother looking up from what they were doing.

                “Alright Sky People.” I gasped as I was pulled forward away from Monty and Octavia. Only three riders remained now pulling each of us individually into a huge tent. It was much bigger than the others and much nicer than the ones surrounding it. Two guards stood at the entrance.

                “Tell the Queen I have come back with the Sky Princess.”

                I watched as a guard went inside and the rider turned towards me. “If you so much as try anything against her…she will kill you with no remorse. You and your little friends.” I glared as this conversation brought back memories of Gustus saying almost the exact same to me when I was meeting the _Commander_ for the first time.

                “You may enter.” The guard came back holding the flaps back.

                “Come on get moving!” Monty was pushed inside first along with me. I stumbled not seeing a step ahead of me and quickly caught my footing. The inside was cool and pleasant, being a nice welcome to my overheated skin. The egg inside the sack just continued to get hotter and hotter though as I looked around. All over were guards…their spears pointing threateningly at us as we were shoved down onto our knees in the middle of the tent.

                “My Queen I have brought the Princess from the sky…as you requested.” The man bowed who was in front of us. He blocked my view from this Azgeda Queen.

                “Thank you Irek…you and your riders will be rewarded as promised.” Her voice was dark and sultry, holding nothing but pain to who it was directed to. Monty shifted beside me and actually scooted closer towards me. I saw fear in his eyes as he looked around the tent. My eyes following his own and I couldn’t help but gasped as I finally saw them…Triku.

                Red splattered my vision as I took them in. the sight of dead bodies were against the walls of her tent. Their blood dripped down onto the floor causing the nauseating stench that I now noticed. I didn’t know who they were. Their faces were disfigured, various weapons poked out from their limps. Most of them were likely dead already but I saw a few who were still breathing raggedly…or at least I hoped I did.

                “Ah I see that you have noticed my artwork.” My eyes snapped back to the owner of that voice. “Clark of the Sky People.” The woman before me was around the same age as my mother. Her face was covered in white tribal tattoos that ran from her forehead down to her cheeks. Her clothing; a long white robbed fur with a blue jacket, dark pants and boots. Not one splotched of red though.

                “Nia…Queen of the Azgeda.”

                “So you have heard about me? I’m touched, I hope it was nothing but praise about me.” She smirked mockingly and leaned back in her throne chair. It looked to be made of metal covered in some white substance. The jagged edges making it look like actual ice, it didn’t compare at all to the Commanders throne though. She swung one leg over the other and laughed. “Though I’m sure being around the Commander, she like to throw insults my way and tarnish my good reputation.”

                I glared at her as she chuckled. “What do you want with me?” I wanted to get out of here, get my friends to safety and finish playing these games with her. That seemed to have caused a change in the atmosphere as her warriors around her shifted nervously. Her eyes turned a darker shade of grey.

                “It’s not what I want Clarke…it’s what I need and must have.” She stood up then and marched towards the remaining Triku that still lived. “You know these men here were doing their daily perimeter run. Making sure no one gets into Triku lands. Especially Azgeda…” The man bounded up against the tent wall could do nothing but glare as she reached for the nearest dagger attached to one of her guards’ hips. “They failed miserably in their task as you can see.”

                Her warriors chuckled as Nia twirled the dagger in her hand effortlessly. The warrior in front of her never once soften his glare as she slowly stopped her motions and pointed the tip of the blade to her captures eye.

                “We were in their sights plain as day and yet they didn’t see us. They failed miserably and I’ll happily show them the error of their ways. I’ll also be showing the great Commander her own mistake in trusting her warriors a bit too much.” Before anyone can react; the blade suddenly disappeared, a sound that was unmistakably like someone jabbing it into a tree could be heard throughout the tent. She did it so quickly that the Triku warrior wasn’t even able to utter a scream. His head lulled forward, the blood seeped down the blades handle and onto the floor with the rest of the liquid.

                Monty gagged and I looked away. Unable to bear witness to her atrocity.

                “Does this sort of thing disturb you? Really? After what you’ve done in the mountain this sort of thing shouldn’t even faze you Princess from the sky.”

                “What do you want?”

                “I want Wanheda.” I blinked at Octavia. She was getting paler by the hour and needed medical attention and fast.

                “It means…Commander of Death.” She panted out glaring at Nia.

                “C-Commander of…death?” I gasped out looking back at the Queen who smirked raising her hands up in the air.

                “You did bring down the mountain that has plagued these lands for decades. Every Commander that has ever lived tried desperately to bring down our rival and yet…you come out of the sky…and killed each and every mountain man in less than a year.” The Queen knelt down to my level. “You are the very essence of death…Wanheda and I need your power to my advantage.”

                “I don’t have any powers though. What I did was by pure luck!”

                “Oh Wanheda…don’t be selfless you should take the glory and wear your title with honor. Oh to see your handy work in those halls would be a blessing for me! It must’ve been a thrill to eradicate our foes without any remorse.”

                The flashes of the dead suddenly popped into my head again…mainly the children. Who wouldn’t live out their lives due to my choices. To protect the lives of my people. The air around me was thickening. It was humid and clung to my skin.

                “You have the power of fire at your fingertips. Death by fire is your power! Your gift!” She stood up then. “First you killed 300 Triku warriors in seconds! Then burned the Mountain Men with our air that was poisonous to them!” She laughed walking back to her throne. “That kind of power should be used for more deeds such as my own. It should be harnessed and trained!” She sat back down, her eyes ravaged my form up and down making my skin prickle with unease.

                “I have no power. All I wanted was my people safe, which was my driving force.” I growled finally getting frustrated of not only this bullshit but because of this god awful heat. It was very uncomfortable. Shifting a bit my knees made it known how much they ached, the shift cause my bag to fall off my shoulder and caught Nia’s eye.

                “Why haven’t their belongings been taken?” her voice lost its sultry hue, replaced with a dark malice. Nobody moved or answered the Queen who turned and glared at the three who brought us in. Who I completely forgot were still here. “Irek! Answer me this instant.”

                “Y-Yes my Queen.” He came forth from the corner of the tent and bowed on his knees. “W-We didn’t have the time to check their belongings. We were spotted by scouts who were already keeping an eye on them.”

                “Scouts? Who? Why didn’t you deal with them?”

                Scouts? I thought looking over at my friends who were just as confused as I was.

                “We did your highness. I sent half of my force to deal with the nuisances. Sadly though one got away.”

                Silence…I looked from Irek back to the Queen. Everyone was still as stone, waiting for the Queen or Irek to continue. Her face was emotionless though, not giving out any indication to what she was thinking or feeling.

                “T-They were Triku warriors my lady.”

                The egg suddenly shifted causing me to look at the corner of my eye to the strap. Monty must’ve felt it too because he turned his head my way with worried and confused eyes. I gritted my teeth in his way begging him to keep silent. He must’ve noticed my alarmed state and slowly nodded looking back forward. I groaned mentally as it continued to move causing the zippers to make sound.

                “So…let me get this straight then Irek. The three Sky People were under watch from Triku, no doubt by the orders of the Commander.” Her eyes were starring hard into Irek’s head who had it bowed. “You killed all but one. They are more than likely reporting to Heda as we speak. Notifying the Commander that Azgeda is on her lands, without her orders. Which by the way is a sign of war.” The Queen leaned forward a bit placing her elbows on her knees. “What was our plan Irek?”

                “T-To come onto their lands undetected.”

                “Yet…what has happened?”

                “Heda knows we are here now…with the Sky People.”

                Throughout my months here on Earth and seeing all that I have seen; I would’ve guessed that I was prepared for what the Queen did but that still didn’t stop the yell of shock that escaped my lips as the Queen swiftly grabbed an axe that was beside her leg and with great practice threw it without a moment’s hesitation. The sickening crunch of bone and muscle hit my ears. Irek screamed holding the axe’s handle that was now embedded into his collarbone.

                “Not only the Sky People but their LEADER! WANHEDA!” She stormed towards Irek who coward down under her form. Irek was easily a foot taller than the Queen’s 5 foot 5 height but this burly man acted as if his Queen was the size of a giant. “Now! Not only is our plan compromise but the Triku will be upon us soon! The Commander no doubt as well! She would not want Wanheda in my custody! She fears of her power as well!”

                “My Queen I am sorry! Let me remedy my mistake! I’ll-“ Another crunch resonated throughout the tent and a scream before silence. My eyes were wide as I say the Queens true self. Every word the Commander said about her was true. She was the devil herself.

                Irek’s body fell limped. His head rolling to the side and hitting the leg of a nearby table.

                “Take this thing out of my sight.” She waved her bloodied axe around and sighed. “Check their bags. We must cut this meeting short, the Commander is no doubt on her way and we must make a hasty retreat, as long as we have Wanheda then I call this little plan a success.”

                Warriors came upon us as the body of Irek was dragged out. Monty tried putting up a fight as his bag was taken and carried over to the queen. His hands had to be freed from their restraints in order to do so. Octavia’s was next and she merely sagged against me.

                I started to panic. They were going to find my father’s egg. The one thing he sworn to obviously keep secret, it had to be important in order to hide it on the Ark for so long especially from mother. If this bitch had it in her hands…

                I groaned as my sore wrists were finally free from the ropes, but before I can react they took both bags away from me presenting them both to queen.

                “No wait!”

                “Clarke!”

                “Monty let go!” I struggled in his grasp as the Queen looked up at us then back down at my bags.

                “Open hers up first.” She smirked towards me and I glared at Monty.

                “She’s going to find out either way. I’m sorry but I don’t want to see your head roll away too!” Monty looked apologetic towards me as the Queen watched her men open both bags at the same time.

                “Well, well…dump the contents on the table.” Her eyes were sparkling as the warrior with my Jansport bag walked over tipping its contents out. The egg rolled to the center of the circular table, it rattled to a stop. My papers were left in a neat pile beside it thanks to my wired thread. “Now…Wanheda what is this?” She smirked towards me pointing to the bundled up egg.

                “Nothing just dinner. Eggs you know. Yum, yum breakfast.” Octavia voiced out as she slowly stood up gripping my arm with both hands to keep herself steady.

                “Oh but the size of this…egg…is something I haven’t seen before. Unwrap it.” The warriors immediately obeyed her command. Each layer falling to reveal the gleam of emeralds. I gasped as the center now looked to be burning a bright red. It would flare up to the sides of the egg then ebb down to the center, revealing the emeralds that glowed brightly.

                It shifted causing everyone in the room to jump back. The warriors gripped their weapon.

                “Fascinating! You Sky People never cease to amaze me!” Queen Nia laughed as she stepped forward to grab the egg. “It’s just pure heat coming off of it! Tell me Wanheda…” I winced at my damned name. “What is this? Is this the source of your power? Is- GAH!”

                Her hands…were red, smoke was coming from them as some of her skin was folding in on itself. She clenched her hands close to her chest. The egg itself didn’t look any different. The glowing orb in the middle continue its pulsing.

                “What fucking weaponry is this Sky Princess?!” She marched towards me as two of her guards grabbed me and pulled me away from Octavia’s grip.

                “I-I don’t know!”

                “Like hell you do! It was in your bag!” She seethed in my face. This close I could smell the burnt skin coming off of her hands and I gagged. Her hands smelled all too familiar, like the smell from the Mountain of its people. When I didn’t answer her, she motioned to her guards. “Plant her face in her own weapon! Let’s see if she will talk then with half her face scarred forever!”

                “No!” I yelled and kicked at the guards trying to free myself from their grasp.

                “Let’s see if your own weapon will hurt you back ten times than all the people you burned!”

                “Clarke!”

                “Let her go!”

                “Silence them!” I heard scuffling but my eyes were zeroed in on the egg. The closer I got the more heat I felt from within. Not only that but…I felt at peace despite knowing what was going to happen to me. I felt shielded, as if this egg was giving me the strength to be strong. My heart was pounding in rhythm to the eggs glowing orb. I grunted when my stomach was pushed against the edge of the desk, both of their hands pushed the back of my head and towards my egg. I didn’t resist, my own body wasn’t listening to my panicked mind to fight back. Until my cheek was pressed firmly into the eggs shell did Monty’s scream of remorse hit my ears.

                My eyes looked over to my friends who were being held back. Monty had a bruise forming on his cheek, his eyes wide with shock. Octavia as well who also had her mouth open in disbelief. The egg was pressed firmly against my face. I could feel the heat emitting from the shell. Yet…no burn.

                “What is this magic? Do you truly control fire?”

                What was happening? What is this egg and why wasn’t I being burnt by it like Nia? I was finally able to lift my head and looked closer at my egg. Where my cheek once laid was now a swirl of colors ranging from green back down to orange. There was a soft thud making the egg jump a bit in the air.

                “My Queen! Heda is over the ridge with her army!”

                “WHAT?!” The Queen looked between the three of us before storming out of the tent. Most of her warriors following as my friends and I were left alone with only the guards out front. The air was left from my lungs as my friends rushed over towards me. Octavia grabbed my face and began inspecting it.

                “How the hell didn’t you get burned?”

                “What the hell is inside of this thing that can burn off skin? What creature is it?” Monty grabbed my papers putting them back in the bag and pointed to the egg. “You should grab it…I don’t want to get burned.” Nodding my head I began recovering the cloths until a shift stopped me having me freeze in complete and utter dismay.

                A crack could be seen. It wasn’t there before, it was small but highly noticeable. With trembling fingers I reached over.

                “Woah! Clarke look!” Octavia pointed, my eyes zeroed in and I gasped.

                A hand? No talon more like. It was pressed against the very same crack my finger was against. It shifted causing the crack to move upwards a bit.

                “Whatever it is…it’s coming out and I’m sure as hell not letting Nia have it.” Monty half whispered as we heard more commotion outside.

                “Nor the Commander…” I looked to them both who nodded as we hurried to grab our things. I looked up after everything was packed back into the bag except the egg. The bodies of the Triku still hung limp. I knew from the funeral of Finn that the Grounders believe in burning their dead.

                “Octavia…” I looked over at her. “Will the Queen be pissed if we burnt her tent down?” Octavia smirked.

                “If only Raven was here…she’d blow it up.”

* * *

 

                “Commander…” Star shifted beneath me as Nia came up to her side. My hands fisted around the reigns. Keeping my emotions behind Heda’s mask. Oh how I would give to chop _her_ head off her shoulders.

                “May I ask Queen Nia…why you are in my lands with your army? Without my permission?” I knew why she was here. For the Sky People, they had what she wanted. Technology and power. Fear as well. The Sky people have made the clans weary of them. They brought down a foe that we have been trying to asunder for decades. Nia just wanted to use all their resources for her own vile needs. Most likely…no with certainty…to kill me and take the title as Heda.

                “Oh it’s just a training exercise Heda. My army is starting to have too much green men around. We needed to show them some action.” Her hands were hidden behind her back, underneath her jacket. It unnerved me that I didn’t see them out in view. Was she hiding a weapon?

                “We had reports of your men…escorting Sky People.”

                “Ah yes…you see they were out hunting and lost their way. We merely showed them the way home.”

                “So you don’t have any with you at this very camp as we speak?”

                “Why…of course not Heda. You did say to leave them alone until all leaders of each clan discuss the next course of action with them. I would never go against your wishes. Oh great Heda!” She bowed mockingly and Indra snarled beside me.

                “Don’t you dare disrespect our Heda, Nia!”

                “I wouldn’t dream of it Indra.”

                “Then you wouldn’t mind if our warriors’ scope out each and every tent would you?” Indra shifted her horse forward a bit causing Nia to move back a step. Her hands still hidden.

                “Of course not. Please…let me accompany you myself.” I circled my finger around in the air, a signal to my warriors to search the area. They immediately obeyed.

                “After this search Nia I want all your army gone from my lands…is that understood?” I glared at each Azgeda. Never forgetting the lives lost over Costia and one barbaric woman.

                “Again Commander I will do as you say. We were about to leave anyways.” My eyes narrowed in suspicion as Indra and I hopped off our horses and followed Nia through the camp as my warriors combed through each tent.

                “I don’t like this Heda.” Indra whispered in my ear. I nodded watching as the Azgeda glared at my warriors.

                “Neither do I, we must prevent a war starting here Indra. Do what you must, I do not want a fight breaking out right now. Keep my warriors in line.”

                Indra bowed and did as I commanded heading towards a large group of men who looked about to kill each other.

                For a solid candle mark my warriors went through each tent without any troubles. Nia seemed to be compliant enough. My only worries were that of Clarke, I knew Nia had her. The sword handle quivered under my grip. I couldn’t deny my feelings anymore. I cared for Clarke of the Sky People as I did for Costia, maybe even more so. To think Nia again had someone I cared for in her grasp made my blood boil…but there was one major factor, even two.

                Nia doesn’t know I care for Clarke. Our…conversations were held inside my tent. Another major factor, Nia NEEDS Clarke. Word is spreading around that she is Wanheda. A title I know Clarke will disdain and saddens my heart with guilt at what I had to do. What I made Clarke do to earn such a title. I vow though that I will try my hardest to remedy my mistake. I will not let what happen to Costia hinder anything between Clarke and me.

                Even if she doesn’t trust me…or never wants me the way I want her. Then the least I can do is be by her side till the end. Hoping to gain her trust.

                “My Queen! Your tent is on fire! We are trying to contain it!”

                “WHAT? Of all the time to…” Nia voice wavered as she looked to her warrior then towards me. “I’m sorry Heda but please excuse me. I must make sure my belongings don’t get ruined and hope my tent doesn’t get to badly damaged.”

                “I will come with you and help.” I didn’t want Nia leaving my sight. This must be a trick that she had up her sleeve to hide evidence of her true plan.

                Nia narrowed her eyes towards me a bit before briskly walking towards the large column of black smoke that started bellowing up into the sky. We walked briskly through the warriors running around us as they grabbed water and chucking it at the tent. It did little good as the fire continued onwards onto smaller tents.

                I coughed and grabbed my sash wrapping it around my lower face to keep from inhaling the smoke. My eyes burned and made them water from the intensity of the heat.

                “Heda!” Indra jogged towards me. Her own face covered with her warrior mask. As she pointed to where Nia was running off to around her tent with a couple of her warriors.

                I gasped and cursed at my lack of attention to her. “Follow her! Gather a handful of warriors to see where she is running off to!”

* * *

 

                “This way!” Monty yelled over the yelling of the Azgeda behind us. Octavia laughed but despite her short boost of adrenaline she continued to trip and fall. It was obvious that the wound was starting to get to her.

                “Nia is going to be pissed! People should know! Tents and candles never mix! WOAH!” She ducked just in time. The arrow embedding itself beside the tree.

                We continued to run as fast as we could. I knew if we stayed with Nia it was going to be pure torture for all of us. Her using us to get her way and by doing so in any way she can. If we went to the commander…my gut churned at the thought of her. No. I will not ask her for help. Not after she left me at the mountain to fend for myself.

                A sudden wave of understanding washed over me and I looked down. I was holding the egg close to my chest. Shielding it from any debris or weapons that barely grazed our skins. No matter what positon the egg is in, no matter what contact I have with it. The egg never burned me like it did with Nia. Was it because it was my father’s?

                “Clarke pay attention!” My feet righted themselves after I tripped over a branch. My attention coming back to the situation at hand as we were coming up at a river. We all came to a stop panting, Monty leaned over his knees coughing uncontrollably. My eyes scanned the river.

                It was easily the widest river I saw and the most dangerous looking as water splashed high against the rocks. The current causing ripples of water to form in on themselves.

                “Is there a way around it?” Octavia panted out. A spear embedded itself besides Monty making him stumble back into me.

                “No time to find out. Come on!” I charged forward feeling the egg shift in my arms yet again as the ice cold water hit my legs causing me to gasp.

                “Clarke seriously! We can’t swim!” Octavia was right behind me and Monty yelled out a curse before running in after us. “If I drown! I’m haunting your ass!”

                “Then learn quickly you dork!” I gritted my teeth when the river went up to my chest. The egg shifted a bit in my hands when the cold water touched its shell. I blinked seeing white smoke coming from it and the sound of sizzling water. Before I can inspect the egg though an arrow whizzed by my head and splashed right beside me causing me to yell out and push forward harder. It was getting tough though.

                The current was pulling us down the river. Slowing our progress. The water beneath us acted like a giant wall pushing our legs out from under us constantly.

                “Help!” All I saw was his head being taken under the water and dragged down the river. His hands flailing to grab something. We were in the middle of the river by now, it wasn’t deep enough for us to swim but it sure as hell was strong. A wave of water splashed over my head as I tried to think of ways to get to Monty in time but most of them were of me being on shore. Not knowing what was at the end of the river and knowing the Azgeda were after all of us I knew I had to risk my life to save his.

                “Octavia keep pushing forward I’ll get him!”

                “How!?”

                “Just go!” Without thinking I dived after him. My heart was pounding as the water crashed into me from all around. Bubbles blocked my vision as I saw the blurred form of Monty ahead of me. He was flailing his arms, kicking with all his might and trying desperately to fight against the current that was pulling him deeper into the murky water below.

                I didn’t think about the egg in my arm as I swam over. The current and I moving with it and not against it, like Monty, had me with him in no time. With all my strength I pulled him out of the water with me.

                The roar of the waves meet my ears as I hacked up the water I swallowed. My vision constantly being obscured by the amount of water running over my head. Monty’s arms were around my shoulders trying to catch his breath and when he did I knew I would’ve been able to laugh if the situation was less dire as we floated faster down the river.

                “I’m haunting your fucking white ass Clarke!” I grunted ignoring his statement when a boulder came into view.

                “Help me swim towards the boulder! You can chew my ear out later.”

                With Monty’s help we were able to both grab onto the boulder. It was tough considering that water was the major factor of us not having a very good grip but we managed to at least have our heads above the surface.

                “Ah…shit.” I furrowed my eyebrows up at Monty who was looking behind me. “We have company…”

                I turned around and my world stopped. My breathing was coming out in short gasps and I felt my chest constrict at the sight before me.

                Azgeda and Triku were at the edge of the shallows trying to get to Monty and I. The Queen was there yelling out something but I couldn’t hear what she was saying. The roar of the water was too loud and deafening. What also wasn’t helping…was piercing green eyes staring straight into my own blue ones.

                “The Commander…” My words were soft as we continued to stare at each other. She didn’t look any different. She was just as beautiful as I remembered. With long brunette hair flowing past her shoulders, a strong chiseled jawline. Her Commander makeup was in full swing that went perfect with her tanned skin that looked soft and inviting.

                Her hand was clenched around her sword handle as she barked out an order pointing towards us. Her eyes never left mine. This far away I couldn’t tell what she was trying to say.

                During my time with Lexa I found out she had walls placed around herself and the only way to see what she is actually feeling is through those damn, captivating eyes of hers. So when I say that I don’t understand her, I don’t mean vocally.

                My egg jerked up in my arm making me look down. It was kicking repeatedly at the same crack over and over, causing the seam to unwind more and more. Emotions invaded me and I started to figure out that…these weren’t my own. Excitement and anxiety. Was it the eggs emotions?

                “Clarke look its Octavia!” Octavia was at the very edge of the shore and began pulling a long rope from her bag before swinging it over her head.

                “Grab the rope!” She tossed it Monty reaching out with one hand as it sailed over our heads.

                Monty grabbed me and wrapped the rope around his arm.

                “Clarke!” With Monty making sure that I was close to his side I turned my head to the sound of Lexa’s voice. She was now waist high in the water, one arm extended out towards my way as her warriors bustled around her.

                It was an exact mirror image…of how she left me. So I did what any normal, raging, emotional, young adult would do in my situation as I stood on the other side of the shore facing Lexa.

                “Nice Clarke…real mature…” Monty rolled his eyes and groaned when Octavia joined in. “Seriously you two? I thought I was the immature one here!”

                Octavia was being…creative compared to my single middle digit raised in the air. She had both of hers up and was doing some crab walk dance while waving her hands around erratically, yelling.

                “Fuck yeah! Take that bitches! I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth!”

                “Come on you two!” Monty grabbed our bags that clung to our backs and dragged us off into the woods. Leaving behind the armies that were still trying to get across the river. The image burned into my head of Lexa’s confused face before my view was taken up by trees.

* * *

 

                “Come on Clarke…can’t you be more gentle with my wound here?”

                “With the supplies I have, this is as gentle as I can get Octavia.” She groaned as I pierced into her skin, stitching up her wound after a very thorough cleaning.

                “The thread probably isn’t helping her out either Clarke. I mean we did scavenged it off of cloth and it’s not the most comfortable material.” Monty continued to stoke the fire sitting on a rock that more than likely fell from the roof of the cave we were in.

                After we ran until the sun was far gone. We did a scout of the area looking for any signs of our captures. I sighed after finishing Octavia’s shoulder and leaned back tiredly.

                “All right done. You’re very lucky that you didn’t have a serious infection or else I might’ve not been able to help.” She pulled up her shirt giving me a smirk.

                “Thanks a lot Princess.”

                Merely waving my hand I took a glance at my egg. The entire shell now, was littered with cracks. The usual radiance was gone. Now only the orange glow remained that seeped through the cracks. Looking over at the documents that were drying up by the fire; luckily the papers stayed intact despite its rough journey, I got up and started thumbing through the ones that were completely dry.

                Our belongings were spread out around us. “Whose bright idea was it again to jump head first into a freezing river?”

                I could feel Octavia’s eyes on me but I merely gave her the finger. “Shut up!”

                The rest of the night was uneventful. We did our shifts, kept the fire going and made sure nobody was coming in our cave.

                “Wake up sleepy bums.” I groaned when Octavia’s boot gently prodded my shoulder.

                “You can’t give me five more minutes in my sleeping bag?”

                “Nope! I learned the hard way from Indra about sleeping in. Monty! Get your ass up.” Huffing and rubbing the sleep from my eyes I couldn’t help but ponder. What the hell do we do now?

                Now we know for a fact that the clans are after us. The Commander, Lexa, has more than likely ordered all the clans to start looking for us.

                “We need a break. For now this cave looks like a nice place to rest for a while.”

                “Rest? We need to keep moving.”

                “No, Octavia needs to rest till her shoulder is better. Plus where would we go? We need a plan.” Monty sighed running a hand through his hair.

                “I agree with Clarke, I really don’t want to admit it but…I don’t feel 100 percent right now.”

                “Well it’s two against one, I won’t argue besides the both of you have very good points.”

                “Also you’re the only boy so you must admit defeat.”

                “What does my gender have anything to do with anything!?”

                “Well surely you don’t want two angry PMSing woman angry at your ass for not agreeing correct?”

                “Oh Octavia stop messing with him, he doesn’t need to worry about that for another two weeks.”

                “T-Two weeks?”

                “Oh yeah your right!”

                “I’m gonna go and get water.” Monty rushed out carry our water bottles as we both laughed. Before Monty could leave though we all stopped hearing the echo run throughout the cave.

                CRACK!

                “It’s coming out of the shell.” Octavia whispered when I was trying to gather my strength to look at the source.

                _‘Just one day…all I want is one day of peace.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you all think! Where i can improve on?


	5. Memories?

** Chapter Five Memories? **

“Ok everyone calm down…” I stated as my eyes were more than likely the size of saucers as the egg continued to wobble back and forth. Octavia reached for her sword. “Is that really necessary?” I hissed when Monty walked back towards us.

“Clarke we don’t know what this thing is yet and until then I’ll be happy to keep this sword between us and that.” She does have a point, as much as I would like to disagree. The need to protect my friends overcame me and I stood beside Octavia.

The egg luckily was placed beside the camps fire. The glow illuminated the egg. Not that the egg needed it since it was casting its own glow from the inside. We watched in a trance as the egg finally decided upon itself to create a rhythm, a slow swing back and forth. Each motion caused the crack to slowly jut out…like a bridge slowly descending downwards. _‘Just a little more…push little one.’_ I thought bending down onto my knees as it finally broke free.

Monty screamed and hugged Octavia from behind as the creature tumbled forward like a ball. Ooze followed its path and I couldn’t help but try and get a closer look. When it got free it happened to roll out of the fires light and behind a rock.

“Did you have to scream right in my ear?”

“I’m sorry but this whole thing has me on edge alright.”

“Both of you be quiet!” I hissed not taking my eyes off of the boulder. I could hear the creature moving about behind the rock as emotions that were not my own suddenly started to engulf me. Curiosity, excitement, fear, apprehension. I blinked as each one flowed through my body, that buzzing that I felt the other day returned making me swat my hand around my head.

“There it is.” Monty whispered as a small limb reached forward. “Oh look at it…it’s…so cute.”

“Don’t get to close to it…it might still burn at the touch like the egg.” Octavia whispered back as the head slowly revealed itself at last and we all gasped.

“I-It’s…”

“A dragon.” Octavia finished for me. The slime from the egg rolled down its small head and onto the floor. The head was shaped liked a creature I saw before in one of the many pictures I saw of earth, they would lurk on the edges of rivers and would roll in the water when it caught its prey. An alligator probably? No it didn’t have the crooked teeth in fact they were all perfectly aligned with the others, none of them overlapped. I also noted that its nostril wasn’t far spaced like an alligator but close and slanted downward. In the middle at the top was a small nose horn which looked dull and smooth on top.

It moved forward more, the light from the fire casting itself upon the creature allowing me to look at it more. There seemed to be more nubs all over the creatures face. Its check bones were covered with more dull horns that slanted along its head perfectly. Behind those horns were…ummmm I can’t seem to find a word them. They look like one of those fans woman would have to move air around them. I’ll describe it as a frill. It moved along the rounded part of its jaw and flowed along towards its neck. I looked on top of its head noticing that above its eyes were more horns but ran along its brow, until finally meeting one long horn that ran perfectly along its angular head its tip jutting upwards just a bit.

“H-Hey there little fella…” I whispered as its head moved downwards against the floor eyeing all three of us with its slanted eyes. It was appraising us like we were of it. Trying to see if either of us were a danger to the other. A forked tongue constantly moved out of its mouth as it took another few cautious steps into the light.

“Wow…” Monty whispered as the light reflected off its scales. My eyes raked over its form. From underneath its chin and down to the tip of its tail the entire color of its scales are a molten gold, or more like rusted. The top of its body glimmered just like its egg did but more subdued, settling instead with a darker green that still shimmers as light casted itself on its scales. Along its spine there is one long frill that starts at the back of its head and ends at the tip of its tail.

Finally the most distinguishing feature ever…that separates this creature and makes it unique, is its set of wings that nestle comfortably just behind its shoulders. They look like the wings of a bat but instead this creatures wings are beautiful, its membrane shining just a bit in places and towards the edges were small spotted blue dots. They were being dragged across the floor since they are way too big for its size. When they are lifted the ends are still touching the ground. The smooth surface of them look soft to the touch and are a darker jade than its scales.

“A…dragon…your father was hiding a dragon! On the Ark!” Octavia threw her hands in the air. “No wonder he was so secretive about it! If the council knew about this they would surely have floated the creature.”

“That’s what you’re thinking about? I’m thinking that the myths of dragons is actually real! A real…breathing dragon!” Monty bent down. The dragon was inspecting the ground, its tongue coming out every now and then. Its size was no bigger than the boulder I was sitting on. Probably the size of a house cat. If I judged them correctly.

I blinked feeling more emotions rush through me. Giddiness being one of them when the dragon lifted its head to stare up at me. Its long tail swept the floor slowly and its head tilted to the side. I stared back mesmerized by the color of its eyes. They looked like _hers._ At the same time though…it wasn’t.

The dragons tongue continued to move about as it continued to stare up at me. Those small eyes captivated me. Various shades swirled in the depths, the pupil slanted like a cats and as black as night. The small creature took another step forward, the talons making a soft patter noise. I smiled when it made a small jump. Excitement flowed through me and I sighed in bliss when it moved about more relaxed than it was a couple of minutes ago.

“S-So it won’t hurt us?” Monty knelt down like I was, watching the creature test out its nibble body.

“Seems like it…It’s more interested in the area than us.”  The dragon pawed at a rock and made a small guttering yip as it rolled away.

“Aww…it’s like a small cat. Can we keep it mommy?” Monty coed up at Octavia as she slid the sword back in its sheath. Probably deciding that the dragon wasn’t a threat anymore.

“Don’t look at me…its princess’s dragon.”

“What? Mine?”

“Well yeah…” She sat back down on the boulder, picking up one of the discarded shells. It had lost its radiance and was now a dull gray. “It was your dads secret and he obviously meant for you to find it…also the egg didn’t burn you therefor I suspect that the dragon itself has taken a liking to you. I don’t want to test that theory out though by petting the damn thing and getting marked in the process.” She shrugged and pointed as if to prove her point the dragon was nudging the rock with its small dainty nose towards me. Often the wings would get under its body causing it to stumble but eventually it made its way towards me.

“Aww…It’s too cute!”

With a final, pitiful shove the rock finally rolled in front of me. Obviously proud of itself, the dragons’ tail wagged back and forth like the canines I always saw in old videos. Not knowing what else to do as those piercing eyes stared up at me; I grabbed the rock, gently tossing it and the creatures head swiveled around, its neck arching back like a snake. A petite roar bellowed out from its small mouth as it gave chase.

“Alright…I see your point. I do want to point out though that there are many complications to owning this…dragon.” I sighed standing up.

“Like giving it a name!” We all looked towards Monty as he seriously put a hand up to his chin. I groaned. In my mind I was thinking of more serious matters. Such as…what does this creature eat? Myths state that it’s a carnivore…or….man-eater if we go back to the very first set of old myth books. How big does this thing get? Does it breathe fire? Will it turn on us when it gets bigger? What about the Grounders chasing us? We can’t hide it if we get caught, or worse, if they get their hands on the creature.

“That seems like a good start.”

“Seriously Octavia?”

“Well…are we keeping it or not? I’m just thinking that if we are then a name is a very good start”

“Of course we are?! Think about it Clarke, I mean…seriously think about it.” Monty clapped me on the shoulder. “Your father had this egg hidden for god knows how long! Not only that but probably at the start of the very beginnings of the ARK! That means this dragon is well over, or almost at least, a hundred years old!”

I haven’t even thought of that. Monty does have a point in that regard, I thought looking at the dragon as it again started nuzzling the rock towards us again.

“Don’t forget that…if you do decide to not keep the dragon think about it still being a baby...a hundred year old baby…but still a baby. We still don’t know what kind of creatures exist out there in the wild these days. It could be killed in less than a day. Or taken by the Grounders! Or worse! Nia!”

I sighed knowing again…he had a valid point. “You just like the thought of having a dragon.” I muttered bending down when the rock hit my foot.

“Who wouldn’t?!”

“Well Princess?”

The dragon made another guttering noise as it pawed at my foot looking up at me expectantly. It’s small body and oversized wings catching my attention and I sighed knowing that my heart has already made up its mind when those big eyes met my own again.

“Well little fella…welcome to our out casted family.”

“Yes!!!”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry Heda we lost track of them.” My warrior bowed low as my mood only turned sour by the minute ever since Clarke ran off, after her…display…of displeasure. Sky People sure do have strange customs. Trying to reign in my emotions I nodded my head, not trusting my voice at all for I feared I would reveal my current state of mind to my most hated enemy who stood behind me.

“What will you do now Heda?”

“What WE…will do Nia, is head straight back to Polis.” I turned to face her. She quickly tried to hide her face of displeasure before I could see but of course she wasn’t quick enough.

“Why would I be needed? I have my appointed advisor at Polis. Isn’t that what he is for?”

Grounded my teeth together in silent vexation at this woman. I pulled in every single restraint to hold in my anger from just ending this woman’s life here and now. Oh how badly do I wish to do so…but the fate of my people come before my own desires and with that I blew out a ragged sigh and straightened out my posture all the more.

“The matter we will be discussing fly’s over your advisors’….experience…we need the 12 Leaders of each clan. Not mere right hands.” The torches blew in the darkness causing Nia’s dark eyes to grow even more unnerving. “Besides…we must also discuss two new…predicaments that came up today.”

“Oh…let me guess…the three sky people on the run.”

“Not only that but your decision to bring your ENTIRE army here into my territory.” Those last words came out as a growl and I didn’t mean to let it slip.

“I already gave you my reasoning.” She scoffed when her healer came up motioning for her hands.

Apparently she burned them during the fire accident trying to get her precious things. I glared at her hands seeing blisters and some skin coming off. Puss was rolling down her hands in waves and I couldn’t help but think that she must’ve desperately wanted her valuables.

I raised my hand in the air when Indra made to remark Nia’s mocking jab towards me. “No matter what reason or answer you give me…you must present yourself at the council meeting. No leader is exempt from this rule Nia. Now sent half your army back home. You and I are going to Polis.” I should’ve felt like I won this argument. I knew most of the leaders believe in peace and wish to stop this endless bloodshed. I knew that whatever glory any other leader presented the ones most loyal to my dream won’t waver.

I just couldn’t shake off Nia’s smirk from my head as we all mounted up and headed straight to Polis. The entire way I felt Nia’s eyes boring holes into my back. As well as Clark’s searing themselves permanently into my mind.

_’Clarke…please be safe.’_

* * *

 

“What!? Come on!”

“Sorry Princess but you couldn’t handle it.”

“I handled it very well.”

“Sorry Clarke but you sort of let your guard down on that last round.” Monty shrugged his hands in the air. His last two cards thrown on top of the discarded pile.

Groaning I tossed my hand down. “I want a rematch.”

She smirked tossing her long locks over her shoulder as she reached for the cards. “Can’t wait to lose again?”

I grumbled watching her shuffle the cards expertly. I still don’t know how we started up this game. We were first discussing about taking care of our new addition to our family; since we were talking about the dragon as a family member, Octavia casually brought up a fond memory of her and her brother playing cards with their mom. It was a simple family game night before things turned sour. She skimmed over that detail and brought the simple fact that Lincoln wasn’t able to grasp the game at all which caused Monty and I to ask if she had cards on her.

Now…well here we are playing and relaxing. “How bout we try a different game this time?” Monty asked taking a swig of water.

“Like what?”

“Well…I heard there’s one called blackjack?”

Octavia stopped shuffling cards and hummed as she snapped her fingers together. “Oh…that’s the one where the players are up against the dealers’ right? They need to either get a set of cards that equal 21 or close to it?”

“That’s the gist of it yeah.”

“I’m in Octavia how about you?” I looked over at the dragon still playing with the rock. Now though it was lying on its back, the wings spread out as much as they can. The rock being twirled between all four of its talons.

“Of course I’m in! It’s about time we had some fun anyways. Beating you two gets boring after a while.” With that said she started to deal out two cards for Monty and me. “What about the dragon? Figured out a name yet?”

“I still say we call it Marshall.” Monty looked down at his cards. Diamond of 8 and club 3. Octavia had her two cards out in front of her since she was the dealer and we had to try and beat her. One was faced down the other was a 10 of hearts. “Hit me!”

“Why? Of all the names you could’ve picked you decided upon Marshall?” Octavia flipped a card for Monty as I asked, it was a 5 of club.

“Ouch Monty kind of in a predicament huh?”

“Shut up and let me think!” He huffed crossing his arms.

“Anyways as he decides want to hit or stay Clarke?” I nodded looking at my cards. 6 of spades and 8 of hearts.

“Mmm…hit me.” As Octavia reached for my card Monty answered.

“Not only does Marshall sound awesome but if you think about it the little fella is basically on its own league…since being in one’s own league I quickly thought of the guards back at the Ark and the vast difference between us and them thus Marshall is perfect because it sounds like it belongs in some law enforcement.”

I got a 7 of diamond, quickly doing the math I smirked leaning back as much as I could. “I’ll stay.”

“Damnit Clark…” Octavia huffed. “Now the only way for me to remotely win is to get 21 as well.” She looked over to Monty who slapped the ground.

“Hit me!” The card was a 10 of spades.

“HA!”

“Shit…” I smirked looking towards Octavia.

“Draw your weapon!” I stated making a gun motion with my fingers towards her who scowled and flipped her card that was face down.

“REALLY?!”

“Yes! I win!” I hopped up and down as Octavia scowled at her measly 3 of spades.

Octavia was still ranting while Monty laughed. The ruckus we caused had the dragon swerving its beady eyes towards us. I hummed when Octavia explained how unfair the deck was being to her when I felt the dragon shift closer towards me.

“I mean out of all the numbers I could have had! Three?!”

“Ok how ‘bout another round?” I watched the dragon as it continued to look up at me. As Monty asked Octavia.

The dragon tilted its small head. The fire making its iris glow a bit. “You guys think it’s hungry?” I asked aloud causing the others to stop.

They both looked at the dragon and Monty shrugged. “Well not to be a smartass here but the thing was trapped in an egg for god knows how long. I’d be hungry too.”

Octavia groaned. “Great time to hunt. Not very ideal either seeing as it’s dark out.”

“Umm…how are you going to hunt with a bad shoulder?”

“She should not be at all.” Crossing my arms as Octavia glared at me. “Your shoulder needs at least a week…maybe two before you can start using it fully.”

“Not to sour the mood even further Princess…but I’m the only one with any experience at all on hunting. If I can’t hunt then how the hell are we going to feed the dragon? Or us for that matter?”

“Does it even eat meat?” Monty bent down towards the dragon as much as he can without touching it. It in turn couched its head lower to the ground, watching him like a hawk. “Huh little fella? Do you like to eat plants? I know a lot about plants and which ones to eat.”

Suddenly I remembered. Our lives on the Ark can be brought down here to the ground. “Monty that’s it.”

“What’s it?”

“You know almost every plant life thanks to you being in the section of the Ark that dealt with farming. Can you go harvest some plants that you deem edible for the three of us while I go hunt?”

“Clarke…you don’t know how to hunt though.”

“I know…Octavia is gonna brief be quickly.”

“Why would I do that?” Octavia huffed out.

“Because like we said you’re hurt. We also need a babysitter.” I pointed towards the dragon and Octavia’s eyes followed and she groaned loudly.

“I’m not good at that.”

“Well the baby needs to eat and so do we. Do you have any brighter ideas?” I stood up stretching out my now sore legs. Sitting in that position for too long caused them to fall asleep. While I shook out the needle sensation, Monty went towards his bag and started emptying it out.

“I agree then with Clarke, Octavia. We haven’t eaten fully since we left the Ark. We also learned that if we don’t feed our bodies the amount it needs each day then the body will start eating itself to stay alive.” He waved a finger at her. “I don’t want to turn myself to skin and bones.”

She looked between the both of us and relented by throwing herself back onto the floor. “Fine.”

* * *

 

Star nickered loudly as the gate to Polis slowly opened to us. Her hooves pawed the ground and I gently tugged the reigns to keep her from bumping into Indras’ black stallion. Nia was beside me in her own white horse to my left as she scowled at every guard on top of the wall.

“I see you’ve made vast improvements in two years Heda.” Under Heda’s mask I was able to hide my raging emotions from surging forward as we moved our horses towards Polis’s heart. Where all council meetings have taken place and where I live.

Images of my warriors lying dead on the ground, burning villages, heated council debates and of myself being alone in my room looking at the one thing I have left of Costia.

“Polis is a safe haven, Nia. A neutral zone for all clans to come together.”

“Then why so many guards if it’s a safe haven?”

“A precaution…to keep the citizens of Polis safe.”

“The citizens or your precious peace?” Nia smirked at me as all of us dismounted. Nia with less grace than usual due to her heavily bandaged hands. To keep my mouth from saying something that I will later regret, my eyes roamed over Polis’s streets. The oil lamps were lit and allowed every merchant to pack up their wares for the next day. The usual hustle and bustle has since died down long before our arrival.

“As the Commander my sole objective is to serve my people.” Before Nia could spew out more nonsense I turned to Indra. “Inform Titus that I have arrived and ask him to set up a meeting after the first meal of the day.”

“What meeting should I tell him to inform the other leaders Heda?”

That same gut wrenching feeling swirled within me as I looked up at the stars. Thoughts of Clarke taking over my mind. How beautiful it must’ve been for Clarke to live up above the clouds and be with each one. Seeing Earth in all its glory must’ve been breathtaking. How different was it for the Sky People to live with the stars?

“The meeting will be about the Sky People and what our next course of action is for them and the Mountain.” Indra bowed low and quickly strode into the tallest tower that survived the bombs.

It was now devoid of anything it represented from the old world and instead is now a beacon of hope for my people. It holds the largest fire that can be seen for miles at its peak. It holds countless meetings and never lets a word be released to our enemies. It also holds me…

Without a word Nia just huffed at me and strode straight into the tower leaving me in the darkened street. Whatever she is planning I’ll be three steps ahead of her. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep my promises. Both to Costia…and to Clarke. Nia has always wanted the power of the Commanders. For as long as I can remember we have been at war.

Anya once told me that Nia has despised me even before I knew her. For what reasons…I’ll never know. I wasn’t even the Commander yet but a Nightblood, hoping and training to become one. Whatever grudge Nia has with me, I’ll do my best to avoid any and all confrontations that could lead to another war.

I sighed into the cold night air, feeling the start of winter creeping up. Costia always loved winter. Maybe Clarke would love it too. Considering as she has never experienced one yet. I placed my hand on my chest, over the only thing I have of Costia.

I didn’t know how long I stood there at the base of the tower before I finally won over my emotions. Steeling myself and standing straighter I strode into the tower. A plan already forming for tomorrow’s meeting.

* * *

 

“It’s official.” I whispered hunkering down behind a well-fortified bush for the fourth time. “I fucking hate winter.” That was probably due to the fact of how fucking cold it is! My hands were not covered at all and were gripping a very shabby spear that I poorly attempted to build. They were cold and by the second try I couldn’t feel my fingers.

My nose was more than likely red and bright just like Rudolph. Along with my ears, which I tried to provide cover for them with my hair. The thin jacket I had on was not made for winter and did not provide warmth at all.

My breath was coming out in ragged puffs of smoke as I kept my eyes glued to the makeshift trapped Octavia taught me two hours ago. Monty must already be back with a garden salad or something. I thought glumly while my stomach gurgled at the thought of food.

The trap was perched on its edge, it was made from very heavy sticks and stacked together like a pyramid, in between the open spaces of sticks were rocks that will keep the animal from tipping the trap over and running off. Just to make sure that in case any animal was able to do so I also positioned a stick just before the trap that had a wire just at head level. When the animal runs off and heads straight into my second trap it would tighten the wire around the animals head and keep it looked by the stick.

I was just about to shift my weight into a better position when I saw two rabbits heading over towards the trap.

They weren’t much but it’ll feed the three of us. Inside the first trap were vegetables that Monty assured me would attract animals such as these. I readied my spear. The rabbits hobbled slowly over to the trap…One of them had its entire head down inside of it, sniffing the food while the other was standing on its two back legs sniffing the air.

_‘Sorry…you’re both cute but…I need to eat too and so do my friends.’_ I thought grimly but with determination. When the second rabbit was now halfway, the first was fully in but they haven’t set the trap off yet. I narrowed my eyes when my patience was running thin. That same buzzing started up again and I groaned rubbing my ear. Impatience and hunger suddenly hit me along with thoughts of meat. I was not thinking about any of those for the past 10 minutes and suddenly they came at me all at once. Where was this coming from?

That’s when I saw movement from just behind the trap that obscured the rabbit’s vision. It was bigger than them obviously…possibly meeting my knees. It looked to be a cross between a bear and a wolf. Its fur was a very dark brown that matched its surroundings so perfectly. A white v-band was across its chest. I gasped realizing just a bit slowly that it’s after my hunt.

Just as it was about to pounce I threw the spear forward at it causing the second rabbit to bolt and springing the trap. Leaving his friend behind as the trap fell, encasing the rabbit. The spear embedded into the soil just before the creature, who hissed and looked up at me. White canines bared, its fur raised making it look puffier.

“Well...why the fuck did I do that?” I gasped dodging too my right when the creature charged at me. My body hit the ground hard and I rolled to a stop. I could smell the damp soil and looked around in the dark forest for the creature to reappear itself. I stood back up slowly, my eyes seeing every motion the forest did, hoping to spot it before I got hurt. What sounded like a howl and a growl mixed together came from behind me and before I could react I felt the weight on my back slam me back to the earth.

“Shit!” Sudden white pain shot down from my shoulder and to my back as the claws sunk deep into my flesh. My muscles burned as I tried my best to get back up on my knees but the creature was heavier than I thought it could be.

That’s when I remember that Octavia gave me a dagger to end the life of any creature I caught without any pain. I reached for my belt but suddenly my right arm wasn’t moving forward and again I screamed when the creatures’ mouth latched onto my forearm, keeping me from grabbing my only weapon.

“Damnit!” Its front paws clapped onto my arm as well causing blood to soak through. “Let go!” Suddenly I felt it. That damn buzzing sound, of all times for it to come and distract me. Instead though…I felt another sentient presence brush up along my own thoughts. Images of the tree and running at it full speed before the link between my thoughts and whatever else’s was severed. The buzzing went away and I was left alone again with white hot pain and this raging big weasel.

Without a second thought I got my feet under me and ran straight into the tree. The beasts back meet bark and with a yelp of pain my arm was released back to me. I panted trying to ignore my injuries and quickly grabbed the dagger with my injured arm. The beast was staggering back up but before it could attack, without thinking twice before I hesitated, the dagger met the beasts head.

Suddenly the forest was quiet as it slumped to the ground with the handle sticking out of its head. The rabbit behind me continued to fight its cage and all I could do was try and regain some air into my lungs.

That presence again popped beside my own thoughts. Worry and assurance leapt beside my own emotions of panic and pain. Shaking with adrenaline I leaned against the bark of the tree. My hands settling on my knees as I closed my eyes trying to regain some form of control. That other conscious brushed up alongside my own. Showing me images of walking.

_‘Don’t think I can do that at the moment. Too tired.’_ I thought grimly. My mind knew why I was tired. I lost too much blood. The wound on my back had spilled more blood than I thought. My eyes were glued to a spot between my feet. A puddle of blood was forming from behind me. _‘Shit…’_

The images turned to Octavia sharpening her sword. She looked bigger, as if she was a giant. The sparks flew from the stone as the image settled on the mouth of the cave. I couldn’t comprehend what was going on with me right now. Was I losing too much blood and imagining everything right now?

I slowly stood back up gasping at the pain on my back. Feeling the electric pain run down and sent my back into spasms. I groaned limping over to the rabbit that’s still trapped. It seemed to have stopped its futile attempts at getting out.

Grabbing my spear I went over to the trap and lifted the hatch that was at the top of the cage. It allowed the hunter to jam in a weapon to kill the creature quickly if they weren’t able to cut its throat. I saw the rabbit hunched in the corner. Its nose twitching and its one eye watching me.

It’s strange to know that radiation has effected these animals in so many ways let nature has allowed them to keep their usual forms. I’ve seen animals with either two tails, five legs, three eyes. This rabbit was no exception to the onslaught of humanity’s destruction.

_‘Sorry little fella.’_ I sighed and looked away as I jammed the spear straight through the rabbit’s small body. A piercing wail cut through the air before silence. The spear stopped moving and I took a peek. The rabbit’s eye was still open, it laid flat on its side with the spear jammed straight into its heart. I sighed sadly and started to gather my things slowly.

When the rabbit and traps were packed away I went straight towards the bear look alike, its eyes were closed which I was grateful for. With the rabbit in one hand and the other creature over my non injured shoulder I started my trek back.

* * *

 

 “Clarke!” Octavia came running towards me as I staggered back into our cage. Monty looked up from his makeshift table and gasp quickly heading towards our bags. “Holy shit Clarke! What the hell happened?”

“Ran into a big animal.” I heaved the beast onto the floor. There was now log placed beside the fire to sit on and I gratefully sat down groaning as all my muscles finally started to relax. The bleeding of my wounds stopped long ago but that didn’t mean the pain lessened.

“Holy shit. That’s a wolverine!” Octavia bent down picking the animal up. “Damn it’s heavy too! How the hell did you manage to bring it back?”

“I honestly don’t know.” I panted as Monty handed me jug full of water which I chugged gratefully. The water helped my throat from feeling as if I threw sand into my mouth and I had to cough down a couple of mouthfuls just to keep myself from spitting the liquid straight back out.

“Here let’s take this jacket off of you.” I nodded as Octavia went to work with the animals.

“I know I was gonna show you on skinning and gutting them Clarke but right now I think you should rest. You did a lot today.” I smiled tiredly at her and yelped in pain when Monty went to pull my left sleeve off.

“Sorry.”

My arm was shredded. With the jacket off the blood started to spew back out again. I took a quick medical glance at my arm and sighed knowing that at least no major arteries were hit. There would be permanent scaring though, also a lot of resting due to the fact that most of my muscles were torn apart from the wolverines sharp canines.

“Tell me what to do Clarke.” I nodded seeing the dragon give out a small gurgled whimper as it came closer towards me.

“Alright…” I sighed feeling calm all of a sudden when the dragon curled up by my foot, its chin laying on my shoe. “This is gonna take all night almost, I hope you’re prepared.”

* * *

 

My glare was set upon all who was present as they yelled out at each other. The morning sun streamed through the building that casted an eerie scene for the 12 clan leaders. Titus stood beside me, after our long heated debate last night I’m sure he won’t voice any concerns in front of the leaders. I watched as patiently as I could. My Heda mask in full display along with my precious red scarf that flowed down my right side and streamed along at my feet.

I watched as the leader of the Desert Clan stood up pointing a grimy finger at Luna…the leader of the Boat people. My hand clenched the armrest of my throne as she stood there patiently allowing Marko voice out his opinions.

This was just one of many conversations going around at the table. Titus said last night that this would happen, that each leader wished to be heard over the other. I may have at least provided peace to allow them to spew insolence at each other but that didn’t mean they could act like children at my table. I finally couldn’t handle it anymore when the leader of the Blue Cliffs threw a cup at Marko.

“ENOUGH!” I stood up from my throne, easily towering them all. It had the immediate effect I wanted as every one of them stopped and stared at me. My eyes swept over each leader carefully. Seeing if any would invoke another argument.

“Sit…all of you!” I growled out. “Now…” I stated once they have all obeyed. “I called you all here about important matters that has never once been proposed before us. Yet here you all are bickering like children. Bringing up matters between clans that have long since passed!”

At this a couple of leaders looked down at the table in shame.

“I will not stand idly by while all of you bicker over each other about nonsense. When your Heda called you here for matters far greater than old grudges.”

“What would those matters be Heda? That we must be present and not our representatives?” Luna asked genuinely.

“I am proud to report that all the warriors you have bestowed upon me will be returned to their homes.”

A murmur went throughout the room. “Why is that Heda? I thought you needed our warriors to bring down our foe. Has the plan not gone accordingly?”

“When has a plan to take down that accursed mountain ever go right?” Fredrick the leader of the Lake People spat out.

“With the help of the people from the sky, the mountain is no more.” I waited knowing what is coming up next. Titus has warned me it would and he has never steered me wrong before.

Questions sprang upon me left and right from all the leaders. Some even crying happily at the fact that our 100 year war with the Mountain People is over.

“Every single Mountain man is gone. They have paid the price of their incompetence. Blood must have blood.” Each leader recited our sacred law happily.

“What will become of the mountain Heda?” Marko asked happiness swelling in his eyes.

“That is why I have called upon you all here. Your representatives would not have known what to do in this situation. So I ask you, each and every single one of you. What do you wish to do with the Mountain?” I threaded my fingers together walking down the dais from my chair.

“I say we blow the mountain to smithereens.” Fredrick huffed out. “It’s brought nothing but pain to us.”

“I agree. The mountain will only serve as a reminder of how many we lost.”

“What about all the technology that the mountain contains?” The leader of the Shallow Valley voiced out as she leaned back.

“What about it? We don’t need it, we survived nearly a century without it. Besides it’s the cause of everything that has happened. Technology and old world leaders.” Marko cursed out.

I looked around as more valid points came across from each leader nodding at each one. When the last two leaders looked straight at me, I braced myself.

“What say you? Nia, Luna?”

Luna sighed as she crossed her arms on the table, her dark skin reflecting time outside and reminding me so much of Costia’s. It wouldn’t surprise me…they were sisters after all. “I see both sides having very good arguments. I agree to both of them, I say we blow that mountain to dust but first take a look around and see what we can salvage. The technology they have might benefit us greatly. Yes, we have survived nearly a century as my fellow leaders have pointed out but…maybe this technology can help save hundreds of lives or make surviving in the winter that much easier.”

“How do you wish to do that Luna?” Nia leaned forward. “We have no knowledge of the old world’s technology. If we do agree upon your plan…how will we separate good technology from the bad? Not only that but who knows how to operate it?” Murmurs again erupted making the other leaders who were hoping to use the technology waver. Nia smirked and it irked me. She has something up her sleeve.

“We ask the Sky People.” Luna proposed as if she just stated she was going out to hunt. The room for the second time today went quiet.

“Are you out of your mind? The Sky People are an exact copy of the Mountain men!” Marko yelled. That caused the other to agree. They were all yelling at Luna who they see as weak for not wanting to be in any wars.

“Everyone quiet down. Luna has brought up another point that I wish to bring up in this meeting.” Every eye turned back towards me as Luna nodded her thanks silently. “The Sky People helped in bringing down the Mountain. If it weren’t for them we wouldn’t have gotten inside. It was because of them that we found out that hundreds of our people were being kept in cages,” Some leaders stood back up. “Do not worry they are being treated and I will personally see to every last member be returned back home.”

I saw Nia scowl at me from her end of the table. Her hands tried to clench up into fist but due to the pain she failed. “Our people’s blood were being used as medicine. As such, they were taking our people and draining them like cattle.” I walked around the table thinking out my next words carefully. “Clarke Griffin, the leader of the Sky People, was the one who dealt the final killing blow to the Mountain.”

“So she’s Wanheda.” Sashi, the leader of the Shallow valley leaned back into the table again, breathing out the name as if it was an honor.

I merely nodded.  “With her people’s help they disabled the Mountain Men’s technology that had them crippled and allowed our people out.” Titus informed me about keeping the deal of the Mountain Men and I a secret for now, so I puffed out my chest, “That allowed Clarke the time to slip in and kill our foe.”

They were quiet as they took the news in. I decided to use this to head back to my throne and sit back down. Letting each leader know that it is now their turn to speak.

“If Wanheda brought down the Mountain then why isn’t she here?”

“Are you dense Brett? Just like the rocks that surround your clan?”

Brett the Leader of the Rock Line clan stood up. “How dare you Fredrick!”

“Enough you two.” Sashi rolled her eyes. “The reason being Brett is because The Sky People are not a part of the Coalition.” She waved her hand around. “This is a Coalition meeting with all the 12 leaders. Thus Wanheda is not allowed here because her clan hasn’t become one of us.” She shrugged as Brett took in her words before nodding.

“Forgive me Heda.” He bowed low to me and I nodded.

“No need to apologize Brett of the Rock Line.”

“So if the Sky People brought down the mountain…killing our foe.” Luna leaned forward. “They allied with us and brought peace to our lands. Why haven’t we invited them to Polis? Or in fact…why haven’t we invited them in as the 13th clan?”

“Why should we allow those….people….into our coalition?” Garret the leader of the Plains Riders looked over at Luna. His clan was the closest to the bombing sites. Many of the clans give his respect for protecting our lands from the unknown.

“It was just like the Heda stated,” Sashi picked up her worn glove, looking it over. “They have knowledge about technology…probably history of the old world. If we can use their knowledge to benefit us….use their history to quell our curiosity of how the old world used to be, I say why not let them join? Don’t tell me Garret that seeing those old ruins in your territory hasn’t sparked your curiosity? Any of yours for that matter?” Sashi looked around the table at this. Every leader looked towards the other as some even nodded. Nia herself had an attentive look to her face as she looked down into her water cup.

“Has this meeting then decided upon the fate of the mountain? Before we move onto the fate of the Sky People?” Titus voiced out. Titus use to be my own teacher. He was the Flamekeeper, showed proudly by the tattoos etched into his scalp. It was spiraled around his head perfectly, each layer telling the history of the Commanders, that we Nightbloods were taught.

He protected the Nightbloods and was the sole teacher for us along with the Commander. Once the next Commander was chosen, he then became the Commanders sole advisor.

“I say that the two intertwine.” Iris, Leader of the Glowing Forest stood up and pointed to the map that held all of the 12 clans’ lands. Her finger was directed to the new addition of the Sky Peoples home.

“If we decide on using the Mountains technology to our benefit then we need the Sky People’s help…thus needing them to be in the Coalition. If we do not decide on that…and instead blow up the damn rock.” She shrugged. “Then the Sky People do not belong with us.”

“You have made a valid point Iris.” Titus bowed his head. She bowed back and took her seat again as the leaders murmured to one another.

“You do not have to come to a decision as of yet, my brothers and sister.” I spoke out loud standing up. “We will continue to discuss this for as long as we have to…until then we will be having meetings twice a week…when the sun rises. Till then I will make sure no one goes into the Mountain to prevent any of the Sky People of taking any technology.” They all nodded at that and slowly each leader walked out of the meeting room to continue with the rest of their day.

“Well Titus?” I could practically feel the words brushing along my back as I turned to look at him. His hands were clasped in front of him as usual but his fingers were fidgeting against the other. Letting me know that something is bothering him.

“Do you think it wise Heda, to allow the Sky People into our Coalition?”

“They have helped us out in our times of need. They turned Reapers back into men. Allowed us to return back to our homes without any bloodshed.” I turned to look at my throne. “What threat do you see?”

“You did leave them to their fate Heda…they might want revenge. Also they could turn on us with…their guns.”

“You will let me deal with that Titus. It was my mistake that I wish to remedy. On that note I can start with something very simple.” He gave me a puzzled look as a plan swirled within my head. “Bring me Lincoln of the Woods clan.”

* * *

 

“Clarke? Are you alive?” Monty prodded me and I waved my arm out at him groaning. “She lives! I didn’t kill her!”

“Jesus, Monty…” Octavia muttered from somewhere to my right. “Princess come on, get breakfast.”

“What’s on the menu today chef?” I grumbled trying to sit up.

“The rabbit and wolverine you got us last night along with some nourishing…leaves.”

“Salad Octavia.”

“Yeah well I found out that I love meat so…leaves aren’t going to cut it anymore.”

“You need them for nutrition.” Monty huffed out taking his plate away from Octavia. I groaned more feeling the distinct pounding in my head.

“Guy’s come on…I have a headache. Let’s not start so early in the morning ok?”

Octavia bent down handing me her plate. “Fine we will tone down a little bit.”

“How’s your shoulder?” I asked seeing her struggling with lifting her arm a bit.

“A bit sore…throbs like hell. Any movement above my stomach causes my entire arm to go limp.” She sighed.

“Don’t worry nothing serious was done to it. Just give it time and you’ll be back to normal. So will I.” I gave her a small thumbs up and she smiled back patting my uninjured shoulder.

“Always optimistic. Here a plate for our lizard buddy.” She put down a plate beside my legs and the dragon who never left my side the entire night instantly started devouring the food.

“Woah has a big appetite for a small fella huh?” Monty mouthed out through a chunk of meat. “Mmm this is so good!”

“Yeah, way better than stupid Ark food.” I nodded my agreement at the two when that first bit of meat met my tongue. I thought I was in heaven. I moaned as my stomach grumbled at finally being fed.

“We still haven’t named it yet.” Monty pointed out as he put some berries in his mouth. Or what looked like berries.

“Thought of any Clarke?” I shook my head looking down at the dragon as it happily chewed at a big chunk of meat.

“Well better start thinking of one soon…or else it’ll just go without a name for the rest of its life.” I watched as Octavia stood up to get more meat. Not once touching her ‘salad.’

I continued watching the dragon as various names popped into my head…but none actually fit. With my plate empty and stomach full, I started looking around the cave for anything to spark an idea. I saw that Monty set up an entire table to break apart certain plants. One of them stuck out.

“Hey Monty, what’s that plant there?”

Its leaves were green at the base and turn a bright yellow at the tips. The middle was covered in pollen that looked like rods. I tilted my head as Monty explained. “Oh that’s called a water lily. They are found in small lakes or rivers. We had them on the Ark and used the unopened buds in these plants for food. If you boil them just right they can be a vegetable.” I nodded looking down at the dragon.

“What is its scientific name? Water Lily doesn’t sound right.”

“Mmm…Nymphaea.”

I smiled. _‘Well little fella…’_ That buzzing started again. _‘Hope you are a girl…’_ The dragon looked up wagging its tail at me and I smiled, reaching my hand out for the first time to pet it. _‘Your name is Nymphaea.’_ The dragon yipped happily and butted its hand against my palm.

“Clarke!”

“What the hell!”

I yelled and so did the dragon as white hot blinding pain went straight through my arm and throughout my body. Images flashed through my mind, they weren’t my own. I saw a tail and some form of liquid moving around me. Voices were muffled and echoed throughout my enclosed space. My talon pushed up against the crack that appeared.

I gasped as the sudden cold was replaced with warmth. It was rotating around my palm before being dragged back up my arm. My shoulder and back ached before disappearing all together.

The images kept appearing before my eyelids. I was still enclosed in my cage. My tail and legs swishing in the liquid. The walls had red lines running down them that seem to connect to every part of my body.

I heard it then. My head turned to the echoed voice.

*Flashback*

_‘Daddy! I had a nightmare.’ I muttered hiding under the covers as my father came back from his workshop._

_‘Oh my little dove.’ He smiled and sat at the edge of my bed. ‘Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?’_

_‘Yeah! The kingdom and dragon one please. That one’s my favorite.’_

I moved in the egg, both my talons placed on the wall of my shell. Begging to hear the song again in my father’s voice.

_He chuckled looking down at me with those eyes that I’ve inherited from him._

_‘Alright but remember…this is a lullaby only between us ok? No one else can hear about it.’_

_‘I promise dad!’ With that I leapt into his lap, placing my ear right against his chest to hear every tremor. He chuckled once more before taking a deep breath._

_‘Rest my child, beneath the dragon's wing._

_Listen close, and hear it sing’_

_‘A song of fire, sweet desire,_

_and a kingdom once lost.’_

My tail thumped to the rhythm.

_‘Rest my sweet, while the dragons fly._

_They're flying to a clear blue sky._

_You'll be fine, they are kind,_

_but not to the kingdom once lost‘_

I could feel my wings shift behind me, begging to be free and to stretch themselves.

_‘Wake my dear, when the time is right._

_Stand up, when you have to fight._

_They'll be there, they will care,_

_and you'll have the kingdom once lost.’_

_I was long asleep before the second verse. My father tucked me back into bed and kissed my forehead._

In the shell I heard him say, _‘Don’t worry little dove, your companion is right here with you too. Your dragon heart is beating right with you. Take back what belongs to us. Both of you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I am doing anything wrong on this site! I'm still getting used to it!


	6. Everyone Has A Motive

** Chapter Six Everyone Has a Motive **

The rider pushed his horse harder. His feet digging into its ribs, urging it go faster. It had been a long journey. Any other day he would have allowed the horse to rest, but this was not an ordinary day. He had his orders, and they were to be executed immediately. There was no time stand idle whilst your horse fed, it was a time that called for haste.

His destination was fast approaching. He could just make out the steel walls of the Ark just ahead. The guards would spot him soon, he only hoped they wouldn’t open fire before he got a chance to explain himself.

As he got closer he could hear the commotion his presence had caused. He doesn’t blame them, after all his arrival was both unexpected and unwelcome. He reared his horse just outside the gates. His eyes scrutinizing the guns pointed his way. He did not speak, he just waited for her to come forward.

“Lincoln? I thought you were with Heda?”

* * *

 

“Do you think it wise, Heda?” Titus and I watched as Lincoln charged down into the forest on our fastest steed.

“Lincoln and I have known each other since child hood.” I stated watching him disappear into the cover of the trees. “I know he is loyal to us…and to Octavia. Love may be weakness…but in certain situations, it could be someone’s greatest strength.”

“I just hope your trust in him is not wrong.” Titus bowed and left to start the teachings of the day for the Nightbloods. I watched him go honestly expecting more of a lecture from Titus but shook my head and went to go train.

* * *

 

The memories faded away. My father’s warm face vanished as if the wind blew it away. What came next was coldness. Everything felt like ice rushing through my veins and it stung. Every part of my body wouldn’t listen to my panic mind. I wanted to open my eyes, to lift my hand. Yet nothing was responding.

Through the haze that plagued my mind I felt it. That same conscious that accompanied me when I was out hunting. Something was different now though…there was no buzzing like before. It was clear, the thoughts that swirled around my mind. I didn’t have to try and discern my thoughts and the others. It was like….if Raven was trying to tune into a radio frequency.

When time continued on…the ice that I felt in me slowly faded to warmth. The stinging was replaced with the other being that’s in my head, their spirits overpowered my pain. Finally I let out a soft moan. My fingers twitched, I felt pressure on my chest. It wasn’t much, I was still allowed to breath. When I was finally able to feel my body...I pried my eyes open.

I saw the ceiling if the cave first. The rays of the fire bouncing off them, making it seem like shadows were dancing along each other. Next where the hush whispers from my two friends. Along their voices there was a rumble noise resounding off the cave walls. It was coming from below my chin.

I tried remembering what exactly happened. All I could recall though was touching Nymphaea’s head. At that thought I noticed the tingling sensation on my right palm. I lifted my hand and what I saw had me jolting upright causing the rumbling noise to suddenly stop and my friends’ hushed whispers turned into surprised relief.

“Clarke! Are you ok?” Octavia leapt closer towards me but I couldn’t focus on her at the moment. My hand was the primary focus as I tried to process what was embedded into my skin.

My skin was raised…as if I had a rash affection but instead, the raised skin was…radiating light…not much, not like a flashlight or a lightbulb. Instead…it acted as a gem or a jewel. Glittering soft rays before disappearing to a new spot on my raised skin.

When my eyes could tear themselves away from the beautiful show I saw my skin forming an image. Just like the one on my father’s box. The main dragon’s body was curled up on my palm…a perfect ball. Each of the heads branched out, slipping between my fingers and towards the top of my hand. One head was between my thumb and forefinger.  The second wrapped around my middle finger, it’s head just below my fingernail. The last was between my pinky and ring finger and looked as if it was hissing towards the first head. The heads also illuminated the beautiful rays. I turned my hand back around when I noticed the tip of the tail at the base of my wrist and wrapping around twice before meeting the body.

“W-Wh…did this happen when I touched Nymphaea?” I asked myself shocked. I couldn’t take my eyes away from my hand. Even when Monty bent down next to me and waved his hand in front of my face.

“Clarke…you ok? Did you take a banging to your head too?”

“N-No…I’m fine just, shaken up I guess.” He looked down at my hand.

“Yeah we noticed it when you were knocked out. Was like a light show when the fire was dying out.”

“Dying out?” I squinted my eyes up at him. We just placed new logs in the fire when we were cooking our food.

“Yeah, you were out for a couple of hours now Clarke. It’s,” He took a quick look at my watch. “Nearly four.”

I groaned touching my forehead. “Jesus.”

“Here…” Octavia came back with a plate of food for me. Her other hand holding a bowl of meat for Nymphaea, who was eyeing the bowl hungrily. I felt that link again when I held my plate. Hunger ravished through my mind and quickly turned into pleasant happiness when Nymphaea dunked her whole head in the bowl.

“We tried taking the dragon away from you but every time we tried it hissed at us…I’m pretty sure I saw smoke too.”

“You were imagining it Monty or else I would’ve noticed it too. Besides we weren’t sure if the dragon would burn us like it did with Nia when it was in the egg.” Octavia eyed Nymphaea who was wagging her tail happily as she chewed a piece of tough meat between her talons.

“Her name’s Nymphaea.”

“Her?”

Monty was still starring at my hand…which was still…shimmering. I looked back at Octavia and nodded. “Before you ask…I don’t know how I know her gender…I just do.” My eyes landed on Nymphaea again who was happily trilling. Which then transferred over to me…her roars, her yips…the way she moves all screams…female. Plus it also helps when Nymphaea actually…voices a thought towards me. It’s not much, more like a practice to sounding out our language in her mind before she tries vocally. She hasn’t even heard her own voice before…so to try and imagine one is, difficult to explain to Octavia.

“Can you make it stop?”

“What? The glow?” Monty nodded as he held my hand but never touched the shimmering skin.

“Uhhh I don’t think I can…I’m not too sure.”

“What the hell is it anyways? Is it deadly?” I hummed at Octavia shrugging, “Does it hurt?”

“No...It’s, warm. Like if you set your hand near the fire.”

Nymphaea raised her head as she licked her chomps. Thoughts of contentment and happiness swirled over my conscious and I couldn’t help but smile. “Can I try and touch it?” Monty raised his finger and I nodded not seeing any harm to satisfy his curiosity.

He gently poked the middle of my palm. The reflections continued as if nothing happened though and Monty wasn’t screaming on the floor in pain. “Huh…it is warm.” He smiled. “Cool tattoo Clarke!”

Rolling my eyes I stood up, so did Nymphaea. Her belly was a bit round thanks to the meal and she wobbled over towards me, stumbling over her wings every now and then.

“So Nymphaea huh?” The dragon turned towards Octavia as it let out a soft trill.

“She seems to like the name quite a bit.”

“Still think Marshal would have been better.” Feelings of disgust rained over me and I laughed shaking my head.

“She doesn’t like that name Monty.” Suddenly Nymphaea crouched and sprang up, latching onto my waist, her claws never hurting me and climbed up onto my shoulder, her wings flapping as she tried to balance herself during her movements. It didn’t come as a shock to me because she thought about doing so since I got up. I patiently stood still waiting for her to get comfortable.

A brief thought about the pain I experienced before, when she last touched me filtered through but was vanished when she nuzzled her scaly head against my cheek. No icy pain.

The two watched Nymphaea and I. Monty more out of curiosity and Octavia watching to see if she will do anything more that’ll surprise us.

“Why not?”

“She just doesn’t. I felt her disgust at the mention of the name.”

“Well she doesn’t have to be repulsed by my ideas.” Nymphaea trilled towards Monty, who in turn raised two of his fingers waving them from his eyes towards hers.

“I’m watching you.”

Octavia and I laughed as Monty started a starring contest. Nymphaea radiated happiness and that childlike innocence that always make anyone smile. Her tail wagged behind my back, her wings hugged each of my shoulders for support as one talon pawed the air towards Monty. I looked at all three of them seeing nothing but…normalcy, well as much as you can get with a dragon and a glowing hand.

* * *

 

Lincoln sat down on the cold metal chair, feeling on edge, being inside this metal…beast. In front of him was Abby, along with Kane and others he didn’t recognize.

“Lincoln, last we saw you was when you were marching towards the Mountain. What happened?” Abby crossed her arms on the table, genuinely happy to see the young man.

“I was taken by the Commander when I disobeyed her orders to leave your people behind.”

“You were a prisoner?” He nodded.

“How did you…did you escape?” Kane leaned his hands on the table, his long hair covering the side of his face away from his other council members that surrounded him. He took that advantage to give Lincoln a look. He learned that Grounders, while they do hide behind a stone mask that they’ve perfected over the years. They still speak through looks more than words.

Lincoln blinked seeing Kane’s stern and wide eyed look. His eyes darted towards Abby every few seconds.

“I didn’t.” He quickly said looking back towards Abby. She hopefully didn’t see the exchange go down between the two men.

“Well then how?” Kane inquired, relaxing a bit.

“She let me go.”

Abby blinked at Lincoln, “Just like that? She just let you walk free?”

“No…she is using me as a messenger between Skaikru and Grounders.” Lincoln leaned back.

“A messenger? What message does the Commander have for us?” Kane crossed his fingers together. He sensed the other Council members behind him shift. The air grew thicker in the room.

“You brought me back.” At this statement everyone looked towards Abby when Lincoln’s eyes bore into her own. “I was a Reaper, I killed and ate others. For nearly a century my people believed that once a man becomes a Reaper they are no longer human and will no longer become the person they once were.”

“I did…you died and I had to think of every last resort to bring you back. What does this have to do with the Commander though?”

“The people we got back from the Mountain…the Reapers. Our healers don’t have the knowledge you have Abby. One by one the Reapers are dying and they can’t stop it. The Commander wishes to form another alliance with the Skaikru in order to save her people that are still affected by the Red.”

“Another alliance? You think we would trust the Commander on her word after she betrayed the first one?” A woman Lincoln never seen before stepped forward, her face red with fury.

“Eileen! Hush…I will speak here.” Abby shouted as she continued to watch Lincoln.

The woman glared at Abby but nonetheless, she snapped her jaw shut and moved to the far corner of the room. Lincoln watched the exchange.

“Say I agree Lincoln.” Abby continued after she studied the tabletop relentlessly. “What would be in it for us?”

“A place in the Commanders Coalition. Peace and possible entry into the Mountain.” He raised a hand before Abby spoke, the tension growing thicker. “There is a catch here, this alliance will only hold true…if Clarke Griffin will agree to be in the Coalition as the Skaikru clan leader. The Coalition will not see the Council as your figure head.” This is what he was mainly here for. Hopefully the Heda’s plan will work. He eyed them all…and knew that this will be a long day. He cracked his neck, ready to bare the weight for his Heda and ready to be in this metal beast for longer than he intended.

* * *

 

“There you go Octavia.” I leaned back putting away the soiled rags to the side. She started putting her shirt back on. “You can look now Monty.”

Monty was playing with Nymphaea, we later found out that she doesn’t burn or hurt anyone when you touch her. It must have been a protective measure when she was in the shell, more than likely from predators. Yet why didn’t it burn me?

When Monty found out he can touch her, he was ecstatic. He couldn’t stop petting her the entire time I treated Octavia and even made a little toy for her. He said he found videos of cats loving small feathered trinkets and went about making the toy for her. Now Monty can’t help but laugh as Nymphaea chased the tied up ball made of twigs and branches. Her happiness having an effect on me as I smiled watching her wings pull back every time she pounces on the ball only for it to be pulled away at the last second.

“Ha! Need to be quicker than that!” Monty joyfully yelled. His smile hasn’t left his face since he started playing with her. The last time I saw him this way was when we were all at the dropship…when him and Jasper were working together to make Moonshine. He tossed his hair to the side just as Nymphaea pounced on the toy again. This time she caught it between her talons, not yet recognizing her strength the twigs cracked under the pressure and she trilled sadly pawing at the broken toy. “Hey…it’s alright ill make a better one next time. Good catch though Nymphaea!” Monty rubbed her head.

She would be good for Monty. She could take his mind off of Jasper and keep him preoccupied.

“Thanks Clarke.” Octavia stood back up tossing her jacket where her swords lay.

“No problem.” We also found out that whatever transpired between Nymphaea and I, it also healed my wounds. All that was left were now scars, still red and blistered but healed. “So…anyone have any ideas as to what to do now? We have food to last another week if we ration correctly.”

“We still need to hunt nearly every day.” Octavia placed her hand under her chin thinking. “We don’t know how Nymphaea’s appetited will change as she grows. Also we need to find better accommodations than just this cave.”

“I agree on the hunting.” Monty put in. “But why not stay here?”

“There is no way out…what happens if we get caught again? Remember what happened last time?”

“Alright Octavia…I agree with you. What should we do?” I watched her as I leaned against the wall of the cave. She was watching me back. I knew our past differences still held strong within her. I don’t know if I’ll ever gain her trust back again.

“We should start looking for a piece of land that’s well hidden like this cave, yet still have multiple exits and easy access to water.” I nodded as a mental image of the area we currently reside in popped into my head.

“Think we should try looking to the south of this cave. I believe there’s structures from the old world that could provide us some cover. I would like you to come with me to check it out and see if it’s reasonable.”

She nodded and turned towards Monty. “I think we should all go. I don’t know how long it’ll take for us to get there, or how long we will be separated and that thought just doesn’t sit well with me.” He nodded.

After about an hour of gathering our things we set out. Nymphaea’s excitement of being out of the cave poured into my body and I jogged out with her running after me.

“Slow down Princess.” Octavia huffed.

“Sorry it’s Nymphaea. She’s excited and I just need some way to burn it out of me.” I watched her as she took in the trees and started sniffing about the same way she did the cave.

“Well…just keep her close. We don’t want to be chasing after her too.” I rolled my eyes smiling at Octavia.

“I got her don’t worry.”

We trekked in silence, Nymphaea trills often breaking most of the tension as we looked for any signs of an attack. She would bound ahead of us, often tripping and tumbling forward, only to run back. She was just as curious about the ground as we were when we first landed, in this aspect she reminded me of Octavia. Suddenly a spike of curiosity engulfed me and I looked to my left to see Nymphaea standing on her hind legs, her talons digging into the bark as her eyes surveyed her first animal. A baby raccoon.

They were both having a stare off and I giggled when the raccoon swiped its paw at Nymphaea. Who in return swiped back, her wings expanding a bit when she did a small hop. The baby raccoon hissed and scampered back up into the tree. Losing interest she ran back towards me and I offered my arm down towards her. When she was comfortable on my shoulder I began to explain…the way my father did to me when I was curious about the world below me.

“That was a raccoon.” Her green eyes regarded me. I don’t know why I felt the sudden need to talk to her. Does she even understand me? Does she have the same intelligence as I do? “They are known to be quite…rambunctious. They will eat anything to survive, but aren’t known to openly attacking anybody from what I’ve heard, they more or less scavenge for food.” She responded with a soft roar twisting her head back to look where the raccoon took off.

“Its mask reminds me of the Commander.” Silence…Nymphaea tilted her head to regard Octavia as she looked between the three of us. “Well it does! She’s like a raccoon with her war paint.” Monty laughed as I giggled behind my hand. An image of the Commander as a raccoon entered my mind. With her shoulder pauldron and red sash bellowing around that big tail.

Nymphaea, more than likely seeing the image of the Commander enter my mind, soon started laughing as well...if a dragon can laugh that is.

“Oh man.” Monty wiped a tear from his eye. “Don’t let the Commander know she looks like a pest.”

I smiled and looked back towards my dragon. “You never want to meet her.” I stated as thoughts of her popped into my head. The most recent of course was when she left me at the mountain. Nymphaea growled, as she hunched over my shoulder and her wings encircled my body as if to protect me from the mental image of the Commander. “Yeah…I’ll make sure she doesn’t go near you.”

After that we continued our trek without incident. The sun was setting by the time we decided to set up camp. During the walk though I felt Nymphaea prod into my mind when something new crossed our paths. I would patiently explain to her what the thing was. When it came to plants I allowed Monty to take over and let him explain. Octavia would pinch in every now and then but would otherwise stay silent.

I hummed after Nymphaea chewed threw her last piece of tough meet. The encounter with the raccoon had me thinking about her running into bigger animals that could possible hurt her. The thought had my heart clenching in worry.

In order to protect this little creature, who was curious about the world as we were. I had to protect her. She may have her teeth and her claws, but that won’t do much due to her size. I needed to learn to fight with my own weapons.

Once Nymphaea grew old enough to fight on her own…then we could fight side by side. As one. She looked up at me, feeling my emotions of protectiveness surge through her.

I looked up towards Octavia.

“You think we could train together?” Her head snapped towards me. Grounder training was seen as gruesome and barbaric to us. They would beat each other till one was nearly half dead. I’ve seen it first hand when Octavia was under the guidance of Indra. She would often come towards me in secret to heal some of the worst wounds.

The grounders believed that if you suffered through pain it’ll make any warrior stronger. Whatever doesn’t kill you makes the warrior tough and could suffer through any tragedy that the body undergoes.

I’ve never undergone any of the training, neither through the grounders or my people. That was a huge mistake on my part. I had to rely on everybody to take care of me, be it with Bellamy or the guards that the Commander provided. I never wanted to be seen as weak. Never again do I want someone coming to my rescue, I wish to be the one to stand on my own two feet and to finally provide the protection that others deserve. Seeing Nymphaea interact with nature has made me seen this. I wanted to protect her till she was able to protect herself.

“You want to train with me?” Octavia stabbed the dagger that she was sharpening into the soil as she stared at me. I nodded. “You know it isn’t easy right? It’s painful…and takes a lot out of someone who doesn’t have the stomach for it.” It seemed as if she actually didn’t want to train me at all. Again, the trust between us was weak. Yet she did see my point. Monty and I couldn’t rely on her to be the only one who knows how to fight. The only one to have a weapon.

“I know…I’ve seen the end result of it though.” I motioned towards her. What I said wasn’t false. Indra has molded Octavia into a tough warrior. You can see the effects, her muscles were lean and defined. Her eyes sharp as she watched the next move of her opponent. Her sword sliced through the air without hesitation.

She hummed. “I won’t go easy on you Princess.” She stood up shrugging off her jacket to expose the muscles that were earned through hard work.

“I wouldn’t expect you to go easy on me.” I stood up also shrugging off my jacket. My hand glowing in the dark.

Monty watched the exchange with rapt attention and without a word he too stood up. “I’ve never seen the grounder training first hand. I’ve been locked in that damn Mountain.” He dusted his pants off. “I never want anyone getting the upper hand on me. So Octavia train me as well.” She nodded as we walked away from the fire. Nymphaea sat up on her haunches trilling softly after us. We didn’t go far, just enough away from camp so we can train freely.

“It’s fine Nymphaea.” Her worry being voiced through her body and mind. “We need to train.” With that said she settled on her tail, her two talons still in the air as those green eyes watched us form a small circle.

“Okay…first rule, never ever let your guard down. Keep your feet spaced apart.” She walked up to us and kicked our feet apart so they were shoulder width. “Have your arms up…just above your chest, yeah like that.” We continued this for another couple of hours. It was mostly Octavia showing us defense moves than us actually attacking one another like I thought we were going to do. I was put on my ass though a couple of times when I wasn’t paying attention to Octavia.

Another reason as to why we probably weren’t learning any attack moves was because Octavia was still badly hurt. Even when she was deliberately moving slowly to show us how to perform the actions correctly, it pained her greatly.

Nymphaea never stopped worrying as she watched us all train. Every fist that swung, a growl followed. When I was thrown on my back her response was a whimper. When I performed a defensive move perfectly, pride overcame my exhaustion. By the time I sat down she was immediately on my lap and checking my body for any more bruises that she can’t see. I smiled petting her head, being mindful of her horns. “I’m fine Nymphaea.” I smiled as she settled herself on my lap.

Octavia grunted beside me. She was rolling both her shoulders back, experimenting on what she is capable of doing. Monty sat across from us and started doing some stretches to his legs.

If no one knew any better, if I could get lost in just this moment…It felt as if it was just us on this planet. The crackling of the fire became my solace, along with petting Nymphaea whose head started to reach towards one of Octavia’s holster straps on her thigh. I sighed happily looking up into the stars. My old home, where my father now resides at forever.

How I wish he could see this planet. If he survived…if moth-no…if Abigail never floated my father, would he have told me about Nymphaea? How would my life have played out if he did? Would he approve of my choices? Would he and I explore our new home?

A star flew, piercing the night sky.

“Clarke! Tell Nymphaea that clothes are not toys!” I smiled turning my attention back to my friends. Knowing without a doubt that my father would’ve continued to mentor me in the way he used to when I was a child.

* * *

 

Lincoln stood outside the metal beast. Happy to be free of the cold air that seems to seep through the seams of the Skaikru home. It was now night and the Skaikrus council are still debating if they should take up on the Commanders offer.

He looked around spotting many who were eyeing with distrustful looks. He couldn’t help but take note that many Skaikru were huddling around fires. He was very warm in his bear furs but their clothing doesn’t seem to suit the needs of winter. He saw that most parents as well were trying their best to keep the children warm by having them in their arms.

He walked towards the makeshift stables. Very shabby and looked like a small gust of wind would topple it over. The horse perked up at his approach. It was fed and washed down after his hard ride.

“Lincoln? Is that really you?” At the sound of that voice he turned around from petting his steed and actually smiled.

“Bellamy.” They shook hands happily. “It’s great to see you.”

“You as well old friend. I thought the Commander would’ve killed you for sure.” The way Bellamy said his Heda’s title rubbed off on him the wrong way. He couldn’t blame him though, Skaikru do not know their ways.

“No, she wouldn’t ever kill me.” He offered a small smile as more familiar Skaikru came over to greet him.

“Thank god you’re okay.” Harper smiled throwing her arms around the Grounder. It took a second for Lincoln to respond back, he only hugged Octavia before but knew that Sky People express themselves much more than his own people did.

“I was always ok.” He smiled towards Monroe and Miller who accompanied them. “Is everyone else ok?”

“Yeah, besides being cold? We are alright.” Monroe responded.

“We are still recovering from the Mountain of course.” Harper put in rubbing her leg.

“Did they hurt you?” Lincoln asked softly. She only nodded looking down. Not knowing what else to say Lincoln turned towards Bellamy. “I’m here as a messenger for the Commander.” He hoped that his Skaikru friends will be able to further help him in this plan. Even though Abby strongly expressed not to tell anyone, word would soon spread anyways.

“What does she want?” Bellamy stood rigid.

“Another alliance…I need to talk to Clarke but…Abby has been deflecting me on where she is.” At the mention of Clarke everybody looked anywhere they could. Except for Bellamy who clenched his jaw and hissed out.

“She’s not here.”

“Oh…is she out hunting?” He acted is if he didn’t know that the Skaikru banished Clarke…or so the rumors are made to believe. He needed to play his part perfectly or else this plan wouldn’t work.

“No…she…” Harper began to say, hesitating as she rung her hands together.

“We banished her.” Bellamy finally said. Now it was confirmed, the truth was out.

“Why was she banished? Without her this alliance will not take hold.” Lincoln stated acting shocked. At his words the other three looked at each other worriedly.

“We don’t need Clarke and we don’t need another alliance from the great and mighty Commander.” Bellamy crossed his arms, his posture straightening.

“You don’t understand what’s at stake here Bell.” Lincoln looked at the other three. “If you don’t accept this alliance then the other clans will wipe your people out, the Commander won’t be able to protect you if you don’t join the coalition.”

Before Bellamy could retort Miller stepped forward. “What are the conditions?”

“You can’t be serious Miller? After all that I told you and what we had to do to finish off the Mountain by ourselves?”

“Bellamy just hold on…let’s hear what Lincoln has to say. Then we could start throwing insults at each other.” Miller looked back at Lincoln who nodded in thanks.

It seemed so long ago when Lincoln was tied up in the dropship and this boy here was guarding him and acted as if he was the acid fog. Guess his view changed when he was taken.

“I’ll tell you word for word, on what my Heda has told me to relay to your leaders.” They nodded for him to continue, Bellamy sighed but nonetheless stayed silent. “Skaikru have vast knowledge, of not only the old world but of technology and medicine. Things we Grounders need. The Reapers are slowly dying one by one…and we need your healers to heal who is still fighting.”

“Why are they dying? Don’t they have to just wait until that…drug is out of their system?” Monroe asked.

“We have done that…but they start to…shake and soon their heart stops beating all together. We don’t know what’s causing this.”

“It’s the body going into shock.” Miller explained. Lincoln nodded, he knew what it meant as he experienced it himself but still didn’t know the specifics.

“Ok…I’m guessing there is more to this than healing just a couple of your people.” Bellamy pointed out.

“Yes, you see…now that the people in the mountain are gone, the clan leaders wish to either dispose of the mountain completely. Or use it for their needs. Only problem is…is that no grounder understands half the technology that resides under that rock.” He motioned to the small group. “This is where the Heda wishes to save us from another war. You are the key. It’s up to you…if you wish to help us and join the coalition your people will become the 13th clan. You will be allowed to reside in the mountain and use the technology inside to help us all. No other clan will dare kill any of your people if they wish to start a war.”

Monroe was the first to speak after a tense few minutes. “Seriously guys? What’s so hard about this?” She stepped forward, “Isn’t this what we want? Peace?”

“Is there anything else to this alliance that we should know about?” Bell looked towards Monroe, looking like he was considering her words.

“Like I told your leaders; once you become the 13th clan you must respect the coalition and most importantly the Commander. She has the final say in most decisions.” At this Bellamy scoffed but let Lincoln continue. “Another rule is that you must not use technology against the other clans, be it guns or…I believe you call it electricity. Finally, Clarke must be appointed the leader of the Skaikru clan…no other.”

“Why does Clarke have to be the leader? Why does everything revolve around Clarke?”

“When I was appointed to scout your people when you first landed…the first to act as a leader was Clarke. Everyone else was more worried about finding a partner or threatening others.” At this Lincoln looked towards Bellamy whose face reddened. Either from anger or embarrassment no one could tell. “She laid the burden of taking care of her people on her shoulders. Her actions reflected what kind of leader she was and the other clan leaders respect her for it. So does the Commander.” Lincoln squared his shoulders back, easily towering Bellamy’s height. “I see her as a leader…if Clarke could…I could even see her as a Heda.”

“So you trust Clarke?”

“Yes Bellamy, I trust Clarke.”

“What if you knew all the things that she has done? What if her decisions nearly took Octavia’s life from your hands?”

He understood now. The anger Bellamy was holding onto. The other three remained silent, knowing that they shouldn’t meddle, when they were having conflicted feelings of their own about Clarkes actions coming to light.

“If you are refereeing about Ton DC then yes…I know about all the things she has done.”

“Yet you stand there, knowing that Clarke could’ve prevented the bombing…and act as if it’s fine? This just tells me that you do not love Octavia.”

“Lincoln, no!”

“Stop!”

Everyone’s eyes were now on the two scuffling on the ground. Lincoln easily overpowering Bellamy as Miller and Monroe try to pry them both apart from one another.

“I was there with Octavia the entire time during the bombing! I protected her and left to go deal with the sniper shooting at us!” Lincoln wrapped both of his hands around Bellamy’s throat. “Don’t you dare question my love for your sister!” Lincoln knew he went too far and immediately pushed himself back on his feet. The boy beneath him gasping in a lungful of air.

Sky guards came rushing forward, immediately taking out their electrical batons. “No!” Harper jumped in front of the two. “It’s fine, it’s just a small dispute…no one’s hurt.” That didn’t seem to convince them, their eyes landed on Bellamy who coughed and waved his hand at them. Hesitating they slowly put away their batons.

“You may not like the decisions that every leader makes Bellamy, yet you also have to consider that when a leader is faced with a dilemma….an outcome must always prevail. No matter what a leader chooses…someone is going to get hurt.” Monroe watched Lincoln dust himself off making sure he wasn’t going to jump at Bellamy again, who staggered back up to his feet.

“Say we agree to this alliance…” Harper waved her arms around her helplessly. “Our people banished Clarke for good. Meaning that she doesn’t represent us anymore. Where does this treaty go from here?”

Everybody was now surrounding the group. Miller, Monroe and Harper look as if they wish to hide under a rock and disappear. Lincoln calmly starred at every sky person around him. Heda had told him all of the outcomes…all of her fallback plans if this one didn’t work. Right now it seems as if they will have to go with her second plan by the looks he was currently receiving.

“We will see about it once your council members have decided.” He crossed his arms behind his back. Showing the others that he is not intimidated by the large group around him.

“Lincoln.” The woman from before, who voiced out her concerns stepped forward. The crowd parting to make a path. “The council has made a decision. We will discuss more in the morning as it is late, let me show you to your room.” Eileen beckoned her arm towards the metal beast and Lincoln bowed softly.

“I appreciate your offer but I wish to sleep under the stars for tonight. I will be at the meeting room once the sun is above the horizon.” Lincoln glanced back at his friends. Bellamy was glaring at the ground, his hand tenderly touching his neck. The other three were watching him, he just hoped that tomorrow…more will come to their senses.

* * *

 

 _‘No…Nymphaea…you did it anyways.’_ I sighed watching her hop into the water. It was another day of walking for us. Octavia said in a day or two we would be seeing less trees. Or so she hoped. Nymphaea turned her head back towards me, water dripping down her scales as she bounded back towards us from the small river we were walking beside.

Most of the morning was spent in silence. Nymphaea was content with just being on my shoulder, a spot that is now common for her to be in now. During the silence I decided to try and connect my mind to Nymphaeas.

I would tell her facts that I knew of Earth, how my life was like on the Ark, point things out to her that would come up during our walk. Now it was easy to talk to her through our mind link.

Mind link.

That in itself is…incredible. I’m able to subconsciously speak to a dragon! That has never been heard of before. How does it work? It’s scientifically impossible to share one’s thought with another. Does it have to do with our nerve system? The electrical current that runs through our-

WHACK!

“Ow! Nymphaea!” Her tail slipped back down my back after whacking me upside the head. Her eyes were slotting down at me. Emotion of annoyance floated through our link and I sighed. “Alright…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overload you with my thoughts.”

Two smiles greeted my view when I turned my attention back to the front.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve thought that you were a crazy woman.” Monty chuckled as he ducked under a low hanging branch.

“A crazy woman with a lizard on her shoulder.” Octavia added.

WHACK!

“OW! Hey!” Octavia looked back towards us again. Nymphaea and I with a look of pure innocence on our faces when we walked by her as she held her head much like I did a few seconds ago.

“Ops…she said her tail slipped.” I smirked

“Why…you little.” Nymphaea trilled and jumped from my shoulder when Octavia tried to grab her. Soon it turned into a little game with Octavia playfully chasing her around the river bank as Monty and I continued our trek. We laughed as Octavia started chasing her on the edge of the river, her legs getting soaked to her shins. Nymphaea happily hoping in and out of the water, desperately trying to put some distance between them both.

“If only our people can see this Clarke.” I looked over at Monty who had a somber smile. He motioned towards our two companions then what was around us. “They don’t see this as we do…or the Grounders. They see the forest as a danger. Every animal is out to kill them, every plant is dangerous or poisonous.” He sighed. “They don’t see the joy of what this planet can give people. How this planet can give us shelter or companionship.”

A loud splash interrupted his speech. Octavia was sprawled face first in the river, Nymphaea though was happily perched up on a rock right in front her chaser. Octavia spat water out as she glared up at the dragon. Who in turn flapped her wings happily at the attention she was receiving.

“Maybe one day, we can let them see on what they are missing Monty.” He looked back towards me as I clapped him on the shoulder. “I will…maybe soon, make them see.”

At this Monty smiled and continued walking a little dance to his step now. “Clarke…” He stopped suddenly. “You know why I left to be with you?”

“Because you’ll miss me?” This sudden change in topic made me nervous and I wanted to alleviate the tension.

“It’s because…I didn’t trust my own people anymore. They were saying these…awful things. It made me sick, had me….staying up at night.” I nodded as my mind went back to what my people were saying about me…and the 100 kids that I had to watch over. “I was in those meetings, they needed me because I was in Farm station. The things they wanted to do to our environment…to the people that were living with us on this planet.”

“Wait…” My mind stopped at what he said, quickly grabbing him by the shoulder. “What are you saying Monty?” His eyes were watering when those sad eyes looked at me.

“They wanted to cultivate the soil…I understood that…for farming. The spot they chose though…it was near a grounder village…and they wanted to kick them out. By force if they had to. Abby…your mom…” He shook his head.

“What were they going to do Monty?”

“If they weren’t able to force the grounders out…they were going to eliminate them. The words that were coming out of their mouth though, it made me sick and I immediately told them…I was not going to help them at all with their plans.”

“Are they still going through with this plan?” Octavia stood beside us now. Her eyes filled with hatred. “Don’t they understand that this land is not theirs? We weren’t here when the bombs dropped. Those people built that village and now they want to take it from them? Without no treaty?”

I panted. Monty and Octavia are both right. What our people were doing…or going to do is not the correct way about it. I was banished…and let myself be banished because I thought I wasn’t a very good leader. Instead, it turns out that…the leaders now are worse than I will ever be. I may have killed…but I killed because my hand was forced. Never have I ever killed out of pure hatred or because someone didn’t listen to me.

I wanted to get away so badly…that I didn’t realize who I was truly putting the leadership role onto. Now my people will suffer even worse, they are going to start a war. A war that they won’t win. Many lives will be lost due to our technology…but we will still lose due to the grounders winning by sheer numbers.

“They aren’t our people anymore, they banished us because our view was different from their own. Or because they were afraid of people…doing things that were the best course of action.” Monty looked at me and added, “But that doesn’t mean I want to see them die. I left because I wanted to warn the people in the village, hopefully they can either prepare themselves, or get out. I also wanted to help you Clarke…I know, maybe you don’t now, but I know for a fact that you have a plan for us.”

“I don’t even know what I’m doing half the time Monty. I thank you for trusting me so blindly…but…I wouldn’t have gotten far if it wasn’t for you, for Octavia or any of our other people.”

“That’s the point Monty is trying to make Clarke.” Nymphaea nudged my leg but I stared at Octavia. “I still have trust issues with you…but…you think with your heart. You allow others to voice their concerns and you play that comment into your plans. You let your people decide on what to do. You never force their hands.” She sighed. “Of course there are times…such as Ton DC where you have no choice…but you feel the remorse. The guilt eats you up so bad that you lose sleep. With others…they relish in it, like how the mountain men gloated at the fact that they destroyed thousands of lives.”

“Then what should we do? Our people are going to start a war and hundreds…probably thousands are going to die.” Surging emotions of confidence, loyalty and trust washed over my nerves. My body relaxed as my blue eyes searched the green ones below me. She let out a soft chirp noise.

“Should we go to the village? Warn them like Monty suggested? Or go back to our people and let them know that what they are doing is wrong?”

“They won’t listen…I tried persuading them into not doing this. If we go there we will only get shot and killed. I saw we go to the village.”

“What if they kill us instead?” I asked.

“They won’t…” Octavia murmured after a moment of silence.

“Why won’t they?”

“Well…because the Commander is looking for us…well more specifically you Clarke. They won’t kill us unless they are going against their Heda. Plus…you’re famous among the grounders. Like Nia said…you’re Wanheda, they will practically worship you because you gave them the revenge they desired for their ancestors.” The title itself had me sick, my feet had me turning around until Octavia grabbed my forearm. “You can’t keep hiding from the fact that there are people who love you for what you did! You brought back children…you brought back parents. Yes you killed off people but you saved hundreds more. Remember that.”

“Octavia is right Clarke. Commander of Death…may not be the right title…but they still recognize you enough to give you one. I mean in a sense…you have the same authority as Heda herself. Right?” Monty eyed Octavia, who nodded.

“In a way yes. You are a Commander, Clarke. Be the Commander. I won’t follow Heda herself…but I’ll follow Wanheda. Tell us what to do…what we can do to save lives.”

I took a deep breath. My heart practically beating out of my chest as I was placed in this position again. They had a point though, thousands will die if we don’t be in the middle to stop it all. I couldn’t have that on my conscious…knowing that I could’ve stopped a war.

Nymphaea’s mind suddenly nudged my own and I looked back down towards her. Images flashed quickly through my mind and I smiled. Her body leapt up onto my arm as she took her usual position on my shoulder.

The image burned into my mind of what Nymphaea thought of me. I was in my own Commander gear…much like _hers_ but at the same time…resembled me. Nymphaea trilled happily when I rubbed underneath her chin thanking her for the support.

“Alright…which way to this village.” They both smiled as we began our plan.

* * *

 

“So my Nightbloods…what is the Commanders main priority?” It was another day of training at Polis. The sun was high as I walked around the training grounds. My green eyes eyeing each child before me.

They had just finished sparring a full seasoned warrior. Each one passing with excellent coordination, speed and agility. Their small bodies covered in layers of sweat and grime. Still…smiles adorned their faces when I gave them a small but prideful smile. Their sore bodies swelled with pride and stood straight, the attention focused on Titus who gave them their lessons on combat.

Knowing that the lessons are going well today, I left them in the capable hands of Titus to continue my daily routine as Commander.

Before the Sky people fell and landed on our territory, my Commander life was…predictable. To say the least. The only excitement in my life was trying to bring down the Mountain, the first step to that was bringing all the clans together. Once that was accomplish…no longer than a month later…they fell and interrupted our life cycle.

Two guards accompanied me through my walk of my city. Our neutral ground between all clans. They weren’t part of my army but actually are trained solely to protect the city. They have no ties to any clan. Since I became the Commander, my ties to the Trikru were abolished and I had to be neutral for all clans…thus they too must protect me.

My feet lead me to the market district as they always do. The sounds of my people bargaining, handing over items to be inspected by their customers. Children running around playing Warrior. It filled me with happiness that I have accomplished this lifestyle for my people. Before this city was nothing but rubble…now though.

I looked around at all the colorful clothing that was swaying gently in the wind. The market stands all being crowded. The sound of meat and vegetables being cooked overpowered the sounds of the crowd. The smells making my stomach rumble, reminding me that I haven’t eaten breakfast yet. I nodded to myself and walked towards the food stands to see what would satisfy me today.

The people easily saw their Heda and either immediately bowed their heads towards me in respect, or came up to me to shake hands. Most of them were children, whose eyes were full of wonder at being able to see me. At the children I couldn’t help but smile widely. Children…were the only people now a days to make me laugh and smile…and who I, in return, feel obligated to protect with my life. These little rascals who were happily tugging at my sash and grabbing my damaged hands in wonder, were the future of our people. If I could teach them to grow up without hatred…then our people will truly be at peace with our future in their hands.

After spending some time with the children, happily rubbing their heads, wiping dirt from their faces. I quickly got my food and continued on my trek. The two guards behind me not caring about our extended stay in the market as they had smiles of their own from the children.

* * *

 

“So Lincoln…what do you say to our terms.” His face was void of any emotion. Abby couldn’t tell if he was swayed by their terms or if what they said had any effect on his decisions.

Everyone was back in the meeting room after their morning meals. Lincoln had his elbows on the table with his eyes staring at each person in the room, his hands clasped in front of his mouth to hide his lips from quirking down in bewilderment.

 _‘These Sky People…’_ He thought sadly. They cling onto a world long gone…long forgotten even. The people from the old world…still left marks…buildings that still stand today. Yet, their way of living is gone and these people still cling onto it as if it’ll come back.

What they are proposing is out of the question and out of the reach of what Heda wants. Heda has given them everything they need to survive…they are taking the mountain as their temporary home…yet they still want more.

“Please let me ask you some questions so there is no miscommunication between us.” Lincoln stated as calmly as he could.

“Of course Lincoln.” Abby’s voice portrayed that of a gentle and caring leader…a mother even yet her eyes say differently. This is another thing that the Sky People need to learn. To hide their emotions or else their enemies will easily take control of the situation.

“These are Heda’s terms; you will stay in the Mountain under the Grounders supervision, you will take the remaining Reapers inside with you to heal them back using the technology that you and the mountain possess. You will only stay in the mountain until winter is over, once the ice has vanished you will come out of the mountain and we will destroy it for good. You will take any technology you deem usable to help the Coalition. Once you have done your end of the deal we will do ours by teaching you how to survive this land, by allowing your people to become the 13th clan in our coalition, allowing to partake in our trade routes and living in peace among us. You will have your own land as well and will be able to govern your own clan laws as long as it doesn’t affect the Coalition. You will also allow Clarke to be your chosen Leader to represent your clan if any danger arises to threaten our Coalition.” After Lincoln explain what his Heda has always wanted to give to the Sky people, he looked at them all in the eyes, who nodded back at him in return.

Kane seemed to be the only one who hated what was about to be said next out of Lincolns mouth. He wished that Kane was the one in Abby’s seat at the moment…this would’ve gone, so much smoother than what it is about to become at this moment. Kane was sadly looking down at his hands. He looked to have age by at least 20 summers. More than likely to the stress his position is giving him. Or more than likely his fellow ‘leaders’.

“That is correct. There is no confusion on Heda’s demands.” He allowed his eyes to squint at the use of the word, demand. As if Heda is…forcing them to submit.

“Then these are the Sky People’s demands.” Lincoln allowed his hands to lower themselves flat against the table. “You agree to most of Heda’s terms, except for the following; you will not destroy the Mountain, the Sky People will not allow Clarke to be your represented leader and finally…you want Heda to move any village within a 100 mile radius of you and be placed somewhere else?”

“Correct.” Eileen stated as the others nodded, except for Kane.

He sighed, “I am only a messenger for the Heda,” He started off, “I do not represent my Heda or any of the other Coalition clan leaders. So…because you have demanded your own terms I must ride back and take your message to the Leaders and my Heda to see if they agree. If they do not or if they do I will come back with their answer.” Lincoln stood up, crossing his arms behind his back.

The Council members also stood up as Abby extended her hand out to Lincoln over the table.

“Please ride safe. We will anxiously await their answer. I will walk out with you.” After shaking her hand they all calmly walked out of the conference room. Lincoln trying his best to hide his distaste of how the minds of these people work. His horse was saddled in the morning and was patiently waiting for him at the gate entrance.

Three of his friends stood waiting there for him and he let a small smile slip. At least there were still good in some Sky people and this is what Heda sees. He saw It too…in Octavia.

“Thank you Abby, I’ll just be saying goodbye to me friends then I’ll set off as quick as I can.” She nodded taking a quick glance at his friends.

They all looked anywhere but at Abby. They shifted on the balls of their feet as her stare continued to penetrate into their skulls. Finally she smiled towards Lincoln, as if the exchange never happened and left.

“Did something happen to Abby after the Mountain?” Lincoln asked as he did another routine check on his saddle.

“No…nothing happened.” Harper stated first after a beat of silence.

“I think it’s because of Clarke being exiled.” Monroe shrugged. “She really hasn’t interacted with us delinquents since we all got back. Aside from the usual health checkups.”

Miller nodded, “My dad’s one of her personal guards and he says that Abby is just…trying to process the fact that her daughter is no longer allowed at her own home.”

Lincoln nodded. It seemed like a reasonable explanation for her odd behavior. Since she doesn’t have a child to care for she might as well care for her people. Putting all her time and worry from thinking about her only child to thinking of how a leader should be.

“We just wanted to see you off Lincoln. It was really good to see your face after all that we’ve been through.” Harper smiled.

“It is good to see you all alive and well. I was hoping that Clarke could save all her people…looks to me like she did.”

“Yeah…even going so far as to make sure we didn’t get any trials…placed herself In front of a bullet for us and took the painful impact.” Miller waved his hand. At this Lincoln looked up from adjusting his stirrups.

“Come again?”

Abby watched from afar. The exchange between the four in front of the gate. Her face portraying nothing as Eileen walked up beside her Chancellor.

“What are we going to do about-“, Abby raised her hand at Eileen cutting off what she was about to say.

“No…we are going to go about our plan with the village. No matter what we do…the great Commander _needs_ us. So she won’t kill us off if a few of her people…disappear.” Eileen smirked and nodded. “We just need Raven.” She nodded to a guard nearby giving him his orders to fetch the engineer.

“We need her…for the bombs correct? If they don’t cooperate?” Abby nodded as she watched Monroe wave her hands around.

“This doesn’t change the current situation,” Lincoln sighed as he kept the reigns in his hands. “Yet it’s good to know more information on how exactly Clarke was exiled. Too me it seems petty…and I’m proud of Octavia going with her and Monty.” He nodded. “Do you know which way they went?”

“I believe they just headed North…they just took off.”

“Ok…I will need to search for any tracks as I head back.”

“You are going to search for Clarke?”

“Monroe…you and all the people who you came down with, known…straight from the beginning how rough it was here…people die…should they be banished for it? No…death here on the ground is common…we mourn but we never blame someone for things that couldn’t be helped. You of all people should know what Clarke had to go through to make sure all of you were safe.” Lincoln vaulted himself into the saddle easily. “You and all the others that were with her from the beginning, should’ve been on her side…yet you let her take all the blame. Leaders protect their people yes…but in return the people they are protecting, should also protect their beloved leader back.”

The three looked down at their shoes, too ashamed to meet Lincoln in the eyes. “What can we do to help then?”

“Help me find Clarke…once we find her…everything should be ok, unless your beloved leaders have anything to say about it.”

“They won’t know what we are up to.” Monroe squared her shoulders. “I hope we can gather our original people…and band together to help in any way we can for this alliance.”

Lincoln nodded smiling at his friends. He saw hope in their eyes again, they were lacking it when he arrived and looked around the Skaikrus home. Hopefully…they will find Clarke before anything happens that could lead to these people’s death. Just as he was about to set off a guard yelled.

“RAVEN REYES IS GONE!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the helpful tips! I'll be adding those tips to the current chapter's I am working on now!

**Author's Note:**

> Please everyone this is my first time posting onto this site. Im used to using Fanfiction. So please leave a comment or Kudos or whatever it is on this site lol. If the first chapter goes well then i will most certainly post more!


End file.
